Different
by Fred is awesome
Summary: Leia was different. Her past was different to others. She had powers other's could only dream of. As a result, no-one was allowed to be her friend, she let no-one in. But what happens when certain people push themselves in?  My NaNoWriMo story!
1. Chapter 1

I grimaced as I looked up at the... Monstrosity that was before me. That's what it was. Others said the Hogwarts Express. I said Monstrosity. I looked behind me, not knowing what to expect. I just saw more kids running around with their trunks. I sneered in disgust as I watched them. Stupid kids, why couldn't they just stay still? I huffed and pushed a stray strand of hair behind my ear. My hair fitted me, jet black, like no-one would know. You wouldn't have known there was such a black possible unless you'd seen it on me. My eyes were cool too. Green with noticeable ice blue specks in them. They could pierce through anything. Not in the literal sense. That was one of the things I couldn't do. I could make people shrink back from the intensity of one of my looks, though. I had done it many times before, still do, if needs be. It was a good defence mechanism. That's what my Father said.

My own family weren't here, thank Godric. I would be screwed if they found me. I ran away, you see. You wouldn't blame me. My home life was hell. Especially since Voldemort wasn't around to protect me from Father. I was from Norway, meaning I had lived quite near to my old school, Durmstrang, but if you don't, you're going to see. Well, I was coming-How about I explain it using memories instead, hey? It's a lot easier for me, my being telekinetic and everything.

I had come back from playing at my friend, Mary's house, and I saw Dad there with a scary looking man. I mean scary. He scared me. I did not let that show though. That wasn't like me. I was a strange child, even from a young age.

'Is this her, Kurtif?' the man sneered. I listened to him and was curious as to why he called Father by our last name. That was rude. He also spoke in perfect Norwegian, causing me to be able to understand him. He didn't look Norwegian. Yet, he could speak it perfectly. Then I realised he was probably using a translation charm. Ah, the joys of magic. I looked up at him, moving my long black hair out of my face and staring at him through my strange eyes. I saw him twitch and smirked. I knew my eyes freaked him out. He just wouldn't show it.

'Yes, this is Leia.' Father nodded, whilst I continued to stare at this man and HIS freak eyes. Bright red, as if they were bleeding. Not as good as mine. They didn't have MY effect. I was one of a kind, even back then, I was amazing.

'Well, Leia, you are going to be a very special person to me...' the man nodded, and I shook my head.

'No, I want to stay with Mummy!' I said fiercely. Father stepped forward and slapped me across the face, sending me sprawling across the floor, his face twisted in rage.

'Don't you DARE refuse the Dark Lord!' he snarled. I was shaking violently, but still managed to glare at Father, causing him to cower away, trying to look scary, but failing. I wasn't scared of him. Never was, never will be. Happy with my Father's reaction, I looked up at the man and smirked as he twitched again. I refused to cry. He knew that.

'Now, Kurtif, leave her. I like her attitude. Leia, I will not take you from your family. Although you are going to be my... Eh, weapon.' he said, his mouth turning into a sinister smile. I shook my head again, and gasped when I was kicked in the ribs by Father. The man knelt down beside me, his facial expression completely different. 'I do not like it when people refuse me!' he growled. I shivered as I felt his breath on my neck and nodded. His expression changed in a flash, and he went back to a soft, but intimidating face. 'You'll do it?' he asked. I flinched. I'd have to. I nodded slowly and looked into his eyes.

'I will, but first. I wish to know your name. You know mine. It is only manners.' I said firmly, the Norwegian language giving it a bit of an intimidating tone. Yes, I was three, yes, my language was rather advanced. I had grown up quickly, learnt to speak, learnt to be polite, it was life. He chuckled softly.

'My name is Voldemort,' he said, taking my nod as indication to continue. Voldemort. I'd be able to remember that. Probably. 'Now, we must get started.' he said, helping me up from the ground and waving his wand so the pain left my body, causing me to smile in gratitude. 'Hold out your left arm.' he ordered. I raised an eyebrow. What was he going to do to me? I lifted it up, still worried about what he was going to do. I wish I'd known now, I may have been able to stop him. He touched his wand to my forearm and I hissed in pain as it burnt fiercely. It was as if fire was burning through my veins, but coming to rest at the place where he'd put his wand, and the area around it. I felt him take his wand off and I chanced a look at it, seeing a tattoo. I looked at it and smiled. Then, I noticed something as Father held his arm out to compare them. Ours were similar. Not the same, though. His was a black skull with snakes protruding from it, whereas mine was a black skull with daggers coming out, covered in blood, surrounded by a circle which looked as if it were dripping blood. Father looked at me and frowned. I didn't know what he was thinking, but I wanted to know. Soon I'd be able to.

'Hold out your right wrist.' Voldemort commanded. I complied straight away, and he pulled a sharp looking knife out of his robes. I looked at it, not fearfully, but awestruck. I was a strange girl, even then. I say it again so you know what I mean. Everyone commented about it. I didn't care though.

'That's a nice knife!' I grinned. He lowered it and slid his index finger across it, before looking at me.

'Thank you. Now, don't pull your wrist back, no matter what.' he said. I nodded and he quickly slit my wrist and I gasped, watching the warm red blood dribble down my wrist and into a jar he had conjured. I wasn't scared. No way. Just... Surprised. He took the jar back and started to add ingredients and separate potions to it, and finally, his own blood. It hissed and bubbled as this dropped in and I raised my eyebrows, liking the sound. It sounded way cool. He lifted it up and looked at me, expecting me to back away, looking surprised when I didn't. He poured the mixture onto the cut he had made and I winced until he put some Phoenix Tears onto it and it healed up immediately. I grimaced and looked into Voldemort's eyes.

02051998

I raised my eyebrows in confusion. 'Why can I see numbers in your eyes?' I asked, curiously. I couldn't do that before. He winced and I smirked, liking the way I made him feel uncomfortable.

'Don't tell me them. That will be my death. Which will be in hundreds of years.' he said firmly. I gaped at him, but nodded. He didn't need to know his number. It was coming, though. I wanted to warn him. He seemed like a good guy, he hadn't hurt me like Father had, he seemed to get me, but he told me not to tell him, and I respected him enough not to. One fact that interested me was that this was the day after my birthday. May day was my birthday. He'd die the day after.

_This girl will be amazing..._

'Thank you, Voldemort, I hope I will be.' I smiled, holding back a laugh as his eyes widened slightly. He cocked his head to the side, as if viewing something terrifically rare and interesting.

'Interesting...' he muttered. Then his eyes perked up, as if an idea came to his head. 'Concentrate on this stone here,' he instructed, taking a stone from his robes. I stared at it and took it into my mind, making sure it was the only thing I was thinking about. It was difficult at first, but it got easier. 'Now, squish your index finger and your thumb together.' he said, so I did. I gasped as the stone crumpled into millions of pieces. A small grin appeared on my face.

'Now, THAT is cool!' I decided. He nodded breathlessly, and I could hear his mind whirling around, thinking many thoughts at once. He was happy though. I could sense that.

'Try to repel this curse using a shield.' he said, taking his wand out in a flash and pointing it at me.

'But I don't-' I started, but it was too late and he shot a curse at me. I quickly projected something I didn't even know I had. A shield. The spell bounced off harmlessly, aiming back at Voldemort and he repelled it lazily. I smirked at him and decided to be creative with my new found abilities. I raised my hand and used my mind to pick up a book in the room and send it flying at Voldemort. He grimaced and waved his wand, keeping it away from him. I grinned and concentrated my energy onto my feet, causing myself to hover a few feet off of the ground. I looked at Father, to see him still frowning, and decided to tune into his thoughts.

**Why is she getting all the attention? Why couldn't one of us more faithful servants do it?**

I scowled as I heard him think and decided to project my thoughts into his head. Or, rather, to see if I could actually do it.

Maybe because he knows I'll become more devoted than you? Or that I'll last longer?

Father looked at me and gaped, before looking angry. Voldemort looked between us and nodded in understanding.

'Bring her to the next Death Eater meeting.' Voldemort instructed, smiling appreciatively. Father looked at him and nodded, not meeting his eyes. I looked at Voldemort and grinned at him, watching him Disapparate. When he was gone, I was beat again for saying that to Father. When it was over, I ran my hands along the bruises that had started to appear and they healed, much to my satisfaction.

I don't heal myself anymore. It takes too much out of me. After that healing, I had gone to sleep for 26 hours straight. Now, the more important point to that story. Ever since then, I had been a Death Eater. Actually, I was Voldemort's Second in Command, you could say. You may feel sorry for me, but I was proud. Very proud. All Death Eaters were afraid of me and my strange mark. Select few knew of my abilities, Voldemort hadn't found it prudent to make it known to them. Like Bellatrix. She knew. She didn't like me as I was Voldemort's top dog. I know what you're all thinking, 'She's fifteen! She was three when she was changed!' but we don't think of it like that. I'm more powerful than all of them put together. Hell, I'm more powerful than Voldemort! No-one can deny that, but, then again, no-one says, just in case he gets mad. Voldemort probably knew where I was. Probably. I knew he wasn't gone, no way, he'd be back. I knew he would, a one year old child couldn't defeat him just like that. I had heard about the boy in his mind, Voldemort said how the boy was evil, how he couldn't be allowed to live, for the Wizarding Community's safety. I hadn't left a note or anything to indicate where I had gone. I smirked and climbed onto the Monstrosity, looking, and finding, an empty compartment.

'Hey, can we sit here?' I looked up from my book to see three girls standing outside of the compartment, each poking their heads inside the door. One had dark skin and black braids flying around her hair, one had dirty blond hair that was rather wild, and the other had long brown hair that looked immaculate.

'No,' I said slowly. 'No, sorry, you can't.'

I learnt English from my Mother, she was English and wished for me to be able to speak it. I still had my Norwegian accent, just speaking English. I found it hard to grasp at first, but it got easier.

'Why not?' Clean-Girl asked. I just sent them a look. That one look, and they cowered back, before running off. I smirked and put my book down, before changing into my Hogwarts robes. I had yet to be sorted. I wouldn't until I got there, obviously. So, I had a black tie that was charmed to change colour when I was sorted. I looked at it and sighed. I had heard about the houses, having bought a copy of Hogwarts: A History in a store called Flourish and Blotts, wanting to know everything about the school I was hoping to stay at. I was hoping that this tie would be going green. Slytherin. It would be preposterous for me not to go there.

No-one else bothered me, after those three girls, they were probably scared, and I got to Hogwarts peacefully. My Godric, that castle. A lot bigger, better and much more grand than Durmstrang! I smiled as I watched it get closer, being in a boat with ickle firsties, and continued to row. I could have used my powers to will us along, but then people would have found out. No-one could know about my powers. They'd tell Dumbledore. I really don't think he'd want a Death Eater in his school, do you? We got there, after a while of rowing, and I waited at the back of the line to be sorted. The ickle firsties were going first, then I'd be called on. I was going to time it perfectly, hopefully, so that I entered before they said my name, hoping no-one would find out what it was. It'd be easier for me to blend away, then. I listened carefully and watched the last firstie leave and waited.

'Now, for our exchange student from Durmstrang-' I knew the elderly professor was about to say my name, so I quickly marched out, like I would have at Durmstrang and sat on the stool, placing the ragged old hat on my head. I couldn't believe I was wearing this. I wouldn't be found dead in it. I grimaced as it spoke to me, not expecting the low raspy voice I had heard shout out so many names. Maybe it used two voices. Maybe it was an incredibly clever hat. Wait, what am I talking about, it speaks, of COURSE it's clever!

_Hmm... You could be a brilliant Slytherin... I sense cunningness and ambition, oh yes, a lot of it. Although, I think you could be a better Gryffindor._

I gasped. No! No, people might leave me alone if I'm a Slytherin! Put me there!

The hat sighed and I beamed. I knew it was going to comply.

'GRYFFINDOR!' It shouted, and I growled, watching the people cheer. Gryffindor! When Voldemort found out, he'd kill me. Probably not literally. I scowled and squeezed the hat tightly, before yanking it off of my head and storming to the Gryffindor table. As I sat down, everyone looked at me. I glared at them and smirked as they turned away hastily. Except a certain boy. Black hair, green eyes, glasses, lightning scar... I gaped at him, before growling slightly and scowling. He was the enemy. The one who had nearly killed Voldemort. Potter saw me scowl and looked away quickly. I looked around for more starers and say two boys. Twins.

Flaming red hair, bright blue eyes which were glinting mischievously and grins to match. Not that I looked at their eyes. They waved slightly, identically, and I scowled. They looked at each other and chuckled, before going back to their food. I raised an eyebrow at two things. One, that was not the reaction I expected. Two, they were obviously having a conversation in their head. How? Twin senses, obviously. I sighed and looked at the Staff table, searching for the familiar face I so needed to see, my fellow Death Eater, Severus Snape. I sought him and caught his eye. I couldn't see his numbers from here, luckily, so it was fine to look. I waved at him, and he waved back, a slight look of disgust clearly written on his face.

Severus, I agree, Gryffindor is crap.

Severus nodded. I looked and saw people gaping at me again, this time for knowing a teacher, waving at him, and him waving back.

'Take a picture, it'll last longer.' I snarled. I heard the twins chuckle at this and scowled at them, using the best look I had, causing them to cower. Finally. I smirked and ate in silence, ignoring anyone who tried to make conversation with me. I also spent it not telling people my name. You don't know how happy I was to go back to the Gryffindor common room. Even if it was Gryffindor. I found a seat in the corner of the common room, away from everyone else. I was left alone. For a bit. I took my book out; I was reading Jane Eyre by Charlotte Bronté. Yes, I enjoy reading classics. I've also read To Kill A Mockingbird by Harper Lees. Then I was interrupted.

'Hello! We decided we'd welcome you to Hogwarts, like the lovely people we are!' I continued to look at my book, not wanting to look up at whoever was talking to me.

'Hello? We're talking to you!' said another voice. It sounded like the first, but you could tell it was someone else, due to the tone of voice. Annoyed. I sighed and looked up to see two boys, both with flaming red hair and looking identical.

'You have welcomed me.' I said simply, before going back to my book. I saw in the corner of my eyes that they turned to each other and were having a conversation in their heads.

**Gred. What do we do?**

_I dunno, Forge. All I know is that this girl is weird._

'Thank you, we all know I'm weird,' I stated, glaring up at them. They looked at me, astonishment written on their faces, before cowering back from my glare. Heh. Worked again. 'And what type of names are Gred and Forge?'

'How the hell did you know that?' the one called Gred asked. I stared at him. Crap. I'd forgotten to cover myself up. People weren't meant to know what I could do. Voldemort'd kill me. I shrugged.

'I heard people calling you it.' I said lamely. They stared at me.

'They're not our actual names. We're Fred and George.' George said, pointing at the correct twin in turn. I sighed. I was not going to tell these two my name. No way, I did not associate with people. Not at all.

'May we ask what your name is?' Fred asked. I glared at him again, smirking slightly as he cowered.

'No, no you may not, you don't want to get involved with me, and I don't want to get involved with you.' I said, not meeting either of their eyes. I couldn't meet their eyes. If I looked into their eyes. We all know what would have happened.

'Why wouldn't we want to get involved with you?' Fred asked, raising an eyebrow.

'Exactly for the reason everyone says. I'm weird.' I said bluntly. Fred opened his mouth to speak, but George jumped in first.

'We should be allowed to hang out with whoever we want' I shook my head at George.

'Not with me. Plus, your twin doesn't like me.' I said, desperate for a reason to make them leave me alone. Fred opened his mouth to speak, but, once again, George jumped in.

'He could learn to like you!'

'Hey, I didn't say I didn't like her, I just thought she was weird!' Fred said defensively, holding his hands up. I rolled my eyes, but laughed silently.

'True that.' I muttered, listening to the twins chuckle.

'Anyway, back to the subject, why would you being weird stop us from liking you?' George asked. I looked at my lap. I was just hoping he would leave me alone soon. Get it into his head that it wasn't going to happen. I was going to get my education, finish school, and then... Well. I didn't know. If I wasn't working with Voldemort, I would have wanted to work in the Ministry, but he'd probably have other plans for me. I came back down to Earth just as George was speaking again. 'We're weird as well!' I scoffed at this, staring at my arms and rubbing them instinctively. George raised an eyebrow and grabbed my bruised arm, making me yelp in pain. It hurt, bruises always do when touched. He drew the sleeve of my jumper back and gasped, turning to look at me, trying to look me in the eyes, but I wasn't allowing him to. 'What the hell?'

'I get beaten at home, alright? Happy?' I growled, pulling my arm out of his grasp and quickly noticed Fred try to grab my other arm. I stood up quickly, grabbed my book and robes and ran to the staircase. They couldn't see that arm. That was the one with the Dark Mark on it. They couldn't see it, they'd tell Dumbledore As I walked up the stairs, I heard George's thoughts fly through my head unexpectedly.

**She didn't even tell us her name.**

I turned around and looked at him from the middle of the staircase, glad that everybody was getting on with their own conversations instead of listening in on ours. 'That was the point, George.' I said sadly, before running through the corridor and looking for my dorm. I found it and dashed in, ignoring the other girls there, two being Clean-Girl and Braids. Fred and George had nearly found out. I needed to be more careful. This wasn't about me. If they found out, Voldemort'd kill them. Even if I didn't know them, I didn't want them dead for stumbling upon my secret.

Over the next few days, Fred and George continued to try and communicate with me. I just slipped away each time. It wasn't until our first Potions lesson that they actually succeeded in anything. Not that it made any difference.

We all trailed into Potions and took our seats, taking our things out slowly, all trying to prolong the lesson's start. It was an unspoken deal. We all went as slow as possible. Severus came in and set us a potion, and we got to work straight away. Half way through, Severus came and stood in front of me.

'What are you doing here?' he asked, his voice drawling slightly. I looked up at him, not looking at his eyes and answered.

'I ran away. You cannot tell anybody, Severus.' I said in a distressed tone. He might've told. I looked beside me and saw the twins, who were next to me, watching, gaping at how I was on first name terms with Severus.

'I won't,' he said, before leaning in closer and whispering. 'But the Dark Lord will not be pleased with your house...'

'I know Voldemort will not be pleased.' I said, looking at the twins again, hoping they had not heard our conversation. They had, and were looking at me curiously. I don't think they understood what we were talking about. 'Severus, we seem to have some eavesdroppers!' I said loudly, smirking as I watched the twins turn bright red. Severus shook his head and walked away. The twins hurriedly continued with their potion. At the end of the class, I ran out of the Potions Lab, it was lunchtime. I heard a set of footsteps follow me, then a voice.

'Leave her, George.'

'No!' As soon as I heard that, I ran faster, towards the Forbidden Forest, hoping that he would leave me, trying to outrun him, but he got to me. 'OI! YOU!' I turned around, knowing I wasn't going to get away. 'What the hell are you? How does Snape know you? Why did he mention You-Know-Who?' I grimaced. I felt the anger course through myself, and I lost it.

'Leave me alone!'

'No!' I screamed at him out of frustration.

'George! I'm not a good person! I could squish you like a bug!'I said, squeezing my index finger and thumb together, like I did for Voldemort, watching as I squished a rock beside us into crumbs. 'I could crumple you up like a piece of paper!' I said, clenching my hand, as if crumpling paper, watching as another rock was screwed up into a ball. He watched me, fear written on his face. I stepped forward and he stepped back. We repeated this, like a dance, until he finally tore off, leaving me in the entry of the Forest. I collapsed onto my knees, placing my head in my hands. I had just threatened him. George. He hadn't even done anything. I felt tears come to my eyes, but I was used to it. It always happened when I did this. It was even worse when I actually tortured people. I only did it, though, because Voldemort told me that they were going to kill my family if I didn't torture them not to. I did it to protect them. After a couple of minutes, I heard another voice.

'OI! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY BROTHER!' Fred shouted. I looked up and wiped my eyes. 'HE CAME BACK TO THE DORM, WHITE AS A SHEET! THE ONLY THING HE COULD SAY WAS 'NEW GIRL'!'

'I threatened him.' I whispered. He strode forward and pulled me up, looking into my eyes. I closed my eyes quickly, not wanting to see his numbers.

'Why won't you look into anybody's eyes?' he demanded. I shook my head. I felt him let go, and assumed he had left. Stupid of me, really. I opened my eyes and found myself staring into his bright blue ones. I closed my eyes quickly, but I had already seen his numbers.

02051998

I gasped. That was only four years away. I started to scream, quickly putting my shield around us both. My scream would cut through anything. Including flesh. Which, if you hadn't noticed, Fred was made of. Fred gasped and pulled me into his chest, trying to protect me. He hadn't realised that I was the one doing it. He looked around and saw the trees were being disintegrated and I stopped screaming quickly. Fred looked down at me, and I looked up at him. I didn't care about looking in his eyes now, I had already seen his death date. The look in his eyes was unreadable. It felt good, actually. To be able to look this close up into someone's eyes. It felt good.

'What the hell?' Fred finally managed.

'I-I have powers.'

'Why did you start screaming?' he asked, still holding me close to him. I hadn't realised I had tensed up until I relaxed.

'I-I saw your numbers. I know when you're going to die.' I said, tears flowing from my eyes. There went my entire façade. Out of the window. My vulnerability came, and I felt relieved to finally cry. I had never cried before. Not like this. Tears came to my eyes, but I had never bawled. Fred seemed to sense my trouble and hugged me awkwardly, rummaging through his robe pockets and pulling out a napkin, before proceeding to wipe my face.

'When am I going to die?' I shook my head and let the tears continue to flow down my face, sobbing harder. He sighed and lifted me into his arms, carrying me back to the castle. I was crying too hard to fight back, it was as if all of my feelings had built up and overflown at this one point, and nothing could stop it. People we passed stared at us. I know why, it's not everyday you see a Weasley twin carrying a girl. Especially a crying girl. Especially me.

He took me to the common room and went up the stairs to the boy's dorm, taking me to their dorm. He kicked the door open and placed me carefully on his bed, wrapping his blanket around me, making sure I was warm, before going and sitting on George's bed, where George was sat with his head in his hands, looking distressed. I watched as Fred shook him slightly.

'Georgie? We've got her.' Fred said softly. George's head snapped up and he looked at me, his face twisted in rage. I let out an involuntary sob, and his face softened, noticing the tears tracks running down my face, my eyes slightly red from crying. George stood up suddenly, crossing the room and sitting beside me, reaching an arm out and straightening the blanket on me.

'Lady, please. Let us be your friend.' George whispered. They obviously weren't used to being rejected as friends like this. I shook my head, and I was tackled carefully, but still forcefully, to the ground. My eyes widened as Fred rolled the blanket off of me, and I realised what they were going to do. I could have stopped them. If they hadn't have been holding my arms down. They were going to look at my arms. Both of them. I yelped as Fred drew up my sleeve and gaped at me, looking at the bruises. I looked at George, who was about to pull up the other sleeve.

'George. Please, don't.' I begged, my face betraying my worried emotions. This was also a first for me. He hesitated, looking into my eyes, before pulling it up and jumping away from me, pulling Fred back as well.

'You're a Death Eater?' he gaped. I saw no point in hiding it and nodded, showing them the already exposed mark.

'Crap, what's up with it?' Fred asked, cowering back. I looked at them for a moment, and thought about them. They both had their arms in front of each other, both standing in a protective stance. Not for themselves, but for each other. Fred was protecting George, and George was protecting Fred. Out of the twins I had seen, these two were definitely the closest, they wouldn't let anything happen to each other.

'I'm Voldemort's weapon. He made me like this. I'm the most important person he has.' I said proudly.

'Crap, Fred! We have to tell a teacher!' George said urgently. I shook my head, amused. My façade had come back. Yeah, I acted like a cow. It made people leave me alone. I did it for them, not for myself.

'Do you really think I'd let you do that?' I smirked. Their eyes widened.

'Please don't kill us.' Fred whispered. I laughed and they cowered back, making me realise how much they were repulsed by me. I was scary, I knew that. It was still surprising though.

'I'm only going to take your memory!' I said, raising my hand. They opened their mouths to protest, but I had already started it. Mind control. I made them both lie on their beds and started on Fred. I put my hand against his forehead and let my mind leave my body, guiding it into Fred's brain. I found the memory chamber easily and entered it. I looked for the memories of me screaming, George entering the dorm and me explaining to them about what I was. I stopped when I saw George come into the dorm. I decided to watch them memory. I saw what Fred had meant by white as a sheet, and frowned. George was very pale. Fred looked angry. I nodded and erased it. I left his brain, returning to my body, watching him sir in his sleep. I sighed and moved onto George, placing my hand on his forehead. I entered his brain and found the memory chamber. With a padlock on it. I scowled and walked forward. Trust George to be prepared. I stopped for a minute, wondering HOW I knew he'd be prepared, before shrugging and going back to the mission. The padlock would be easy enough to remove. I held my hand in front of me and clenched my fist, thinking only of the padlock, causing it to break off. I smirked and erased his memories of everything that happened. Satisfied with my work, I left his brain.

I jumped back into my body and tore from the room passing their friend, Lee Jordan on the way. I looked at him and saw his puzzled face, and something became apparent to me. Rumours about the twins and I would be around the school by the morning. I shook my head and sat in the common room, waiting for them to come in again. They entered and didn't seem to be able to remember anything, making me sigh in relief. So, we returned to normality. The twins trying to find out my name, me completely ignoring them. Plus trying to stop the rumours. People seemed to think that I was dating both twins, now, which was just... Ew. Like I'd ever date them. You should have seen the grilling I got from the other girls when I got back. I ignored them, but I could hear them gossipping, Clean-Girl and Braids looking mutinous. I guessed they liked one of the twins each... Well, best of luck to them, but whichever one likes Fred won't be getting him. Seeing as he's going to die.

So, this whole thing continued for quite a few weeks until Monday of the 10th week there. Christmas was coming up, and I knew I'd be staying here. How couldn't I? I couldn't go home. The others were leaving the following fortnight.

* * *

><p>Well, guys, this is my NaNoWriMo story! I hope y'all like it, I had great fun writing it! =D<p>

Review, I'd love to know what y'all think of it!

Kira

xxxx


	2. Chapter 2

On Sunday, I received a note saying that Professor Dumbledore wished to see me after Transfiguration the next day. Which was Monday. THE Monday. The Monday I'd always remember. I worried about the note, seeing as I hadn't done anything. Apart from threaten a student, destroy part of the Forest, erase students' memories and be a Death Eater. Nothing much. Honestly. I sighed as we left Transfiguration, and I saw Fred and George talking to McGonagall, making me worry more. Had they remembered? No, that was impossible, I'm 100% effective in my mind erasing. I gulped and ran to Dumbledore's office, saying the password quickly and entering his office without knocking. He just turned, looked at me, and nodded, indicating I could sit down.

'Nice beard.' I noted, looking at his long grey beard. It was quite a cool beard, even I had to admit that. Awesome. He chuckled slightly at my statement, and sat himself down opposite me, behind his fancy desk. Very fancy. I would've sworn it had gold on it.

'Thank you, Leia, now, down to business!' he smiled. I raised an eyebrow, wondering what he was going on about.

'What business?'

'Your Death Eater activities.' he said simply. I gasped. How the hell did the old codger know? 'You think I don't know about my students?' he said, answering my unspoken question. I nodded my head, impressed with the man sitting opposite me. That was pretty cool. I had respect for him, even I couldn't deny that. I mentally shook my head and zoomed back to the conversation.

'What about them?'

'I need to enlighten you. I understand you think Voldemort is a good person?' he asked, me nodding in reply, wondering where this was going. 'He is not a good person, he has killed many innocent people, hurt many more. He is not what you think he is. He is the darkest wizard of all time.' I gaped at him.

Bad guy? Voldemort?

'You must be mistaken.'

'How do you think Voldemort was weakened into hiding?'

'Harry Potter tried to kill him. He's a dark wizard, not Voldemort. Potter would've been killed otherwise.' I recited, remembering the story Father had told me after the incident. It had been seven months since Voldemort had given me my powers. Dumbledore shook his head sadly.

'Harry was the one to rid the world of Voldemort, which Voldemort knew, and tried to kill Harry, failing.' This was all starting to sink in. It made sense. I wished that Dumbledore had told me in bits, instead of just throwing it all on me, it would have been better to take in. Then it really hit me. Oh my Godric.

I'd been working for evil.

'I'm evil.' I whispered. Dumbledore shook his head, kindly.

'You are merely mistaken. You can make up for all you have done, though.' I looked at him, my vision becoming blurry with the coming tears. I didn't want to cry here, not in front of Dumbledore, I didn't want him to see how weak I was. Back then, I had believed that it was weak to cry, so I didn't. Apart from that time when Fred was holding me. I couldn't help it then. I could sense another breakdown coming, though.

'Anything.'

'You can join Severus. He is not a real Death Eater, he is a double agent, giving me information on them, but you can give me more information. You are much higher up than Severus.' I had tuned out a tiny bit at the word "Severus". He wasn't a real Death Eater? He was a spy? Crap. Why hadn't I noticed! I nodded my head to Dumbledore and he smiled.

'I'll do it. Of course I will,' I said firmly. Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled, and I smiled weakly at them. They seemed so wrong for a man of over a hundred... 'But, sir. Sirius Black as never in league with Voldemort. I would have seen him around.' Dumbledore thought about this piece of information for a moment, before nodding slowly. It was probably hard to believe, there being so many witnesses and such, but I knew I was telling the truth.

'I see. So, who betrayed Lily and James Potter?' I thought for a moment, trying to remember a time when someone was there that I knew and shrugged.

'There was this twitchy sort of man, but I think he's gone now.' I said. Dumbledore nodded again.

'Very well. You may go.' he smiled. I stood up and walked out. Transfiguration had been our last lesson of the day, so I just had to get back to the Gryffindor common room. I was walking past the courtyard, trying to stop the tears that were still threatening to overflow, when I noticed someone grabbed my arm, pulling me back. I turned around and spotted the two people I did not want to see at that moment.

'Leia.' George grinned, Fred stood beside him, smirking.

'How do you know my name?' I snarled. They both held their hands up for a moment at my tone of voice, before putting them down and continuing.

'We asked McGonagall, duh!' Fred beamed.

'I like your name, it's pretty!' George smirked. I screamed at them, in frustration, putting my shield around them just in case. I wasn't sure if I'd get a normal scream or not, but I did. I was happy with the reaction I had earned, then I broke down in tears. Everything had caught up with me at one go, and they had triggered my defences to come crashing down. The twins' faces changed from smiles to shock as I turned away, hiding my face, still crying. I tried to run away, but I was pulled in by some strong arms, pulled against a toned chest. I sobbed against George's torso, and he patted my hair down, hugging me tightly.

**Fred, what's going on? I-I don't like seeing her sad. It breaks my heart.**

_Shut up, George, you're talking nonsense. It upsets me too._

**I know, but-**

This isn't a conversation you want to have around a telepathic.

George tensed up, I felt it, still being held against his chest. This was probably freaking them both out, I couldn't even see Fred's face, but I sensed how shocked he was. George put his head on mine and sighed.

'What are you, Leia?' he whispered against my head. I sobbed again, louder this time. I didn't want him to have to know. Why should he and his twin have to carry this burden? Although, knowing me, I'd tell them. I couldn't hide forever, always taking memories. 'Leia? Please?' George whispered again, his voice more pleading this time. I couldn't stop myself.

'I'm a weapon, George.' I said quietly. Maybe he wouldn't hear. Or he would. He pulled my closer and put his mouth next to my ear, causing me to shiver slightly. We all know breath is cold, and ears are rather sensitive to coldness.

'For who?'

'I-Dumbledore-He-Voldemort.' I whispered. He hissed and I clutched his robes tight to make sure he didn't leave, and I don't think he made an effort to. 'Dumbledore's just told me the truth. Voldemort told me he was the good guy. I'm working for Dumbledore now.' I failed to mention Severus, as that really wasn't their business. George continued to hold me, and I heard Fred gasp. I was fed up of these two trying to get to know me, I knew they'd never stop until they did. So I gave up and told them.

'Have you killed anyone?' George asked tentatively, whispering still. I hesitated, before nodding. 'How many people?'

'Seven. Voldemort told me that they were going to kill my family. I believed him.' I said scornfully. I was still annoyed at myself for believing all the crap he fed to me, lapping it up like a little dog. Then, finally, Fred spoke up. I was beginning to believe he's disappeared.

'Do you have a mark?' I nodded.

'You two have seen it before.' I mumbled, referring to the memories I had taken. They both looked at me and raised their eyebrows, before talking together. I was amazed by how alike they looked at that moment, I had never seen them looking this similar. Fred usually wears a massive grin, whereas George's is more soft, and, most of the time, reassuring.

'No, we haven't-'

'I took your memory.' I said nervously, foreseeing the reaction. George stopped hugging me, leaving me feeling cold, stepped back and placed his hands on my shoulder like a child, raising an eyebrow. I looked at Fred and saw rage flood his face.

'Give them back!' he yelled. My eyes widened. They'd be scared of me if I gave them the memories back, but they'd hate me if I didn't. I was in quite a predicament. I explained this slowly to them and George smiled in the way I spoke of earlier. Reassurement.

'We won't be scared!'

'I threatened you!' I said desperately, looking for the reaction I wanted. I wanted him to say, 'Oh, alright, I don't want to remember, then.' I should have known he wouldn't do that and would become logical at THAT precise moment. Damn him.

'I'd rather you gave us back our memories, Leia.' he said, smiling the whole time. He seemed indifferent to the fact I had just told him. Huh. I sighed defeated.

'FINE!' I yelled, holding my hands up, holding one to each twins head. They looked at me in a confused fashion, before realisation hit them that I did this without a wand. I placed my mind into them, giving them their memories back one at a time. I pulled my hands away after a few minutes and watched for their reactions. George looked at me, his eyes wide, looking me up and down, before hugging me again. Then, I heard Fred's voice. It was so painful for me to hear, the way he said it with such finality.

'You know when I'm going to die.' he whispered.

'WHAT?' George yelped, looking between the both of us, gaping as I nodded.

'When?' Fred asked softly. My eyes widened. I didn't want to say, it'd make it more real.

'I'm not allowed to say, you could find a way to prevent it, it could mess up time.' I whispered. Fred sighed and nodded, understanding. George looked at me, sudden anger through his eyes.

'You could prevent my twin from dying, and you won't?'

'It's not that I don't want to, I'm not allowed! Whatever happens, if Fred doesn't die, it'll mess up the outcome!' I explained again. The anger in George's eyes left, leaving me relaxed again. He nodded and sighed. I cocked my head to the side, before realisation hit me. I could look into Fred's eyes, but not George's. I hadn't seen George's. What if it were the same as Fred's?

'Are we allowed to be your friend now, Leia?' George's voice asked, bringing me back to Earth in a second. I had a tendency to do that. Zone out. It was just easier than facing everything. I sighed, and George tried to make me meet his eyes, but I was refusing to let him. 'Leia, look into my eyes. I don't mind you knowing.' I gulped and looked into his eyes, whimpering slightly, but I exhaled in relief. He had another ninety years or so to go.

'I'm going to die a long time before him, huh?' Fred asked, crestfallen. I knew how he felt. I could feel it. He didn't want to leave his twin in this world, when he wouldn't be there. He wanted to be there to see George's wedding, to have his own, for them both to have kids. But, that'd never happen, now. I shook my head, trying to make him believe me. I didn't want Fred to have to worry about any of that yet. Or ever. 'Why aren't we stood in a bombsite then?'

'YOU did that to the Forest?' George asked, gaping. I knew he was mildly impressed though, which was not a good thing.

'Yeah, when she screams it goes boom.' Fred smirked. I was glad to be off of the topic of death, and nodded. 'Why didn't I die?' he asked curiously. He didn't know about any of my shielding powers, neither of them did.

'I shielded you, then you got even more protection by holding me close to you an hugging me.' I said shyly. I didn't know how it worked, but when people were hugging me, I felt the instinct to protect them burn brightly inside of me, causing my shield to expand and grow more powerful. George looked at his twin, and I couldn't quite place the expression, nor could I determine it from his sense. Fred shrugged at George, but suddenly he had turned to me.

'I can feel you nudging at my feelings.' he noted. My eyes widened after being caught. How did he know it was me? I didn't even know that the person I was trying to figure out felt a tiny nudge. Well, George had made me aware at that moment. I smiled slyly and he narrowed his eyes, in a jokingly manner.

'Well, I wasn't sure how you were feeling, and I wanted to know.' He rolled his eyes at me, and I placed my hands on my hips, daring him to argue. He changed his mind, and the subject.

'So, can we be friends?' he smiled. I sighed and weighed the pros and cons of having a friendship with these two. Cons:

Voldemort might kill them. I could protect them, being more powerful than him.

They may get hurt. I wouldn't let anything hurt them.

I shouldn't be getting close to anyone. Two people, only two, let it be! They won't leave you alone until you do!

The pros were endless, it was unanimous.

I sighed and nodded my head at them both. The twins exchanged looks of glee, before turning back to me.

'Cool, we're friends with-' George grinned.

'An awesome-' Fred looked to his twin to continue.

'Super hot-' George said, grinning wolfishly.

'Super heroine!' they both finished together.

I scoffed at two of those statements, blushing slightly at the other.

'One, awesome, maybe. Two, heroine? I've been a heroine for about half an hour now, super villain would be more fitting. Three, super hot? As if.' The twins rolled their eyes and opened their mouths to answer, but I interrupted them. 'Two rules. One, no getting involved with my Death Eater activities. Two, you are not allowed to tell anyone about any of this. Apart from the friends bit. Knock yourselves out with that fact, it might persuade people that I'm not a loner. Which I am.' I said, thinking about peoples' reactions to me being friends with Fred and George. Surprised. They nodded to my rules, and looked at each other, before looking back at me.

'One rule for us. No reading our minds. They're private.' they said together. I chuckled and nodded. I loved it when they spoke together, it was pretty cool.

'I can do that!' I smiled happily. I now had two friends. The last friend I had had was Mary, who I wasn't allowed to see anymore after the change. So, you could tell I was thrilled to finally have friends. It felt brilliant.

'You look a lot prettier when you smile, instead of trying to kill us!' George smiled, only half-joking, blushing slightly when Fred and I laughed. We knew he didn't mean it in that way, but we had to tease him about it.

'Don't go getting a crush on our resident Death Eater!' Fred laughed, causing George and I to scoff, before I put on a serious face.

'Yeah, you really don't want that, George, Voldemort'd kill you.' I said seriously. George just rolled his eyes and laughed. I had to refrain from reading his mind to see what he was thinking about, it was bugging me, not being able to know what was going an all the time.

'You wish, Leia,' he grinned. 'Everyone wants a bit of George Weasley!' I stared at him, being careful not to do that look, and blinked.

'You?' I asked, beginning to smile when he nodded. 'Are you sure you don't mean Fred? He IS the better twin!' I smirked, feeling happy when Fred laughed. George pulled his hand to his heart and gave a mock cry.

'Alas, Leia, you hurt me so!' he said, losing any seriousness he put on, as he was shaking with laughter. Then we all burst out laughing. The moment passed, and we were still trying to stop laughing, when George looked suddenly serious. I cocked my head to the side.

'What is it , George?' He took a deep breath in, before starting.

'You know that whenever you need to cry, or laugh, or just talk, we'll be here for you, right?' he asked me, looking to Fred for clarification.

'Yeah, we'll always be here for you.' he smiled. I nodded, whilst being well aware that Fred wouldn't be. He'd be gone in four and a half years. Gone. Forever. I'd lose my new friend, and I didn't want that. As when Fred died, George would go as well. He'd be an old shadow of himself, he wouldn't be able to take the pain.

'So, now what-'

'Where are you from? That accent isn't British.' Fred interrupted. I glared at him, and he grinned sheepishly.

'Norway. Anything else?' I saw them both look to each other, probably thinking about why I was here, I'd tell them that one day.

'Right, now I think-' Fred started.

'We both want to know-' George continued.

'What you can do!' they both finished, me clapping my hands at them, before nodding.

'Of course. Now, Fred, hold on!' I grinned evilly, thrusting my hand forward. Fred opened his mouth to protest, but I had lifted him off of the ground and into the air, despite him yelling at me to put him down. George looked at me worriedly, before seeing my face, which was full of concentration, and he grinned. He knew I wasn't going to hurt Fred. I would never. Which made the next thing I did even funnier. I placed Fred on George's back, in a piggyback position, laughing at George's surprised face, Fred holding onto him, as I lifted George up.

'LEIA! PUT US DOWN!' Fred shouted. I tutted and shook my head, but my face went slack as Fred fell off of George and careered down to the floor, me catching him in the air with my power. I held the one hand towards George, still holding him up, and the other on Fred lifting him beside his brother. They both looked at me and gulped.

'I'm not gonna hurt you, guys!' I smiled. They nodded hesitatingly. I hovered myself up to their height in the air and laughed at their faces again. 'I can do a lot, you see? I can do more than you think.' I knew I sounded scary, as their faces were unsure what to show. I could sense their worry, though. I closed my eyes and nudged deliberately at their emotions, making them happier and more care-free at that moment. They grinned, before frowning again.

'Stop controlling our emotions! Let. Us. Down!' George said, gritting his teeth in frustration. I knew I was annoying them, they knew I knew, and it was fun. I shook my head and smirked.

'What, don't you want to see my other powers?' I asked sweetly, putting on an innocent face. They looked at each other and shook their heads. 'Too bad, I want to show you!' I grinned evilly, placing myself on the ground, and lowering them down carefully. They exhaled in relief as they hit the ground, before running at me, trying to pin me down. I held my hands up and willed them to turn around, which they did, before turning back to me.

'HEY!' they both yelled. I laughed happily at them, and they scowled, turning back and starting to walk back to the castle. My eyes widened and I smirked. They didn't realise that I could outrun them any day. They walked faster, and I tutted, before flying after them, my black mist following them, stopping in front of them and going back to my whole self. They gaped at me and I frowned.

'I'm sorry, guys, I got too carried away.' I said, feeling suddenly ashamed. They both shook their heads.

'No worries. You can fly?' I raised an eyebrow.

'Well, yeah, can't everyone?' I asked, cocking my head to the side. They shook their heads and blinked. I opened my mouth to speak, before closing it again.

'Only really powerful Witches and Wizards can.' Fred explained. My eyes widened.

'What else can only really powerful Witches and Wizards do?' I asked curiously.

'Patronus charm, Animagus and more, can you do any of those?' George asked, looking impressed. I nodded.

'I-I had to learn to do a Patronus after Voldemort had Dementors under his control. They usually went for me.' I whispered. They cocked their heads to the side. 'It's a dragon.' I said, thinking about my Patronus. They gaped at me. I smirked and laughed. 'I'm also an Animagus. Voldemort taught me a lot of things, he wished for me to be as safe as I could be.' I nodded. We stayed in silence for a minute after that.

'What's your Animagus?' Fred asked finally.

'Snake.' I said immediately. The twins laughed.

'Fitting!' they both grinned. I nodded and stepped in the middle of them, linking my arms with theirs.

'Can we go back to the common room? It's after cur-'

'Where are you, naughty children?' we heard Filch rasp. I looked at them, my eyes wide. They looked at me worriedly, before Fred stepped forward. I pulled him back and shook my head, stepping forward and shushing them. I walked up to Filch and pointed my hand at him, making him walk back to his office, which he did. I smirked after him and looked back to the twins who were walking forward.

'Mind control, remember?' I grinned, linking their arms again and pulling them forward. They came easily and we snuck back to the common room, Fred going in first, George about to go in, when I jumped on his back.

'Leia, what're you doing?' he asked, an amused smile on his face. I grinned happily, the Fat Lady getting annoyed.

'I want a piggyback, so, go, piggy, go!' I laughed, George walking through the Portrait Hole. The common room was silent when we came in, Fred stood by our side. Everyone was staring at us, and I quickly jumped off of George's back, standing beside them both. Brilliant. This was going to forward the rumours. At least Fred would be kept out of it, as I had jumped on George's back, not his. George leant down slightly so he could whisper in my ear.

'Why are they all staring at us?' I felt my anger rile up at this.

'They don't think I'm good enough to hang out with you two. I can feel it in their senses.' I hissed, not mad with George but with the others. He nodded and stood up straight again, looking to Fred with a mischievous grin.

'Fred, now!' he yelled, Fred pulling out his wand and pointing at the ceiling above another ginger's head. Suddenly a massive lump of green goo fell onto his head and he stood up, along with Potter and another girl. The girl looked at Fred and George and pulled her wand out, sending a curse at them. I held my hand out subtly to shield them. The girls face when the curse just bounced off of them. I stepped forward, pushing the twins behind me, facing the girl. She took an involuntary step back and her face was shocked. She obviously didn't think that I would do that.

'Why did you do that?' I asked. Her eyes widened, before narrowing again.

'They pranked Ron! Now, why did you do that?' she retorted. I rolled my eyes.

'Little girl, why would I not do that? I wish to protect my friends, so forgive me if I do.' I said sarcastically, making the common room laugh a little bit, making her flush bright red.

'Little girl! I'm in my third year, thank you very much!'

'I'm in fifth, so, to me, you are a little girl, and act like one too.' I said. Her mouth dropped and she pointed her wand at me. I didn't even bother to take mine out, instead placing a sly grin on my face. 'Do your worst. I dare you.' She shot a tickling charm at me, and I shielded it. I sighed. 'I thought you could do better. Seems not...' I drawled, turning back, before some sort of spell hit me. I winced as I felt myself freeze. Immobulus.

'That's the best I can do!' I heard her say in a superior voice. I laughed and turned around, much to the common room's amazement. I was just glad there were hardly any people in there. I was made by Voldemort, of course I could throw off spells like that.

'Well, little girl, I'm afraid that's just not good enough...' I tutted, grinning slyly still. 'Now, how about you just go back to your friends Potter and the one they pranked.' I said, smiling still. She opened her mouth to argue, but I felt George's hand placed on my shoulder.

'Hermione, leave it. If I were you I'd go see Ron and Harry.' George said firmly, pulling me back. Hermione nodded and walked back to them. Fred turned me around and they both glared at me.

'May I ask how you know her, and why you pranked that boy?' I asked, not bothering to ask why they were glaring at me.

'That boy is our little brother, and that is one of his best friends.' My eyes widened in understanding, but then I looked at them again, curiously, feeling their anger.

'Stop nudging us!' George exclaimed, causing me to step back, my shock replaced with anger, as I held my hands up. 'Oi, no attacking us!' he growled. I shook my head.

'No, I thought this could work, I was wrong, I have to take your memory.' I said emotionlessly. Their eyes widened and they shook their heads.

'It can work, just stop getting into fights!' Fred said, fidgeting with his hands.

'She shot a curse at you! I did nothing but protect you both.' I said angrily, fighting to keep my voice down. I protected them, and they were mad at me? How was that fair?

'We can protect ourselves, Leia.' George said firmly, frowning still. I shot a glare at him, not fighting the instinct to make him cower, feeling happy when he did.

'Well, I wanted to protect my friends. Sue me.' I snarled. They both shook their heads, but George spoke.

'Leia? How many friends have you had?' he asked curiously, not exactly changing the subject.

'One, before you guys. Last time I saw her was the day I got given my powers.' I said, keeping my voice down. Realisation flooded their faces and they looked at me sympathetically. They knew I didn't know how to be a friend. I had never known.

'Well, look, you don't have to protect us. Especially from Hermione. She won't hurt us, she knows that Ron'll kill her.' Fred explained, smiling. I shrugged, shaking my head a little bit.

'I could feel her anger. She was very angry, angry enough to hurt you both.' I told them. Their eyes widened, before exchanging a look of worry.

'She's a pretty smart Witch. Look, just don't worry, we won't die.' George said, grinning at me. I nodded and yawned, before being quickly chucked over Fred's shoulders. I pounded his back and yelped.

'Let me go!'

'No, you need to go to bed now!' Fred grinned evilly, taunting me. I raised my hands, but George grabbed them and beamed, whispering in my ear.

'No mind control now, Leia...' I shrieked in frustration.

'I can still scream.'

'Ah, but you wouldn't. You'd kill us.' George said wisely. I humphed in defeat and was carried to the girl's dorms staircase.

_What are they DOING with her?_

Fred placed me down, and I looked for the person who had thought that. I found my target and cocked my head to the side. Potter. I looked at the twins for a moment, before dashing away from them, leaving them no time to grab me. I walked up to Potter and smirked.

'They were carrying me to my dorm. Nothing out of the ordinary!' I said cheerfully, deciding on the spot what to do. I looked into his eyes. I was surprised, very surprised. I backed away slowly, before he could respond and bumped into Fred. I felt my knees give way, and fell to the ground, knees first, before falling forward. The last thing I heard was George yelling in my ear, and I blacked out.

What had just happened? I felt my eyesight come back as I managed to open my eyes for the first time in I don't know how long. I groaned and placed my hand on my head, massaging it gently, as it was hurting.

'Leia?' I heard a voice call. I nodded my head in response and felt Fred and George hug me carefully. I heard someone rush over, and felt Madame Pomfrey pour some potion down my throat, causing me to gag.

'Ugh, that was horrible!' I scowled. Fred and George sighed, before laughing. 'What happened?' I asked suddenly. 'How long have I been out?'

'It's been about two days now. You looked in Harry's eyes, we think.' Fred whispered. My eyes widened as I remembered.

'Crap. That was it. He-They-I-He doesn't have a death date. His numbers kept toggling like a slot machine.' I muttered, remembering looking into Potter's bright green eyes. It had been scary, I'd never seen anything like that before. The twins' eyes widened as I explained.

'So, you don't know when he'll die?' George whispered. I shook my head, still feeling dizzy.

'No. It's bloody annoying.' I said through gritted teeth, letting out a small shriek of frustration. Fred looked at me sympathetically, and George patted my hand.

'Harry's sorry for whatever he did, we didn't tell him, obviously.' Fred explained, still looking at me sympathetically. I sat up and hissed, clutching my side. George quickly pushed me back down, and I glared at him.

'We've been employed to make sure you don't leave this bed, Dumbledore told us to.' George said apologetically. I scowled.

'Is that the only reason you two are here, then? To look after me?' I asked venomously. They shook their heads quickly.

'No, no, we care about you, he knew that we weren't going to leave, and so he asked is to do him a favour.' Fred said firmly. I nodded, feeling happier again, and decided to scope out the situation. I let my mind scour the room, looking for anything suspicious, but the only thing I felt was the twins' worry and Madame Pomfrey's tiredness. I sighed and looked at them.

'Pomfrey is tired. I wish I could-' I stopped and groaned, looking at them. 'I can bloody heal, why didn't I just do so? I don't care if I'll be out for another while, as long as I can get out of here!' I said, holding my hand up, but having it grabbed by George, who was shaking his head.

'No, no, you need to be conscious. You'll be let out today, she just gave you a potion to help you!' George said firmly, making me sigh.

'Fine. I'll stay, for now. If I don't get let out, though, I will heal myself. Got it?' I said warningly. They both nodded and settled down in their seats, before George shot up and ran out of the room. Fred watched after him knowingly, and I looked at him. 'Where's he gone, Freddie?' I asked, using a nickname. He rolled his eyes.

'Freddie? Really?'

'Yeah, and George is Georgie!' I smirked. He laughed and squeezed my hand.

'I'm glad you let us be your friend, Leia, you always know how to make us laugh. Then again, it is quite easy.' he said sincerely, smiling at the last part. I blinked at him, before smiling.

'Thank you. I'm glad I let myself be you two's friend as well. I never thought I would have another friend, after Mary.' I said, nodding my head. At that moment, George rushed back in, carrying some boxes, which he dropped when he saw Fred holding my hand. He glared at his twin, raising an eyebrow, Fred looking back at him, them both having a conversation in their heads. George's thoughts were loud and clear, and I tuned out as many as I could, but somethings got through.

'Do you know how hard it is for me to tune out your thoughts, Georgie? You're thinking them too loudly!' I noted, grinning as he flushed and glared at me.

'Yeah, well, you two never told me you were DATING!' he retorted. My mouth fell open.

'Have you been given a potion for MADNESS! Fred and I? Are you bloody serious?' I yelled. Fred and I? Dating? Psh, no way, no how, I didn't like him like that. I saw George glare at me, before looking at Fred who was shaking his head with an amused smile.

'Georgie. Why would I date Leia, I like her as a friend, hell, she's awesome, but I don't want to date her!' Fred said firmly. I nodded at him, smiling. At least I wasn't the only one who knew that was ridiculous. George looked between us both, before nodding.

'Now, if you could shut the hell up, George, as Madame Pomfrey is about to enter the room about us shouting if you're not quiet.' I said, my eyes narrowing.

'Shut the hell up? Very polite.' George smirked. I let out a breathe of relief that he was alright again and smiled.

'You should know by now that I am not polite. I speak without thinking.' I grinned. He nodded, before turning to Fred. Fred laughed at something George thought to him, and George scowled. 'I really want to know what you're thinking to each other, now!' I moaned. They laughed and exchanged a look.

'You don't want to know...' They both said together. Just then, Madame Pomfrey bustled in and up to me.

'I think you can go now, Miss Kurtif!' she smiled, and I beamed, sitting up, ignoring the throbbing of my head. I may have had something to do with her letting me go... Mind control was awesome. The twins looked at her, confusion written on their faces.

'Madame Pomfrey, you said she had to wait a few hours!' George said. I made Madame Pomfrey smile and shake her head, before making her speak.

'She seems fine now, off you all go! Come back if you feel worse, Miss Kurtif!' I nodded and stood up, once again ignoring the pain I felt everywhere. I must have fallen hard... Fred and George exchanged another look and I pushed past them, walking outside and leaning against the wall in pain. They walked out, took one look at me, and reached their arms out to take me back. I hissed at them, and they stepped back.

'Why did she let you go, if you're still not well?' Fred asked suspiciously. I grimaced.

'Mind control.' I said simply, before walking slowly back to the common room. Fred and George walked after me, one at each of my side.

'You're hurt, though!' George exclaimed, looking at me worriedly. I shrugged.

'It doesn't matter. I couldn't stay there.'

'Why not?' Fred asked. I groaned mentally. Were these two being deliberately stupid?

'What's on my arm, guys, something she can't see?' I said, rolling my eyes as realisation spread across their features. It was kind of obvious, she'd know I was a Death Eater! They sighed as I continued to try and walk properly, the pain becoming increased as I walked each step. George stepped in front of me and picked me up in a bridal position. Usually I would have argued, but I didn't want to walk anymore, so just stayed still and held my arms around his chest, making sure not to fall. Fred walked along side us and we stayed in a comfortable silence. Well, I think we did. The twins may have been talking the whole time. Just in their heads. I didn't mind at that point, I was comfortable just lying in George's arms, thinking to myself about everything. I looked up and saw George looking at Fred, and ran my hand over my head and ribs. I sighed in relief, which caught George's attention, Fred had been watching.

'What did you just do?' he asked worriedly, looking at my hand. I looked at him and blinked.

'Healed myself. It's the weekend, it doesn't matter if I don't wake up for 26 hours or so.' I said dismissively. They both looked at me and gaped.

'You healed yourself? After we said not to?' George growled slightly. My eyes widened, before they narrowed. How dare he think he can tell me what to do!

'I can do what I like without YOUR permission, George Weasley!' I said fiercely, poking his chest. He clutched me tighter and started to take long strides to get back to the common room, Fred following, me telling him to put me down, I was fine. He refused, just kept walking like a soldier. I tried to take my hands out, but he had pinned them to my side, somehow. I growled and hissed like a cat, trying to make him let me go, but he just ignored me completely.

'Stop struggling, Leia, he isn't going to let you go.' Fred sighed. I shook my head and continued to thrash about.

'GEORGE WEASLEY, PUT ME DOWN NOW, OR I WILL MAKE YOU REGRET NOT DOING SO!' I shouted, trying to kick any part of him I could, missing each time as he was holding me in such a way I could not get him. Soon enough, we got to the common room, me still shouting, and we entered. Everyone looked up to a different sight than what they had seen two nights ago. Then, I had been on George's back, having a piggyback, now, he was holding me tightly, me shouting threats at him.

* * *

><p>Heh, here's the second bit! Now, these aren't in chapters, I just cut them off where I want to. ;)<br>Review! Please, this story has had me worried...

Kira  
>xxxx<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

'Fred, George, what are you doing?' I heard someone ask. I saw the boy Potter hung out with, the twins' brother. I continued to thrash and looked at him.

'Ask no questions, we'll tell you no lies.' George said simply.

'MAKE HIM LET GO OF ME!' I shouted at the boy, making him jump. He looked at me fearfully, as if I were going to pounce at him at any moment.

'Guys, you should probably do what she says, she looks angry.' the young boy said nervously. I looked at George and hissed again as he shook his head.

'Ah, my dear brother,-'

'This girl here has been-'

'Very naughty!' I looked at them as they finished each others sentences before screaming again.

'CURSE THEM, KICK THEM, DO WHATEVER, MAKE. HIM. LET. GO!' I screamed as the younger boy watched, before slowly backing away. 'COWARD!' I screamed, before I saw him whip out his wand and shoot a curse at the two twins. They froze instantly, and I beamed happily, jumping out of George's arms. I bounded up to the boy and kissed his cheek, in an act of gratitude.

'Thank you, thank you so much!' I smiled at him, before scanning his mind. Worry. He was worried about what the twins would do to him. 'I'll make sure they don't get you, don't worry.' I whispered, looking at the twins. They were frozen, but you could still see the anger in their eyes.

'You know my name, right?' he smirked. I shook my head, also smiling.

'I'm afraid I don't, care to enlighten me?' I smiled. He nodded his head and looked sideways at the twins, who were shaking their eyes as a 'No, don't tell her, you'll be forever bound to her!'. Okay, I'm being a little melodramatic.

'Ron. Ron Weasley.' he smiled, holding his hand out. I shook it uncertainly and looked around, before leaning in to whisper.

'Leia Kurtif, don't tell anyone.' I whispered. He looked at me in an amused fashion, before nodding.

'Alrighty. Shall I leave you to deal with them, then?' he asked, and I scanned his emotions again, feeling worry for me, this time. I smiled at him and nodded.

'Yeah, that would probably be best...' I murmured, watching him run off. I walked back over to the twins, who were glaring.

'You know, I rather like your brother, he has a head on his shoulders! Knows what's best for him...' I said slowly, smirking as I watched them roll their eyes. 'Now, should I let you both go? Well, I won't yet, but I just want to make one thing clear. No going after him, he only did that 'cause he knew you two were psychos. Got it?' I said firmly. I scanned their feelings, smirking when I felt George get angry. I don't know why he didn't like my nudging, but hey!

**Get. Out. Of. Our. Freaking. Heads!**

Touchy, touchy, you have nothing to worry about!

George glared again and I sighed, stepping back, and waving my wand, freeing them from Ron's curse. They both clicked their bodies and groaned, before pouncing for me. I smirked and ran to the girl's staircase. They waited at the bottom for me to come down.

'I am not coming down, boys, I have to sleep, remember? Ta ta!' I beamed, slipping into our dorm. I had no plans like that, I was doing something completely different. That was extremely mad. Nuts. I heard them shout after me as I ran in, noting the others weren't there, and opening the window. I needed to escape for a bit. Just to... Get away from everyone. I didn't get to do that nowadays, as I was friends with the twins. I put on foot out of the window, before swinging the other, so I was sitting on the sill. I heard the door open and gasped as I heard Angelina scream. I learnt the girls name by now, so knew it was her.

'DON'T JUMP-' but she was cut off by herself as she screamed, me having just jumped from the window sill. I made myself hover so it looked like I was falling, just to appease the mind. Well, it wouldn't look nice, but it was better than her knowing the truth. I hit the ground softly and jumped up, looking up to see faces looking down at me from classrooms. I held my hand up and made them go back to their lessons, before dashing off. I decided I'd run to Hagrid, the Grounds keeper's, hut. I'd be able to get some peace and quiet there. I snuck to the back of his hut and sighed, sinking to the floor.

I scanned the school population's mind, looking out for extreme worry. I felt five people under that category. Angelina, who had just witnessed me jump out of a window. Dumbledore, who was worrying about the whole 'Sirius Black' thing, wondering what he was doing here in the first place then, after he broke into the castle a few weeks ago. The twins. They had the most worry. I knew that Angelina had just ran to them and told them about me jumping out of the window, I was careful to stay on the borders of their minds, making sure I could only sense major emotions, so they wouldn't notice me. Then... Another person. One who I didn't recognise. Though I recognised the name.

Peter Pettigrew

He was worrying about Voldemort. That was what drew me to him. He wasn't a pupil. He was supposed to be dead. Not alive and worrying about Voldemort. Why was he worrying about Voldemort? How was he alive? I knew it wasn't a malfunction of my abilities, they didn't malfunction. So I was now worried. Someone in Hogwarts was a proper Death Eater. That someone was supposed to be dead. This was not good. I stayed there for a while, contemplating my actions, before I felt the sudden tiredness. I yawned and rubbed my eyes, closing them slowly, before drifting off to sleep.

I woke up later, being held in someone's arms. I felt warm in them, safe, as if I were protected. Even though I could still feel the cold air. I knew of two people that would do that.

'Which twin are you?' I groaned, opening my eyes to find myself still against Hagrid's hut, still outside, but with a blanket over me, and, of course, a person, namely, twin. I heard him chuckle and I sighed.

'This is George.' he whispered, pulling the blanket a bit more over himself, making sure it stayed on me too.

'Why are we here?'

'Because I couldn't be bothered to move you. So, I decided to bring some pillows and a blanket down and sleep beside you.' he smiled warmly, indicating what he had brought.

'How did you know where I was?'

'I didn't, I went out looking whilst Fred comforted Ange, she thought you had died, and I thought that the place you'd be most likely to go would be somewhere quiet where no-one ever went. I only thought of this place when I was walking back. I found you, as you can see.' he grinned. Another question darted off of my tongue.

'How long have I been sleeping?'

'Well, it's been about 27 hours since you jumped from the tower, and I've been here 14 hours. We're probably late for classes, but, oh well, since when have I cared.'

'Since it's OWLs?' I said sarcastically and he laughed. I felt truly touched that he stayed with me all night instead of leaving me here alone. I sighed and tried to sit up, before remembering George had his arms around me. I lay back down and smiled at him, looking at his arm that was across my chest. He raised his eyebrow, before following my gaze and his mouth opened in a little 'o' of realisation, and he blushed.

'Sorry, I forgot.' he smiled, taking his arms from around me and sitting up, placing them around his knees. I stood up and pulled him up, a bit too hard, causing me to fall backwards. George caught me quickly and pulled me up.

'You're a menace to society, you know that?' he said seriously. I smiled and nodded.

'Of course I do, but that's why you guys like me, right?' I grinned. He rolled his eyes and I restrained myself to scan him. Then I remembered what I had seen before going to sleep and gasped, breaking away from him and lying on the floor. George let himself fall beside me and looked at me worriedly.

'What's wrong, Leia?' he asked, looking at my face and seeing the worry written on it. I really was worried. Then I became more worried and gasped again. 'Leia, what's wrong?' he persisted, sounding more worried by the second.

'I need to see Dumbledore.' I whispered to him. His eyes widened, and he opened his mouth to query. 'NOW! I can't tell you, George, this is something to do with my Death Eater activities. I need to get to him NOW!' I said, getting up slowly. George shot up as well and we ran back to Hogwarts, George saying he'd go back later for the blanket and pillows. We passed Ron and his friends on the way, and Ron shouted after me.

'Oh, Godric, George, is it around the whole school that I jumped from the window?' I asked as we ran. He shrugged.

'Not really. Only Ron and Ginny and Angelina know, and Ron would tell Harry and Hermione, Ginny might not have told anyone, Ange would have told Alicia and Katie, so, actually, quite a few people probably know.' he said, his expression becoming troubled. I frowned and started to run faster, before finally getting to Dumbledore's office. I looked back at George and he nodded.

'I'll wait for you.' I smiled and said the password, stepping into his office. I knew he was there, I sensed him. He looked up at me and smiled.

'Ah, Leia, still alive from the window jumping incident, are we?' he chuckled. I smiled and nodded.

'Well, I flew, didn't I? Just didn't look like it. Anyway, sir, I've just found out something.' I said urgently. His face changed immediately to a more serious one. It didn't look right on him...

'What is it, Miss Kurtif?' he asked urgently. I knew he was worried about whatever it was I had to say. Rightly so.

'I know who betrayed Lily and James Potter. I think. Maybe. Probably. Well, unless Peter Pettigrew is a Ghost here, he's not dead.' I said firmly, looking at my watch. I knew George had a short attention span, he'd be off within a quarter of an hour. I had thirteen minutes left. Dumbledore thought about it for what felt like a while and nodded.

'Peter Pettigrew? How do you know?'

'Well... You know when I jumped out of the window?' I waited for him to nod, before continuing. 'I went to Hagrid's hut, before scanning the area-'

'-I thought I felt something poking at me.' he smiled. I resisted the urge to glare at him for interrupting. This was much more important than a poking. Much more important.

'Sir! I felt his presence, and read his mind, he was worrying about Voldemort!' I said, my voice rising in anger towards the Headmaster.

'Miss Kurtif, are you sure? May it have been a mistake? Are you positive?' I let out a shriek of frustration.

'YES! I have been saying!' I cried, looking at my watch. I had two minutes. Godric, Dumbledore thought for ages.

'Do not get frustrated, Miss Kurtif, I do believe you, it's just hard for an old man like me to believe, but I do believe you. It makes all the sense in the world.' he smiled. I raised an eyebrow.

'It makes no sense.'

'Exactly! Now, off you toddle!' I looked at him, as he walked over to a... Phoenix?

'Is that a Phoenix?' I asked, ignoring his dismissal. He nodded, before explaining what it did. I listened, interested, before looking at my watch and groaning.

'Sorry, sir, George is waiting, but I think he will have gone, you know how much attention span they have.' I muttered, looking at him for permission to leave, and exiting when he nodded. I walked out and saw George was gone, scowling. I got out and walked forward, before gaping.

George. Climbing up the walls. Or rather, down now. Every portrait out there had been doused in whipped cream. A certain Poltergeist was flying around, helping the younger twin paint them, as he came closer to me.

'Come and help, Leia!' he smiled, chucking me a bottle. I looked over my shoulder and grinned evilly, making myself hover over to George, before sitting on his back.

'I can't let people think that I'm flying, how are you doing it?' I asked, needing to use it myself. He grinned and nodded to his feet. I looked at them and smiled appreciatively. There was some sort of goo attached to the bottom, and he took a pot out of his pocket, handing it to me above his shoulders.

'Put it on, it's a product Fred and I invented!' he smiled. I nodded, trusting him with everything I had. He took me in his arms, and I opened the pot, spreading the goo on my shoes and placing my feet on the wall, one at a time and standing.

'It worked!' I said with delight. He looked at me, a mock expression of hurt on his face.

'You thought anything otherwise?' I rolled my eyes at him, smiling reluctantly. I pushed his chest slightly, causing him to topple, and trip on the wall. He didn't fall though, I made sure of that. I laughed at him, and he scowled, getting up and turning away, whipping more portraits. I looked at him worriedly, thinking I had hurt him somehow, before an evil smile took over my features. I snuck forward and pulled my can up, spraying him with whipped cream. I heard him yell out and he turned, squirting me, laughing. I shrieked and shot more at him, both using refilling charms so we didn't run out. The portraits were yelling at us, either to stop it, or giving us advice, or cheering us on. Twenty minutes later, we were covered in whipped cream, the walls were practically white with cream, and I looked down. To see a lot of people staring at us, and laughing. I looked at George and held my arms out, engulfing him in a hug, so that the cream smudged on him. He laughed and hugged me back, before we both started walking down the walls to an applause. I grinned at George, and he grinned back.

'Who won?' I asked, waiting to hear there opinion. Most said 'NEW GIRL!' and I smiled smugly at George, him groaning.

'Beaten by a girl? Fred'll never let me live it down...' I laughed, and we went back to the common room. Where I was questioned by everyone, the story I told them was that I used a pillowing charm at the bottom, I had felt reckless. Worked for them. The twins were okay with me again, which made me happy. I just had to worry about Peter Pettigrew. The evil git who betrayed Potter's parents.

The twins went home for Christmas, so I had nothing to do. I wasn't going home to my Dad, no way. I even made a Christmas present for the twins! I think they'll like it a lot! I made them a potion, it makes the person who drinks it tell at least one person who they like. It would be a brilliant prank for someone... Yeah, they could give it to Ron, maybe, we'll see who he likes! That would definitely be funny. I sent it off to them the day before, smiling when it came back a few hours later with two gifts attached. I put them by my bed, and went to sleep.

I woke up in the morning and quickly grabbed my presents from under my bed and ran downstairs to open them in front of the fire. I sat down, and still felt cold, so I dashed upstairs to grab my blanket, before running down and wrapping it around myself, so I felt toasty. I sighed happily, and unwrapped the first present. From Fred. I smiled as I saw what it was. It seemed the boy could draw!

I saw a perfectly framed picture of the twins and I floating in the air, like on that day, me with daisies in my hair, the twins pulling faces and poking me. All drawn. By Fred Weasley. I saw his signature at the bottom and fingered it delicately, as if my touching it would cause it to break. I grinned happily and put the picture to the side, before opening George's present and raising an eyebrow. Not in a 'I hate it' way, a 'What? Confused!' type of way.

I opened the blue book and saw it was empty. Nothing. Then writing appeared out of nowhere, and I gasped, slightly taken aback.

**Heya, Leia! Like my gift? You can write to me when we're apart, Fred'll probably steal this as well to talk to you. If you want only one of us to see the note, just place a bubble around the name, and only that person will be able to see it. Also, if you tap the book twelve times, the writing will disappear. Why twelve, you ask? The first letter of Leia is 'L', it's the twelfth letter in the alphabet!**

**George**

I looked at the message and smiled. This was brilliant, and I planned on telling him so.

Woah, George! This is awesome! How did you charm it to do this, it must have been some powerful magic! I really love it, thank you! Can you tell Fred that I really loved his gift as well, tell him he's a brilliant artist! Hey, you never told me if you liked my gift!

Leia

xxxx

I smiled and closed the book, bringing out Jane Eyre and continuing to read, until I looked at the book and saw it shimmering. I grinned. George must've put a shimmering charm on it, so whenever someone writes a message, I'd be able to see it!

**Aw, shucks, Leia, it was nothing... Fred says he'll add his on message in a minute. No, I didn't, did I? To be honest? We haven't opened it yet. We're supposed to open it when the rest of the family wake up. Which won't be for about an hour yet... But we will open it when we can, and I'll tell you about it later! Aw, giving me kisses, Leia? I'm touched.**

I rolled my eyes at the last comments. I put kisses on all of my letters...

_Heya, Leia! George has allowed me to use this book, as long as I said that he was the better twin. Which I did. But it's not true._

**HEY! No, give it back now!**

_I am now running, whilst writing, so sorry about the messy writing. I'd like to thank you for whatever gift you got me, and that I'm glad you like the gift I made, and really? I'm a good artist? I haven't actually drawn before. I just couldn't think of what to get you. George hasn't seen any of my drawings, I've never shown him. Thank you, though!_

_Right, I'm about to be caught, see ya soon, Leia!_

_Fred_

**Right, now that the prat has given me back my book. So, yeah! Write back!**

I burst into laughter as I read this, wiping tears from my eyes. My boys were amazing, they were easily my best friends. I just didn't tell anyone. Not even them. I had a feeling they knew, though. Seeing as I had only had the one friend before. They were amazing. I saw Ron, Hermione and Potter walk down the stairs, me still laughing hysterically, and Ron bounded up to me to see what the fuss was about. I showed him the book, and he laughed too, handing it back to me, leaning on the couch for support, he was laughing so hard. Hermione and Potter rolled their eyes and sat down, waiting for us to calm down. We both stopped laughing, instead breathing heavily, letting out small laughs at points, before stopping altogether and grinning at each other. Ron pulled a small gift out and handed it to me, and my eyes widened. I smiled at him and pulled out my own gift. We didn't know each other very well, but we were nice to each other, so we got each other gifts. It was polite. I had bought him a big pack of Bertie Botts' Every Flavour Beans, and, when I later opened my gift, he had bought me a big pack of Chocolate Frogs! Great minds think alike, eh?

'Right. Now that you two have finished laughing and exchanging gifts, may we PLEASE go and eat?' Hermione said in a huff. Ron and I rolled our eyes.

'What got your knickers in a twist, Hermione?' Ron smirked, and I resisted the urge to high-five him. Stick it to her, Ron, stick it to her good. She crossed her arms and stormed off, Potter looking after her, before looking back at Ron.

'You shouldn't've said that, Ron.'

'What, she was acting like there's something wrong with laughing! We were laughing at Fred and George's antics, we are perfectly allowed!' Ron exclaimed, and I could feel the anger radiating off of him strongly, I could almost smell it... He was truly angry, I guessed that they fought a lot.

'What's she done?'

'She's got a mad cat that hates Scabbers!' Ron said fiercely, clenching his fists together as if he'd like to strangle this mad cat. I raised an eyebrow. I didn't know Ron had a pet...

'Scabbers?' He nodded and pulled something out of his pocket. A rat. I smiled at it and reached forward to pet it, but the rat cowered away. I scowled. I felt the worry radiate off of the rat. Which was strange. I can't feel animal's feelings. Or thoughts.

_It's Master's girl, it's Master's girl! Oh, he'll be so pleased I found her! She cannot tell anyone about me though, or he will kill her! Is she friends with the Weasleys? Or is she just playing with them, making them think she's on their side?_

I gulped at him, watching him scurry back. I stepped back as well, but nodded at him, letting him know that I wasn't going to tell anybody I knew it was him. Plus making him think I was playing with the Weasleys. I had already told Dumbledore about him being here, but he didn't need to know about him being a rat. Not if it meant I would stay alive. I couldn't die. Dumbledore needed me. The twins needed me. I needed to protect them all. So, I had to go along with this. Obviously Pettigrew didn't realise I wasn't on his side, but still, Voldemort'd find out. I pulled my lavender jumper tighter on myself and smiled at them.

'She has a point though, we should get going.' I nodded, looking at them. I decided to chance a look at Ron's eyes. I had to be able to look in his eyes. I just had to. I looked into them and sighed out of relief, seeing that he had a long time to go. I refused to look in Potter's again, though, I didn't have to faint again. I grabbed the diary, intent on replying to George whilst eating, and we made our way down.

We walked into the Great Hall, to find all of the tables had been moved, and replaced by a single table, with others around it. Ron and Potter went and sat by Hermione, she ignoring Ron unsubtly. I sat down beside Severus, who was also there and brought my diary out, whilst everyone was eating.

Yeah, I want to know if you like it! I'm rather proud of it, if I may say so myself, but I'm open to criticism! Hey, don't get too happy, or I won't give you more! Right, now, Fred.

Aw, Georgie is nasty, isn't he? Making you tell lies, tut tut, Georgie! Yeah, you're a brilliant artist! You should show Georgie some of your work, it's amazing! I'm gonna hang it above my bed, after I've eaten. It's so awkward here, there's only thirteen of us. Write back!

'Miss Kurtif, may I ask what you are doing?' I heard someone ask. I looked up to see Dumbledore smiling at me. I smiled back, whilst tapping the book twelve times. Didn't take too long, so I held it up.

'Writing in my diary.' I said, flushing slightly red. People would think I was a girly girl, or something...

'Are you sure that is most wise, remember, people could stumble across your secrets! Like boys you like, or more serious matters...' Dumbledore said, watching everyone laugh. I saw the real message though. Don't put anything about my Death Eater-ness.

No worries, sir, it's just a book George gave me. We can communicate using it.

He nodded in realisation and smiled, before going back to his food, everyone else talking. I looked down at my diary and found it shimmering. I tapped it twelve times again, and it came back.

**Well, we're going downstairs to open them now, I look forward to it very much! Ah, no, I want kisses! *sniggers***

**HEY! I AM NOT NASTY! Yeah, he showed me some, you're right, he's amazing! I didn't know he could draw. Some twin I am.**

_It's not your fault, Georgie, I didn't show anyone! Oooh! Food? Awesome! Well, we gotta go now, Mum's calling us! Merry Christmas, Leia!_

**Yeah, merry Christmas!**

I chuckled out loud, and everybody stared at me, only Ron knowing what I was laughing at, and he grinned. I looked at them all and looked back at my book, choosing to ignore it. This time.

Brilliant, I can't wait to see what you think of it! I made it myself! Of course you want more kisses, who doesn't, from me? You were nasty, you are not the better twin.

Merry Christmas to you both too!

I then wrote the word 'George' and circled it, before continuing to write.

Well, George, you're my favourite twin. Only by a hairline.

I closed the diary, and watched as Ron and Potter left, not before being told one of them would die. I got up after them and left for the common room, sitting myself on an armchair, waiting for them to reply. I hadn't admitted that George was my favourite twin before, but he was. He was always there for me, even outside Hagrid's hut, he slept there with me, he didn't leave me when I went to see Dumbledore, he always stayed with me, always made me laugh, made me talk, helped me with my problems. Fred did this too, but George was better at it. I didn't like him or anything, honestly, I really didn't, he was just one of my best friends. I loved him and Fred, but I wasn't IN love with them. They were my favourite guys. My saviours. If I hadn't have met them, I would have continued to be evil, never having anyone to want to be good for. They were amazing. Before coming to Hogwarts, I always thought of myself as the perfect person, I thought I was amazing, but since coming here... Well, Fred and George are the most amazing people I know. They were just so nice, welcoming me to Hogwarts, being my friend even though I was a Death Eater. They took everything I threw at them, the bits I didn't mean to throw, and the purposefully thrown bits. Godric, I sounded so... Mushy there.

I picked up my book and continued to read, for about half an hour, before the diary shimmered and my spirits soared high. I was looking forward to talking to them, I had no-one else, obviously, sure, Ron and I spoke, had conversations, but he wasn't here right now. I opened the diary and read the message.

**... Do you know how impressed we are right now? YOU managed to make a potion that makes people say who they like? That is amazing, Leia, we love it! Yes, we, Fred said so too, he just can't be bothered to write it. Or he's too busy marvelling over it, he's examining the bottle as if the ingredients will appear on it magically.**

**Don't worry, Fred won't be able to see this bit...**

**Really? I'm your favourite twin? Well, I'm touched, I know you mean it, otherwise you would have put it so Fred could see it too. I'd say you're my favourite twin too, but you don't have a twin. Thank you, you're one of my favourite people, I can say that, right?**

I smiled as I read it, smoothing the page, before picking up my quill.

Really? Impressed? That's nice to know! Aw, I've got Fred wondering how I made it, huh? Well, if I have good enough reason, I may tell you!

I circled his name again, and continued.

Yup, you are. Not by a lot, though, don't let it go to your head. Got it? You were just there for me more times than Fred has been, I've grown used to you being there. Don't leave me, 'kay? Aw, thank you, that means a lot to me, being a Death Eater and all...

I smiled to myself and closed the book, knowing that they'd be eating their Christmas lunch now. George wouldn't reply for quite a while, so I could read. The book was starting to get interesting, Mr Rochester had just proposed to Jane! Of course, though, they couldn't be married, he HAD to be married to someone else, stupid pig. Why would you marry someone else, then propose to another? Complete madness. I know I'd slap a man who did that to me. I sighed quietly and closed my book, choosing to stare at the fire. What if I never got to be married? What if any man I met hated me because of what I was? I didn't think of the effects of being a Death Eater in that way. I'd have to marry a Death Eater. Or someone who agreed. I didn't want to, though, I didn't want to marry someone evil, or someone who supported evil. That's what others would probably think of me. If I ever let anyone close enough. I'd be scared of being rejected, I'd probably never get married. I wanted to, though, I'd never told anyone. I wanted to get married. I wanted to have kids. I wanted to have a good job. I wanted to live happily ever after, like in those muggle fairytale books I found in the library. That'd never happen.

What if I never got a job apart from a Death Eater? What if my future employers refused to let an ex-Death Eater work for them? 'Cause Voldemort was going to die in four years. I'd be able to leave the Death Eater business. Which I, technically, already had. I clenched my fists together, out of anger. If Voldemort had the chance, he'd kill Fred and George in a second! He'd kill anyone! I wouldn't have let him get them, though, I WOULD die for them. Yes, I was a bit scared of death. Was. It was at that moment, that I conquered my fear. I would die for them. I'd choose their lives over mine, any day. They just wouldn't forgive me for it. I knew I wouldn't be able to save Fred, though. Or... Maybe I could. Maybe I did. Maybe I died before that day. To be honest? I hoped I did. I didn't want to have to deal with Fred's death. I knew I was being selfish, but I couldn't do it. Maybe I did want to stay, though. Someone had to look after George. He'd crumple without his twin, he'd probably even be suicidal at some point. Or close to. I didn't want George to ever not be his happy self. He would be, though, but I wanted to be there to numb the pain. I wanted to help him. I wanted to be there for him, make sure he was alright, make sure he ate, make sure he bathed, just make sure he didn't go off of the rails.

I'd do it, as well. I'd look after him. Care for him. If he refused to let me in, I'd ignore him, and burst in, demanding to be let help. I couldn't let my best friend be hurt. I couldn't always help him, but I could a lot of the time. I could just... Do what he does for me. Let him talk to me about any feelings he had, and, when it came to it, I'd visit Fred's grave with him. I'd be there for him at the funeral. I'd hold his hand throughout it, looking after him, offering him emotional support. Just like best friends do. I'd do all I could, helping him with whatever needed helping with, everything, I'd help him pack away Fred's things, make sure he didn't get angry, or sad, or violet, or all three.

I didn't realise how long I'd been thinking until the book shimmered again. Must have been ages, seeing as they were eating! I sighed happily and picked it up again, opening it.

**Not just impressed. VERY impressed. Although, it sort of backfired. Fred and I put some in Percy and Charlie, our brothers, Percy's still there, Head Boy, Charlie was home for the holidays after working with dragons, but somehow we got those cups and drank it. Causing us to spout who we liked to the family. Which was quite embarrassing, let me tell you. They're teasing us a lot, now...**

**I won't let it get to my head. Much. Never, Fred and I won't leave you until we have to. Who else are we going to prank with? Yes, we are going to drag you into a prank when we get back...**

I laughed again, reading the first bit. Found out who they liked? Aw, they were gonna be so teased. Ah, I love it when things like that backfire. Prank? Ah, bollocks. I'd have to make sure they didn't kill each other, more like. Well, that'd be just fine and dandy.

I picked up my quill and scribbled away again.

Aw, they know who you like? Really? Heh, that means it works, though, doesn't it? Meh, teasing doesn't matter a lot, they'll get over it, I'm sure you two have very dignified crushes!

Yeah, keep dreaming, sunshine. A prank? Ah, brilliant, I have 'Certain qualities' you need, right?

Well, you won't be getting a reply from me for today, I'm gonna go lie in my bed for a bit. I'm worn out, and it's the only chance I'll get to have the dorms to myself. Which means random dancing for me... Damn it, you made this so I can't scribble it out! Not fair, Georgie, not fair.

I cursed quietly and closed the diary, before dashing up to my dorm, dragging the blanket along behind me. I didn't care if I had told George, I was gonna play music on my wand and dance around however much I liked. It was Christmas, no-one would care. I smiled to myself and drew my wand out, waving it so music spouted from it, before leaping around. Soon, I opened the door and leapt around the corridors and into other dorms, randomly. One I opened had Hermione in it, crying. I saw her and stopped in mid-skip, turning the music on my wand down.

'You alright?' I asked softly. She looked up and I saw the tear tracks firm on her face, as she tried to wipe them away. I sighed quietly, and walked forward, turning off the music altogether and sitting next to her on her bed. 'Go ahead, cry, I won't judge you. I broke down on George, once.' I smiled, remembering the memory. Hermione let out a sob and I placed my hand on her shoulder in a reassuring manner. I didn't know what to do! I'm no good with people crying! I don't even like myself crying! I could try, though. She turned and put her face on my shoulder, crying harder, clutching me like I was the last bit of food on Earth. I smiled lightly. It felt nice to think that someone needed me, someone needed me to look after them. Oh, Godric, I AM becoming mushy. I hugged her and murmured soothing words, trying to make her tell me what happened.

'I-It was THEM. THEY always make me cry! H-Harry and Ron! T-They're both mad that I told Mc-McGonagall about the F-Firebolt that Harry g-got! I-I think Sirius Black sent i-it though. I-It might've been d-dangerous!' she sobbed loudly. I narrowed my eyes in annoyance at the other two, and patted her back again. She was trying to keep them safe, and they made her cry! How was that gratitude? I continued to comfort her until she could talk again.

'Now I have no-one to talk to...' she whispered sadly, wiping tears off of her cheek. I shook my head slowly.

'Of course you do. You have me.'

'Yeah, well, you have better things to do than hang out with a third year...'

'Come back with me to my dorm, no-one's there!' I smiled, taking her arm slowly and pulling her up. 'I don't have better things to do, you seem alright, Hermione. I can definitely think of worse company...' I murmured. Yeah, like Voldemort. He was never much for a conversation, I had always tried to converse with him, but he'd stop me before I even started. She nodded, and allowed me to pull her along, until we got to my dorm, and she sat on my bed, noticing the picture Fred drew, and was looking at it with a smile.

'Who drew this? The penmanship is awful!' I laughed and knelt beside her.

'Fred. It seems he can draw!' I said, smiling happily as I looked at the painting again.

We spent quite a while chatting, and looking around my things, me taking the things that might interest her out for her to see. Then we went to Fred and George's dorm. We spent about an hour in there, placing our pranks around.

They are gonna be so surprised when they get back. Mione and I spent ages putting every single bit of furniture there upside down. Even the paintings, everything. So, we now have the ceiling on the floor and the floor on the ceiling. Great prank, or what? Mione was worried about getting caught at first, but I made her feel more comfortable, and she helped a lot. She really is very clever. I got a lot of help from her, definitely the best person to help with a prank. Apart from Fred and George. No-one can best them. We left a 'message', just so they know it was us. We have to take credit for such an awesome prank. So, we used our wands to put this on the wall:

SOMEONE EVIL, AND SOMEONE CLEVER

Now, how clear is that? Well, to the twins, anyway.

So, yeah. Then we went to bed.

* * *

><p>Heh. Mione pranking. xP<p>

Please review, guys, it makes me happy!

Kira

xxxx


	4. Chapter 4

Right, there is a subject of sensitivity in here, I feel I've handled it well, but you may not want to read it...

Please be sure not to blame me, though, I did warn you.

* * *

><p>Nothing eventful happened during the last week and a bit of the holidays, Mione and I chatted, George, Fred and I chatted, George still teased me for dancing around, but I didn't care.<p>

Then everyone came back.

I ran when I saw the twins and hugged them tightly. They laughed and hugged me back, before I accompanied them to their dorm.

They opened the door and gasped, looking around.

'Bloody hell, what happened in here!' Fred exclaimed, before I dashed out of the room. Suddenly I heard a shout.

'LEIA! HERMIONE!'

I ran faster and saw Mione in the common room, and pulled her along, her struggling.

'Trust me!' I urged, and she stopped, following me instead. We ran to the top of the stairs, before sitting there, a perfect sight over the common room. We saw Fred and George run down the stairs of the boy's dorm, and spot us. They blinked at us, before walking forward, identical smirks on their faces, which worried me, and made Mione gulp. They stopped at the bottom of the staircases, and we exchanged raised eyebrows.

'We can wait here ALL day, girlies.' George said in a tone that showed dire boredom. Fred nodded, the exact same expression as his twin. I smirked in reply.

'Forgetting what I can do again, are we? Beginning with 'm'?' I beamed, looking at them, as they exchanged worried glances, which only lasted a second, before they realised what they had done.

'Well, you won't use it on us. You love us too much.' Fred retorted. I shook my head.

'Exactly! You try to get us, you're gonna have some serious trouble on your hands. Remembering that this is the brightest witch of her age, and an evil cow, you're gonna get whooped.'

'You're not an evil cow, Leia, you know it. You're on our side.' George whispered from the bottom of the staircase. Mione looked from us all, looking utterly confused. I sighed. Brilliant. She'd want to know.

'When have you not been on our side?' she asked in a confused voice. Wow. We rendered the brightest witch of her age stumped.

'Don't worry, Mione, I don't even know what side he's going on about.' I said quickly, glaring at George.

SHUT. THE HELL. UP!

He nodded at me, and we got back to the matter at hand.

'Right, well, we are not leaving the top of these stairs.' I said firmly. We were not, not unless we wanted to die.

'We ain't leaving here either.' Fred nodded. I sighed and looked at Mione.

'I'll take it.' I said, without waiting for a response, and walked down to them. They both walked forward to grab an arm, and I snarled as they picked me up and marched me to their dorm, Mione looking rather worriedly behind me.

They took me to the dorm and sat me on the floor, and I looked up to see three other boys there.

'Right then, boys, how shall we punish her?' Lee asked, smirking at the others. I gritted my teeth and looked up at them, no fear leaving my eyes. I wasn't scared, no way, just a bit worried. I mean, these were boys. With Fred and George helping them.

'I think we should use some not very nasty spells. Like Rictusempra?' one suggested. They all nodded, but George, who stood there looking awkward. I sighed and directed my question to him, knowing he was weak already.

'You can deal it, but not take it? What sort of prankster are you? How is this chivalrous, cursing an innocent girl?' I said, putting on my best 'Puppy dog eyes'. I saw him waver and refrained from smiling as Fred leant over to him.

'Ignore her, bro, don't let her get to you. She ain't innocent.' I saw George hesitate, before shaking his head.

'Can't we just get her to put it back?'

'NO!' they all shouted at him, all backs turned to me as they turned to George. I suddenly saw my exit. They were blocking the door. That wasn't the only exit. There was an open window. Fred seemed to see what I was staring at and grimaced.

'THE WINDOW!' But it was too late, and I had darted to it, launching myself out of it. Instead of hovering this time, I just flicked into flying mode. Then I pushed myself, as a black mist, against the window. They'd think I had gone and fallen. I heard them all scream, and run out of the room, all but George, who looked out of the window and saw me, before smirking.

'Well, well, well, it seems my diversion worked, then? Here, come on back in, I'll get you away.' he smiled, so I flew back in and stopped flying, bounding forward and hugging him.

'Thank you, Georgie.' I murmured into his ear. He nodded and pulled back, smiling widely at the room.

'How did you do this?' I grinned and tapped my nose as if to say 'Mind your own business!' He groaned and sat on his bed.

'I think I should get away, before they come back. Georgie? Would you have hexed me?' I asked curiously, surprised by his fast shake of the head. So, he definitely wouldn't. I smiled at him, before running out of the door, running to the girls' dorm.

After that, the boys had come back, each annoyed that I had gotten away. Fred didn't talk to me for about half an hour, before he burst, wanting to know how Mione and I had done the prank. Once again, I said nought.

A few months later, we were talking in the common room, Fred, George and I, and we went quiet for a bit, as it was late. Suddenly, the twins were asleep. I knew this was the perfect opportunity to go and solve the dilemma I had. My preposterous idea. I squiggled out from the middle of them both, before sneaking out of the common room.

I stalked through the corridors, searching for Severus. I walked towards his office and knocked on it quietly, so that he wouldn't have been able to hear. I somehow hoped he wouldn't hear. I couldn't believe what I was about to ask him. It was going to be so awkward. I was about to turn away when I heard a 'Come in' from behind the door. I sighed and opened the door. No going back now. He looked up from his potion and raised his eyebrow.

'Leia?'

'Severus.'

'Are we finished introducing ourselves, we already know each other.' he smirked. I rolled my eyes and nodded, pointing to his potion, asking what it was. He opened his mouth, before closing it.

'Severus, I could just read your mind for it.' I said teasingly, and he nodded.

'It's a Wolfsbane potion. Would you like to help me, whilst talking about whatever it is you came to say, I know you are good at potions.' I smiled at the praise and nodded, walking to the potion and looking inside. I saw the potion swirling around, and didn't bother to ask who it was for. Somehow I already knew. The teacher who left us once a month, at full moon, who's Boggart was a 'Silver orb', otherwise known as the moon. Professor Lupin, the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Or the DADA teacher for short. Severus stirred it again.

'Wolfsbane stem.' he ordered, and I handed him one, before starting to chop some Billywig Stings for the potion. 'What is it you want then?'

'I would like to ask a favour. A huge favour.' I said cautiously, taking his nod as an indication to continue. 'You know I cannot go back to my house in the summer, Father will not let me come back here, and I need to come back to help Dumbledore. So, I was wondering... May I stay with you at Spinner's End? I know it will be hard, but I need somewhere to stay.' He looked at me, his eyebrows raised. I knew he was confused, just a bit. Okay, a lot. It's not every day a girl comes and asks if she can live with you, after living alone for so many years. Probably all of his adult like, I doubted he ever had a girlfriend or roommate. He continued to stir for a minute, before looking at me again, his hands out for the crushed Billywig Stings, and I handed them to him.

'I do not know why not. So, you may. There are rules. One, you stay out of my sleeping chambers-'

'-As you do mine.' I said quickly, grinning as he narrowed his eyes.

'I would not want to walk into your room, who knows what I may find there.' he smirked, and I blushed slightly, cursing him silently for shoving my joke back in my face. 'Two, no moving things around, unless it is in your allocated room. Three, you do what I say, including your chores. You must earn your keep.' Severus nodded. I noted these things in my head and nodded.

'How about, I cook, you clean? I can cook rather well, as long as I have the ingredients.' I smiled. I really could cook, it wouldn't kill him, anyway. Maybe. Plus, he could use magic to clean, so much easier for both of us. He nodded and put some drops of Dragon Blood into the potion, before looking at me, whilst stirring.

'Very well. You may go.' he said, his lips twitching at the corners. I beamed and bounded out of the room, running back to the common room and slipping inside, sneaking back to the twins and sitting in the middle of their sleeping forms again. No-one need know I had gone. Especially them. They would freak when they found out I was staying with Severus, they'd have to know eventually, though. Not yet, only when they asked. When they asked, I'd just say that I was staying with Severus. Although, I was a bit worried about staying with him. What if Death Eaters wanted us to join them in a riot, or something? I'd be first pick to come, and Severus second, so when they went to pick up Severus, they would find me there. I'm sure Voldemort would want me to stay to 'Spy on Dumbledore', though, that's the argument I'll use. I'll stay to go to Hogwarts, I'll make anybody who tries to stop me regret it... Not in a way, like, 'I'M GONNA KILL YOU PSYCHO STYLE!' way, in a 'I'll just mind control you to leave me alone' way. So much easier. Plus, I'm pretty sure I'd be upset if I killed someone else for a non-valid reason, this time. All the other times, I was doing it to protect my family, but Voldemort had lied. To me. The one he forced to give up a normal life to work for him. Then again, if I hadn't have been made a Death Eater, I wouldn't have been beaten that night and more, and I wouldn't have run away to Hogwarts. Also, my being a Death Eater made me scared to let anybody come near me, so I was anti-social. Which drew Fred and George to me, they were determined to take on a challenge, me being that.

I lay my head back, before finding it too uncomfortable and placing it on Fred's shoulder. Not by preference, obviously, he was just closer, and in a better position for me to lie against. George slept strangely, wrapping his arms around his legs, unless he was hugging something, like his pillow. Then he lay normally. So, I fell asleep on Fred's shoulder, dreaming of nothing. It was too late at night to remember any of my dreams, anyway. Well, it wasn't, but still. Why we fell asleep in the common room instead of in our beds? I'll never know. Although, I distinctively remember Potter coming down with a blanket and laying it over us, George stirring in his sleep and turning to hug me. I had been half-asleep and hadn't cared, but smiled at Potter, my eyes still closed and drifted away. At that point, I decided Potter was alright, and that I may as well call him Po-Harry, as he wasn't a bad guy.

Over the next few months, nothing really happened. Unless you count Sirius Black trying to kill Ron. This confused me, as I knew he was a good guy. Then I had realised that he was probably after Sca-Pettigrew, and I couldn't tell anyone. Some sort of spy I was. It was now June, and the final Quidditch match had just finished, and Gryffindor won! Fred and George had been brilliant, like always, and Harry was good as well! Catching the Snitch before Draco, which he hadn't been happy at. I knew Draco from earlier life. We were acquaintances, you could say. We would play together sometimes, but we were never friends, my not allowing him ever to be. My Father and his Father had planned to arrange our marriage, that was why we had been put together. I still cringed thinking about it. I could have been married to Draco. I didn't have anyone I wanted to marry, right now. Ugh, I hadn't even THOUGHT about anyone in the school that way! Anyway. It was June. The month we were going home. Or rather, I to Severus' home. Something had happened in the night, resulting in Mione and Harry being sucked at by Dementors. That's all everyone else knew. I knew what had happened, though, I had read through the whole situation through Harry's mind, without him knowing, of course. It looked pretty messed up, to be honest. All I could gather was that they now knew that Sirius was innocent and it was Pettigrew. I stopped reading his mind and grimaced.

'So, Leia, who you staying with during the holidays?' George asked curiously, Fred sat opposite from him, me sat on the floor in the middle, on a cushion, doing Transfiguration homework. Here we go...

'I'm staying with Severus.' I said casually, expecting the reaction. Fred and George's eyes widened, and they stared at me, as if this would stop me.

'Do you think that's a good idea-'

'Yes, of course I do, or I wouldn't have asked, would I?' I snapped. 'If we have to do something for Master during the holidays, Severus can take me along. I have to keep up appearances, guys.' I explained, rubbing my temple. Godric, I had such a headache... George saw my pained expression and just took it with a nod, not caring to try and convince me to do something else. He knelt beside me and pulled my hand away, before wincing.

'How did you cut yourself this badly?' he asked, placing his hand on my forehead, taking it away and showing me. I looked at his hand and blinked. Blood. I opened my mouth, before shutting it again.

'I-I don't know.' I said truthfully, watching as Fred came down and inspected me as well, frowning.

'Bloody hell. You were fine a bloody minute ago!' Then I gasped. Crap.

'I-I was reading Harry's mind. Properly. As in, looking at a memory I needed for my job.' I said sadly, holding my hand to my head again. The twins nodded in understanding, and I felt the blood trickle down my face. I stood up, before falling onto the sofa George had been sitting on. I was too dizzy to move. I groaned, and heard some new voices.

'Leia!' I heard Mione ask, who had turned up and was kneeling beside me. 'Are you alright?'

'No, my head's bloody exploded.' I said snappily, pain washing through my face, but I masked it. Just like I masked the tears in my eyes from the pain. She put her hand on my head, before taking a bunch of tissues and cleaning up my head.

'George, take her to Pomfrey.' she ordered, and I felt myself being lifted off of the sofa, into some warm arms. I sighed and clutched my head again, still feeling dizzy.

'I love you, Georgie...' I mumbled. He chuckled and shook his head.

'You spouting random madness? That's fine, I can deal with that.' I shook my head, groaning as I did so. That just shook my head up.

'No, no, you two, are, like, awesome, I love you guys-HEY, there's a Nargle!' I beamed, pointing at the spot above George's head. He gulped and started to run me to Pomfrey. I lay there, humming under my breath, and we finally got there. Pomfrey rushed up to us and tutted, taking me and putting me in a bed.

'You seem to be making this a home, Miss Kurtif!' she scolded, fretting over my head. I grinned.

'It'd be a brilliant home! Except the wallpaper, it's atrocious!' I scowled, looking at it. Yeah, I may have lost my mind a little bit... I blame blood loss. George sat beside me and looked at me worriedly, before grasping my hand and squeezing it. I smiled at him and squeezed it back. I was glad he was there to keep an eye on me.

Then I blacked out.

George looked over her as she closed her eyes and grimaced.

'Leia?' he whispered, squeezing her hand again. No response. He sighed and smoothed her forehead, still frowning. Why did she always seem to get hurt? It was like Pomfrey said, she was a magnet for trouble. She was probably used to it though, her old life and everything. Death Eater, beaten, no friends. He always frowned when he thought about it. It was so sad, it was like one of those stories that you think 'Naw, that can't be true, it's too sad!' Except it was true. It happened. To her.

She didn't deserve any of this. Underneath her tough exterior, there was a kind, loving girl. She had cared for Hermione whilst she was upset. She was fighting for Dumbledore, no matter what the risks were. She still felt guilty for the lives she had taken...

Lives she had taken. It still felt strange saying those words. He was best friends with a serial killer. Or, rather, You-Know-Who's weapon. She even said his name. That was brave. That was a semi-crime upon itself! She didn't want any of this, though. She'd have preferred a normal life, where she could have normal friends, and a normal family. George couldn't imagine her life being like that. It all seemed like something impossible. It sounded mean, but he couldn't imagine her with friends, and a kind family and without that horrid mark on her arm. If none of that was true, he wouldn't be friends with her. It seemed like another impossible idea. Mad. That she wasn't friends with Fred and he. George wouldn't admit it, but he couldn't imagine not being her friend. It just... He couldn't imagine it.

She was one of the best people he knew. She sacrificed so much for everyone, yet she didn't care. She just wanted to keep everybody happy. That was the sort of person she was. She hid it well. He and Fred could see right through it, though. As could Ron and Hermione.

'What happened to Miss Kurtif, Mr Weasley?' Pomfrey asked him. It snapped him out of his daydream, and he frowned at her.

'I'm afraid I can't say. It isn't my place, but if you ask Dumbledore why she is different, he may tell you. If he does, I'm sure she won't mind you knowing how this happened.' he said simply, Pomfrey tutting.

'I should be allowed to know, I need to care for her!'

'Well, I can't say, I've already made that clear.' he snapped, still holding the younger girl's hand. She was exactly a month younger than him and his twin, but they always made fun of her, saying they were a lot more. She took it like a great sport, and grinned. Pomfrey shook her head and bustled off, leaving George alone with Leia. He looked at her, worry clearly written on his face. He held her hand with his right hand, and used his left to caress her face slowly. He was worried about her, no doubt. What if she had to do something bad during the holidays? What if she got hurt, and he and Fred weren't there to look after her? He heard the door open slightly, and his head shot around, forgetting to take his hand from her face. He saw his twin there, grinning triumphantly. Then he realised and took his hand from her face in a way most people wouldn't notice. Except his twin.

Fred just smiled knowingly, which annoyed George a bit, before closing the door. George looked at where his twin had stood and smiled despite himself. He loved Fred, he knew him so well. He knew George wanted to be alone with her. He looked back at her face and saw blood staining her face, but no new blood. Pomfrey had done her job well. He smiled and took the cloth Pomfrey had left, before wiping the blood away, wetting the cloth every once in a while, before it was all gone, and her face was left bare. Which he was relieved by. She didn't look as nice with all the blood on her face.

He sighed and brought his hand back up to her face, continuing to caress it.

'Why do you always have to get hurt, huh? Why can't you just not be in danger? Then again, you wouldn't be you if you weren't in danger, and that would suck. You wouldn't need a dashing prince in shining armour otherwise, would you? Fred thinks he's your prince, but he isn't. I look after you more than he does.' George said to no-one, but her. Yes, she was unconscious. That didn't stop him talking to her. 'I was the one who stayed with you behind Hagrid's hut. I had to keep an eye on you, I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to you. Yeah, I sound a bit mushy, but I wouldn't. You go through so much, we never thank you. No-one thanks you for ruining your life for them. So, I will.'

'Thank you, Leia Kurtif, for saving my life on numerous occasions. More than you'd think you have, actually. You save me physically, and emotionally. I wouldn't have found my difference from Fred, if it weren't for you. I didn't want you hurt. He didn't really mind. Everyone thinks that we don't mind being mixed up, and we don't. Sometimes, though, it annoys me. I'm so different to him, in so many ways, we're only the same in looks. We both have different personalities. You know that, and never call me 'Fred', or him 'George'. Which I also want to thank you for. For knowing who I am. I mean, our own mother doesn't know which twin is which. It annoys me. I'm George. No-one else. Just George, but I'm not. I love being 'And George'. That's what I am, there's no denying it. We're Fred and George. And George. That's me. I really don't care though. As long as you know who I am, and my differences. Then I'm happy.' he continued, smiling throughout. He really didn't mind being confused with his twin, most of the time.

I heard a voice, but didn't open my eyes. Whoever it was obviously didn't want to be interrupted. Then I felt the hand on my face, which was smoothing my cheek, and it felt nice. Like someone wanted me.

'So, yeah. Thank you, Leia, also, for being there for me. I hope to keep you around for some time. OK, I'm down with my speech now. Godric, I hate speeches. I had to let that one out, though. I've never told anyone, and you'll never know what I said, but still. Thank you.' George finished lamely, obviously talking to me, and himself, mostly.

'Whatever it is you're thanking me for, you're welcome.' I smiled, opening my eyes to find that it was George who had his hand on my face, and was holding my hand. He looked at me, with wide eyes, before hugging me tightly.

'You're okay!' he whispered against my ears. I nodded my head.

'I was only bleeding, there's no need to cry over it!' I joked, grinning at him. He scoffed, but I saw that his eyes were damp slightly. I frowned and patted his arm. 'I'm fine, Georgie, honestly.'

'No, no, you're not!' he burst, and I opened my mouth to argue, but he decided to continue, which was unlike of him, so I listened. 'You're risking your life for us, and no-one knows but Dumbledore, Snape, Fred and I. No-one thanks you. Except me, but I only just did! Why should you have to, huh? Why should you have to risk your life over, and over, and over again? I don't want you to be hurt, I want you to be okay!' he ranted, taking his hand from my face, and I frowned, before grabbing it.

'George. I don't mind. I need to protect you all, it's my duty-'

'But it isn't! You don't have to do this! You only feel like you do, but you don't! You could easily just leave us all and go back to Norway, be the perfect Death Eater, but you don't. Why not? I've always wanted to know. Why not?' he asked, looking into my eyes, which looked so deep I had to answer.

'Because... Well, no-one should have to suffer in this world. No-one. I want to help everyone, especially the ones I love and their families. I want you all to survive. I love you, and Fred, and Mother, and Father. But I don't want anybody to die-'

'You LOVE your Dad? After all he's put you through?' George asked, his mouth hanging open. I chuckled and let go of his other hand, shutting his mouth for him.

'Don't keep your mouth open, you'll catch flies. Yes, I love my Father, he's always had a reason, no matter how deep it is, to hurt me. He loves me, deep, deep down, I can feel it. He's proud of me, no matter what. So, yes, I love him.' I said, smiling as I thought about it. My Father did love me, he just didn't show it. George sighed and squeezed my hand, just as Pomfrey rushed in.

'He wouldn't tell me, so, how do I fix her head-You're awake!'

'Yes, I'm awake. I just need you to treat it like a normal cut, that's what it is, it just arose from the mind.' I smiled, nodding at her. She smiled back and got to work, George not leaving my side once.

Eventually, she let me go, and we walked back to the common room, him holding me close to his side in a protective way. He wouldn't let anybody hurt me, and I knew it.

The next two weeks went by without a hitch, and we packed for home. I sighed as I picked up my picture Fred drew and packed it carefully away. I wouldn't get to see the twins all summer, but I could write to them using my diary.

I didn't go on the Hogwarts Express, I had to stay with Severus, before being apparated there. When we got there, I was given a tour. His house was quite fancy, there were quite a few rooms, and when I saw my room, I smiled. It was amazing, big, lots of room, decorated. Not really decorated, but that's how I liked it. I looked t Severus and smiled, letting him know I liked my room, and he nodded.

'Dinner is always at six o'clock. You should start preparing whatever you are to make, considering this time.' Severus said simply, before exiting the room, leaving me to unpack. I did so quickly, before seeing my diary flash. Which started the talking of the holidays...

Nothing happened until August. In which case an owl came, addressed to Severus. I took the letter from the owl, and paid it, before handing it to Severus at the breakfast table.

He read it, and grimaced.

'They know you're here. They need you for a riot they are planning to do at the Quidditch World Cup. I am not to attend, but you are needed. You must go, Leia.' Severus nodded, and I winced. I'd have to hurt innocent people, but I had to keep up the act. I nodded quietly, and frowned.

'When is it?'

'Tomorrow night. You are to report outside the Stadium at six o'clock, so it seems you'll have enough time to make dinner. You seem to be adequate at cooking.' he smirked, joking with me. I grinned and nodded.

'I can do that. I suppose you'll be apparating me there?' He nodded and I smiled, before continuing with my breakfast.

On the inside I was dying.

I'd have to go, and maybe, just maybe, hurt innocent people, just to keep up appearances. I'd have to be careful, very careful. I didn't want to hurt anyone. Maybe I could just... Not, make it look like I was, but actually not. I'd just have to see when we got there.

So, I made Severus his dinner, and he apparated me there.

There was Father.

I beamed and bounded forward, hugging him. He stepped back slightly from shock, before hugging me back awkwardly.

'Where have you been, Leia, your Mother has been worried sick!'

'Hogwarts, Father, I'm spying on Dumbledore, when Voldemort comes back, I'm sure he'll want information. Information on students that Severus cannot get.' I explained in as truthful a voice as I could manage. Which seemed to convince them all. Severus nodded and stepped back.

'You can fly to my abode when you are done. See you then, Leia.' Severus nodded, before turning. Father looked after him with shock.

'Are you alright staying with him? You can come home-'

'No, I'm fine there, thank you!' I smiled, before stepping back and looking at everybody else. 'So, what are we doing tonight?' I asked in an important voice. Everyone here knew that once they had said what they wanted to achieve, I'd be the one to take charge and plan it all out.

'Well, we just want to make it clear to everybody that he's coming back.'

'Right. So, here's the plan...' I muttered, before starting into an explanation, which everybody liked.

'Nice to have you back, Leia.' a Death Eater smiled, putting on his mask. I grinned at him and placed my own on, remembering the old thing. It had been through a lot, many killings, torturing, and it stank to high heavens. Good times...

We marched into the campsite, and I saw some of us blowing things up, and I heard screaming. I found the muggles before anyone else could. I'd be kind to them, holding them up using telekinesis, it was easier. So, whilst the others barged around, I held them up. Until I saw my two favourite red heads and a little girl running to the forest. I grinned and ordered the others to hold the muggles up.

'Those Weasleys owe me something...' I said in a menacing tone, they'd think I was going to torture them. Which I wasn't, obviously. I ran after them and caught up with them.

They turned around and fear crossed their faces as they jumped in front of the little girl in a protective stance. I shook my head and held my hand out, making her lie down on the floor to go to sleep.

'WHAT DID YOU DO TO OUR SISTER!' George yelled, charging forward, so I dodged.

'Woah, woah, it's only been two months, have you really forgotten who I am?' I tutted, shaking my head in a disappointed way.

'Leia?' Fred whispered. I grinned and pulled my mask up, letting it rest on my head.

'The one and only! Like my mask?'

'I have to say no, I'd prefer it if you weren't wearing it, but, whatever...' George muttered, picking himself off of the ground and standing up, before hugging me. I hugged him back, before pointing my hand at their sister, making her scream.

'Woah, why are you making Ginny scream!' Fred asked, after he had hugged me.

'The others think I'm torturing you guys, so you need to scream as well.' I put my hand over my ears as they complied, and took them off again. 'Right, so, yeah, hi! How've you guys been, was the game good?' I asked, grinning sheepishly. Others were out there being hurt, and here I was chatting. As soon as that thought crossed my mind, I held my hand up, pointing in the direction of the muggles. I'd make sure they wouldn't feel any spells that hit them, that wouldn't be fair. Fred and George didn't bother to ask what I was doing, it was as if they already knew.

'We're good, a little bit scared by this riot, the match was brilliant, Ireland won, how about you?' George said quickly. I smiled.

'Sorry about this, I had to plan it all to be as safe as possible, whether they'll go with it or not, but they will, they think I'll hurt them otherwise.' I said mischievously, watching as the twins' eyes widened.

'Y-YOU planned this!'

'Not intentionally, they came up with the idea, I planned it... I only found out about it yesterday morning...' I said cautiously, worried they'd be mad. They just shook their heads, so I continued. 'I'm good, Severus' house is nice, very fancy, my cooking seems to be improving some bit, which is good...' I laughed. The first dinner I had made had turned into me pouring soup over Severus' head. He had asked if I was trying to poison him, so I picked up the soup and dumped it over his head, which he had not been happy about. It had been funny, though.

'Should we guess you can't cook?' they both asked, smirking. I rolled my eyes.

'Well, let's just say you didn't want to be at the first dinner...' They laughed and I looked up into the sky, gasping.

'Crap. The Dark Mark! Guys, please, run! The others will flee now, I need to go, but run! Your sister will be fine, she'll wake up, NOW!' I said, waking her up, before switching into flying mode so I was only a black mist, before shooting off into the sky.

I soon flew back to Severus' house, and entered the house, him sitting in the lounge, staring into the fire.

'How did it go?' he asked, without me even announcing myself. I sat in the armchair near him and explained everything that had happened, including the Dark Mark. Who would be stupid enough to do that? I'd have to find out who it was, and they'd be getting-No, that was the old me. You can see just how much I have changed, not torturing somebody for breaking the rules. I said no conjuring the Dark Mark. Yet somebody disobeyed that. I was angry. No, not just angry, very angry.

Well, nothing happened after that. Life went on as normal.

Apart from the OWL results. I had completely forgotten about doing them. So, yeah, OWL's. Which I did good in. I got E's in all my subjects except two. I got O's in potions, and DADA, for being able to produce a Patronus. Lupin's face when he was watching the exams and I decided to do it. Priceless.

Severus and I apparated to Hogwarts, early, obviously, so I got to do whatever until the others got here. Which may have included my jumping off the astronomy tower... What, I was an adrenaline junkie!

So, I was jumping off of the tower, falling until the last second, before hovering so I didn't die, when I heard some yelling. McGonagall.

'WHAT IN THE NAME OF GODRIC GRYFFINDOR DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!' she shouted, before I gulped.

'Uh. Jumping off of the tower?'

'Why would you do that!' she asked fiercely, her face contorted with anger.

'I... Like to do so?' I said lamely. How was I meant to answer that? I jumped off for fun?

'You are lucky the term hasn't started yet, or you would have lost a lot of points for Gryffindor, Miss Kurtif!'

'But I was only enjoying myself! I can't get hurt doing this, professor!' But she had already turned around and was marching back to the castle. I shrieked in frustration, before also marching back, waiting for the twins, who would nearly be here.

I met the twins off of the train and we exchanged greeting, etcetera, and got to Hogwarts.

On carriages.

Pulled by skeleton horses.

'George? What are pulling these carriages?' I didn't take Care of Magical Creatures, I didn't see the point. George did, though.

'Thestrals. Oh, of course, you can see them, can't you?' I nodded and he continued. 'Only people who have seen someone die can see them. You having-'

'Killed people, I can see them?' I whispered quietly. He gulped, before nodding. I knew he found it strange that I had killed before, and that it probably scared him more than he wanted to let on. He nodded and helped me into the carriage, sitting me next to Fred, before taking a seat on my other side and rubbing my arm to comfort me. Lee Jordan jumped in and sat opposite us, smiling at us all.

'Hey, guys!' We all greeted him in reply and he turned to me.

'Where were you on the train, newbie?' I realised I still hadn't told him my name and smiled.

'Leia, please. I don't go home for the holidays, I get apparated to Hogwarts.' I explained, thanking the heavens that he didn't take it further. As the twins leant forward to discuss things, like the Quidditch World Cup, I leant backwards and stared at the ceiling. I felt a tug on my arm and saw George pointing at his head. I cocked my head to the side, before my eyes widened in understanding.

He wanted me to read his mind for a moment.

**Leia? You never told us why you left home...**

Well, I didn't appreciate being beaten, believe it or not.

Then I showed him memories of my life. All of it, Durmstrang, which was terribly cruel and harsh to their students, Father beating me whenever I came home for the holidays to find I had a lot of detentions, Mother comforting me, Karkaroff having private chats with me about Voldemort.

Then he saw the one I didn't want anyone to see. He wasn't meant to see it. I guess I got carried away.

He growled and I placed my hand on his knee in a comforting way.

I had showed him the time one boy had tried to 'Get it on with me'. I had said no, over and over, but he had kept coming on to me, trying to kiss me, not letting me go. I hadn't wanted to hurt him, it would have raised suspicion, so I was glad when a teacher had come around and given us both a detention for 'Public showing of affection'. I had tried to explain that he had come on to me, not giving me a choice, but everyone thought I was a slut there.

I had never told anybody about any of that, and here I was relaying it all upon George. He had been gripping my arm, and had now tightened his grip, as if I would be hurt if her were to let go. I sighed and rubbed his knee, ignoring Fred and Lee's looks of confusion.

'George, I'm alright...' I whispered.

'He. Tried. To. Rape. You.' he snarled through gritted teeth, a feat difficult to manage. I shuddered from the tone of his voice, and I heard Fred and Lee gasp.

'What? Who? I'll kill the bugger, I will!' Fred said fiercely, and I could tell he would carry that task out. I shook my head.

'It was just a boy back in Durmstrang. He isn't here, George is just feeling a bit protective of me, aren't you? Feeling too much like a brother...' I said softly, still rubbing his knee in a comforting way. Fred looked at George and sighed, placing his hand on his twin's shoulder.

'Georgie, she's fine, look, she's here, with us...' he whispered.

'That memory is going to haunt me for life, now.' George said. Lee just looked at us and opened his mouth to ask what was going on, but I held my hand up and put him to sleep. I'd wipe his memory later.

'I'm sorry, Georgie, I didn't mean to show you it, it just leaked through. I've never told anyone, I think I just needed someone to know, and you were there. I can wipe your memory of it, if you wish, I will.' I told him. I would, I didn't want to cause him any worry.

'Do you ever think about it?' he asked, growling quietly. I looked at Fred and he shrugged.

Fred, should I tell him? What if he loses it?

_Leia, he's going to assume the worst anyway, you may as well... Just be careful, I don't want my twin to lose it too badly._

I sighed and opened my eyes, using my hand to lift George's face up, so he was looking into my eyes.

'I have nightmares about it. I can see it all happening, but I also see what would have happened if a teacher hadn't have come. It scares me. Then I wake up, and I remember I have you two. When I was all alone, I'd wake up feeling scared, worried he'd come back. He tried, but he never got far. I'd always run away, or pull my wand out and threaten him.' I said quietly, tears coming to my eyes. I didn't want to hurt George, and I knew that was what I was doing by telling him this. I saw his eyes soften as the tears came, and instead of losing it like I thought he would, he pulled me into his chest tightly, hugging me. I sniffed and sat there being hugged, wishing I could take back everything that had just happened. I heard Fred sigh, and he took his hand from his twin's shoulder, placing it in his lap awkwardly.

'George, I can take it from your memory. It will make it easier for you-'

'No, no, I have to know what you've been through. Have you ever had anything else bad?' I gulped and looked away, only to have my face held in his hands this time, pulling my face to look at him.

'What else, Leia?' George snapped, and I could feel the anger pulsing through him, the worry, and I wasn't even searching for his emotions. They were too strong and had kicked down his barrier.

'I-We had worse detentions at Durmstrang than at Hogwarts. Different rules in the Ministry. Crucio and Imperio were allowed.' I whispered to him, projecting some of my detentions into him.

We had been locked in cupboards for some. Cupboards that we had to curl up and stay as still as possible. For hours, days, we were there, unable to eat or drink. The longest I had been there was for a day and a half. The maximum. After coming out from there, we were lined up, dressed only in our undergarments, in a freezing room, and in turn crucio-ed. The pain that ran through our bodies was intense, even worse as we were numb already, it was terrible. Then we'd be let out, having to walk back to the school in just a coat and undergarments.

George hissed as he watched this and hugged me tighter.

'I will NEVER let you be hurt again. Not whilst I'm there, you will not be hurt.' he said through gritted teeth. I sighed.

'I'm afraid you are going to have to break that promise... I'm always going to be hurt, it's my job...' I said softly, patting his back. He shook his head.

'I don't want you to get hurt-'

'George Fabian Weasley, we have been through this, I'd much rather be hurt than the Wizarding Community be killed!' I snapped, leaning away and looking at him through narrowed eyes. He was being selfish, I would not give up my job just so I'd be alright. No freaking way.

'Leia Oceane Kurtif, you stay safe, or I will kill you, you got it?' he asked fiercely, looking at me in a threatening way. I nodded, scowling at him for the use of my middle name. Oceane. What was Mother thinking?

'Do you think I get purposefully hurt?' I asked snappily. He shook his head and sighed.

'Just leave it, Georgie...' Fred mumbled.

* * *

><p>=O Yeah, I know, but I couldn't help it. Love you guys, please review, makes my day, etcetera...<p>

Kira  
>xxxx<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

'Yes, listen to your twin, for once.' I scowled. George opened his mouth to argue, but Fred kicked him, causing George to yelp. They looked at each other, and were having a conversation in their heads. Finally, George backed down, sitting back in defeat. I nodded and held my hand to Lee's forehead, making him forget anything he shouldn't have heard and waking him up. He yawned and looked at us.

'Woah, I'm sorry, guys, I didn't mean to go to sleep!' he said, looking around. I grinned at him, and all conversation went back to normal, but George still watched me warily, having put his arm around my waist. At one point, Lee saw this.

'Hey, I didn't know you two were going out!' he smiled. George and my's eyes widened comically, and Fred laughed. George refused to take his arm from my waist, and I cursed him silently for this.

'We're not. We are friends. Just friends.' I said firmly, looking at George for verification of my statement. He nodded quickly, but Lee still eyed us with suspicion, before shrugging. I breathed out in relief at this and smiled at George, who smiled back. We were NOT together, nor did we like each other in that way. We just saved each other. He made sure I did nothing rash, and I made sure he didn't go mad from... Well, I suppose everything. I kept him happy about the whole Voldemort thing... You know, made sure he knew that he wasn't back. Almost instinctively, I brought my arm up in front of my face, pretending to check the time, and gasping. My Mark had been so faded for so many years. It was bolder. George looked at me and raised his eyebrow.

He-I-George, my Dark Mark is becoming clearer!

**WHAT!**

H-He's coming back, Georgie, he's coming back! Petti-The traitor is bringing him back.

I had nearly said Pettigrew. George knew no such thing that Sirius was innocent. He looked at me, a worried expression on his face.

That was when we got to Hogwarts. Lee ran ahead to see the other girls on the Quidditch team, and Fred stayed with us.

'So, what did you tell George that he is now freaking out over?' he asked non-chalantly.

'Voldemort's coming back.' I said simply, laughing when Fred gasped loudly. 'Wasn't expecting that, were you, Freddie?' I smirked. He shook his head, looking at me worriedly. 'Look, when he comes back, you guys know I'll have to be there, right? It will be too suspicious if I'm not...' I said nervously. I was honestly feeling nervous to seeing him again. He wouldn't be able to use Leglimency on me, I was too skilled in Occlumency, but what if he knew I wasn't on his side?

'Leia, don't worry. We'll cover for you here.' they both said firmly. I smiled at them, before pulling them into the castle and seating us in the Great Hall.

So, we were listening. Alright, pretending to. Until something was mentioned.

'The Triwizard Tournament is coming to Hogwarts!' And we were in uproar. We were all cheering. Everyone wanted to enter. Except me. I had too much danger, and I could win it hands down with my powers, and all... But I knew Fred and George wanted to get the money. They wanted to open a shop. For jokes. A joke shop. To be honest, I couldn't see them doing anything else, it was perfect for them. That's why I had been sending them money secretly. Anonymous. They had no idea who had been sending it to them, I had heard them talking about it to Lee in the carriage. I knew they'd try to give it back to me, so I kept it anonymous. Then they'd have nobody to give it back to, and they would end up keeping it.

'Due to the dangers of the competition, only students of age will be able to compete!' And there was more uproar. Not in a good way.

'THAT'S RUBBISH!' the twins yelled at Dumbledore, and I felt anger in them both, but also relief. I knew that one twin wouldn't want the other to enter, and vice-versa. I knew it.

So, that was that.

Fred and George tried to get in anyway. Ended up with beards. I did try to warn them, but they went ahead anyway. I laughed with the rest of them until they started fighting, which is when I stepped forward and looked at them, hands on my hips. They both gulped and jumped away from each other straight away, everybody laughing. Yeah, I could get them to do what I wanted.

Then came the day that it was to be announced who was going to compete in the Triwizard Tournament.

'And the champion for Beauxbatons... Is Fleur Delacour!' A pretty girl skipped up and into the other room, gabbling away in French.

'The champion for Durmstrangs is... Viktor Krum!' I stood up and cheered. I wasn't letting my old school down, not now, I'd have a hard time choosing who to support.

'The champion for Hogwarts is... Cedric Diggory!' I stayed stood up and cheered with the rest of the school, considerably louder than I did for Durmstrang. I suppose that decided who I was supporting!

'Now, the Triwizard champions will...' But then the Goblet lit up again.

'What the-' Fred started.

'Hell?' George finished. I nodded and looked at it curiously. Dumbledore picked up the paper that had just flown out of it. Bloody hell.

'Harry Potter...' he whispered. Normally we wouldn't have heard him, but we were all listening intently. I saw Harry's eyes widen, and Mione push him out of his chair and up to Dumbledore. Harry staggered up and looked at Dumbledore, who nodded, and proceeded to the next room. Instead of finishing what he was about to say, Dumbledore followed him in, grimacing.

I turned to the twins, and we all had identical faces on.

Shock.

Well, as Dumbledore wasn't here, we were all told to go. I was walking out with the twins, when I held back almost instinctively. They didn't realise and continued to walk. Then I was pulled back, a hand over my mouth. I turned around and got ready to kick, before I stopped.

'Long time, no see, Leia...' Zef smirked. Him. The boy had had tried to rape me. I opened my mouth, but he clamped his hand over my mouth. I struggled fiercely. 'I knew I'd see you again. I knew it. It was in my stars that I would meet a lover.'

'I never have been, nor ever will be, your lover.' I snarled against his hand. He tutted and shook his head.

'Well, explain why your top was off that time in the corridor, then?'

'You took it off! Against my own will!'

'I didn't see it like that. The way I saw it, you were rearing to go!' he said spitefully. My eyes widened, and I felt like I had been slapped.

'Yeah, rearing to go. Away from you!' I growled. He shook his head again and fingered the hem of my top. I tried to scream, but he clamped my mouth tighter. He brought my top up and I squirmed, trying to get away.

Then I saw a fist connect with Zef's jaw and I heard a crack. His hand left my mouth, and I pulled my top down, tears flying to my eyes, as I turned to see my saviour.

'George.' I whispered, falling into his arms. He held me tightly, and I saw Fred turn up at his shoulder and start forward to Zef, pulling him up. Zef looked at me and sneered.

'So, you have two lovers now? Or you just can't tell them apart-' He was cut off by Fred slamming him against the wall.

'Take. That. Back.' he snarled. Zef spat in his face and laughed, before groaning, as Fred kneed him in the balls. I turned my face from them, and buried it in George's chest, clutching the fabric of his clothing almost painfully. George put his arms around me protectively, pulling me closer, if that was possible.

'I want you to take that back, and to apologise to Leia for what you did years ago, and to apologise for what you just tried to do.' he whispered in a deathly tone, one that even I winced at. I don't know what happened then, apart from that George suddenly let go of me, and was holding Zef to the floor, Fred lying on the floor away from him. He'd attacked Fred!

That's when I got mad.

'George. Get out of the way.' I snarled, holding my hand out. George looked at me, his eyes widening.

'No, Leia, no, you can't do that, no matter how much of a git he is, you can't hurt him that bad-'

'Watch me.' I growled, clenching my fist tightly, enjoying the yells of pain that emitted from him. George yelped and got up, at my side again in a second. I clenched my fist a tiny bit harder, before George grabbed my hands, holding them apart. I looked at him, and he frowned.

'Leia. You can't do this,' he whispered. 'You're not like that anymore, you're not, you're an amazing girl, don't kill him.'

'He hurt Fred!' I cried, shaking my head, trying to hurt him more. I saw Zef on the floor, unconscious. As was Fred. I let out an involuntary sob, and George looked to where I was looking, letting out a gasp, before kneeling beside his twin. Leaving me free to hurt Zef.

I pulled my wand out and pointed it at him, whispering a spell I had only seen in a book.

'Haticus Turifo' I said, pointing my wand at his face. I saw his face screw up in pain, as I saw boils erupt all over his body. I looked at George and saw him still crouching over Fred. I took one look at Zef, decided George needed me more at that point, and knelt next to him, squeezing his hand.

'He's fine. Honestly. He isn't dead.'

'You're sure?'

'Yes, I know when he's going to die, remember?' I snapped. He nodded and clutched Fred's hand with his free hand. 'Look, I'm going to wipe Zef's memory. You take Fred back to the common room, I'll be right there, got it?' I asked sternly, and George nodded, picking up Fred and marching away, but not before squeezing my hand tightly and thanking me profusely. I didn't even ask what for, just nodded and smiled, ordering him away. I turned to Zef and placed my hand on his forehead, wiping his memories, before sitting there silently for a minute. I sighed and picked myself up, stalking back to the common room, slowly. Then I remembered something, and smiled to myself.

I walked back in, to find a crowd around Fred and George, George having lay Fred on a sofa and was kneeling over him. I pushed through the crowd and knelt beside him, looking at him, and smiling.

He didn't have to know what I was about to do.

I pretended to be caressing Fred's ribs, where he had been kicked hard, but I was healing them. George watched and narrowed his eyes at me.

'Leia. You shouldn't have done that.' he frowned, picking up my hand and moving it away. I shook my head.

'I know you won't be happy without Fred. You can easily do without me for a day, or so.' I mumbled. He shook his head.

'No, I need you both, and Fred will be angry at me that I let you do that-' I cut him off by glaring at him. Whereas the twins had gotten used to my eyes, it still cut them off sometimes.

'George, if you don't shut up, I'll make it you lying there, not him.' I said sternly. He gulped and shook his head.

'Leia... Look, just come and stay with us tonight, eh? I'll keep an eye on you both.' he smiled, and I nodded, noticing the crowd had faded away. Fred was waking up.

I yelped and hugged him tightly, making him jump, but hugged me back. I leant back, and George hugged him as well.

'Freddie, I was worried you had been hurt!' George said sadly, and I saw tears running down his eyes, which made me curious. George didn't cry. Fred noticed this and held him up, sitting up slowly.

'Georgie, I'm fine... Don't cry.' he pleaded, wiping the tears from George's cheek, and smiling. George shook his head, more tears coming down his face, and I leant back, observing the scene in front of me.

That was when I realised how close these two were.

They would cry over each others hurt, even if it was completely normal.

Though Fred would die.

I shoved this thought away slowly, and looked back at them, seeing George burrow his face on Fred's shoulder, trying to hide his face from us all. I knew he didn't want anyone to see him crying. Fred looked as taken-aback as I felt, rubbing George's back soothingly, and pulling his face up.

'Georgie, I'm fine! Don't worry!' he said quietly, and I suddenly felt like I was intruding. George nodded his head, wiping tears away.

'I know, I'm being stupid. I just didn't want you hurt, I love you.' George whispered. I resisted the urge to coo, settling for smiles instead.

'I love you too, Georgie, but I'm fine! You're making us look like saps in front of the lovely lady, here!' he smirked, looking at me, his arm still around George's shoulder. George looked up, as if he had only just realised I was here, and smiled apologetically, before frowning.

'Freddie, don't kill me for it, I didn't realise what she was doing, but she healed you.' George said, pointing at me. I groaned and Fred looked at me.

'You did what?' Fred grimaced, narrowing his eyes in an identical way to that of his twin. I crossed my arms over my chest and looked at him indignantly.

'I did what I thought fit best for you and George. As you can see, he was in tears, thought you had died.' I said, starting to feel uneasy. I hadn't done anything wrong! Fred took his arm from around George's shoulder and placed it in front of him, reaching out to me. I held my hand up slowly, and held it out, before snapping it back, pushing myself away as the memories came back to me. Voldemort giving me my Mark, me holding my arm out for him, my arm being in the exact way I had been for Fred. He cocked his head to the side, and I sent him the memory. His eyes softened and he moved forward, holding his hand out, and grabbing mine.

'Leia, you don't need to worry, I won't do that to you!' he whispered, rubbing my hand. I nodded and squeezed his. He sighed and picked me up, holding me close to his chest, before making his way up to the boys' dorm. I heard George follow on, and yawned, knowing I'd go to sleep any moment.

I saw George cut in front of us, and he opened the door to the sixth year boys' dorm, and Fred walked in, me still clutched against him.

He placed me in George's bed and I groaned.

'No, no, Georgie has to sleep...' I mumbled, trying to get up. George shook his head and knelt beside me.

'It's fine, I told him to put you here. He wanted to put you in his bed, but I refused to let him, point blank. I'm thankful you saved him.' he smiled, smoothing my cheek slowly, obviously knowing how close I was to sleeping. I yawned again, and he smiled triumphantly. I wanted to wipe the smirk off of his face, but I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer, so I closed them, and drifted off.

George looked at her as she closed her eyes and sighed, before looking at his twin, who knelt down beside him. George had been sincerely worried, scared sick, when that boy had gone for Fred. He thought his world was going to explode, he hated the feeling it had given him. He had nearly lost his twin. Then Leia had healed him. Leia.

He looked back at her, holding her hand carefully as she slept, sighing.

'You're rather taken with her, aren't you, Georgie?' Fred whispered, watching George hold her hand. George shook his head.

'No, she's an amazing friend, I don't like her that way.'

'I beg to differ-OW!' Fred howled, George having kicked him. He rubbed his knee and moved closer to George. 'She'll be fine, Georgie...' Fred whispered in George's ear, putting his arm around George's waist. George nodded, putting his own arm around Fred's shoulder, so they were latched to each other.

'I can't believe she healed me, she knew what would happen...' Fred said quietly. George simply nodded, holding Leia's hand, whilst cuddling Fred.

'You know what, I don't know what I'd do without you...' George whispered, turning to look at his twin. Fred looked at him and smiled.

'I know how you feel, Georgie, honestly. If you were out of my life, it'd be like a half of me died.'

'Now you know how I felt when that boy got you. I thought you had been killed. Leia had to persuade me otherwise, I was so scared. I felt like I was dead.' George said sadly, remembering how he had felt. Crouching over Fred had been one of the worst moments of his life, believing his twin was dead, or being hurt. He had been worried that boy had crucio-ed him.

Suddenly, George felt a nudge at his side, and grimaced.

'Gred, she's... She's nudging me. In her sleep.'

'Let her in, she must be doing it self-consciously, she must want to get something off of her chest. Something no-one knows about. Georgie, let her in.' Fred said quietly. George gulped and nodded, closing his eyes and relaxing against his twin's shoulder, placing his head on Fred's chest, Fred holding him tightly. The twins had never been the most intimate people, but so much had just happened, George had nearly lost his twin, he needed to be near him, just to make sure he was OK, just to know he was there. Fred obviously felt the same way, or he would have accused George of being a sap and making him stop. That was a part of their bond.

Then it started.

Leia looked very young, about three, four? She was standing next to a pasty looking man, with bright red eyes. You-Know-Who.

'Kill them, Leia. They went after your Mother and Father, they won't back down unless you kill them...' he said quietly, and he watched Leia's eyes widen.

'My family...' she whispered, looking at the three men and a woman standing there. They were trying to shake their heads, but You-Know-Who had placed a charm on them all. George watched You-Know-Who nod, and Leia frown. George bent in front of her, holding his hand out to try and stop her, but his hand went right through her. He frowned and watched her as she pulled her hands up, before squishing them together reluctantly, but firmly. He watched the middle man fall and gasped, leaving Leia's side and running forward, checking the man.

Dead.

He watched as Leia killed the other two men, before it came to the woman.

'She was the mastermind behind it... Torture her before killing her, just so she knows it's bad...' You-Know-Who whispered, pointing at her. George watched as Leia walked forward and leant into the woman's face, walking in to hear what she was saying.

'I'll give you something for the pain. You'll know compassion before you die.' she snarled quietly, waving her hand, before getting started. The woman screamed as Leia killed her finally, and George felt tears come to his eyes, as he was pushed out suddenly. Back into Fred's arms, noticing they were now lying down on the floor, Fred clutching him tightly. He opened his eyes to find himself staring into Fred's bright blue eyes and Fred grimaced.

'You were thrashing. I had to keep a hold of you...' he mumbled, picking them up. George just smiled and nodded, pulling Fred off of the floor and over to the free bed.

They both lay down on it, and Fred asked what he had seen.

'I-She-She showed me a few of the people she killed...' George whispered quietly, thinking about what he had seen. And where he was laying down.

Fred's bed.

The last time they had slept in the same bed, or even just sat there, talking in them, was when they were eleven. They had had to get out of the habit of doing so, having to go to Hogwarts. The twins had always slept together, Fred keeping an eye on George, who was more prone to nightmares. The amount of times he had been waken up in the middle of the night by a crying George, who had left his bed... So, Fred would always let him slide under his blanket, cuddling him until he fell asleep. Fred had never minded this, as whenever George had been there, he had never had a nightmare. Only when he was without George, he was like a dream catcher!

Everybody always commented that they were close, some even asking if there was something 'more' going on between the two. Their Mum had asked them once. That had been awkward. She had come in to find the twins cuddling each other in Fred's bed, and come in the next morning, asking them.

They hadn't realised what she had meant, and had simply said that they loved each other a lot. She had shaken her head and left it at that, thinking about her own twin brothers as she did. Her brothers had been close, but not as close as Fred and George were, they had never slept in the same bed.

She had come in night after night, to see that they were still sleeping together, and had decided to break them out of the habit. She had kept them apart for a few days, but had given up soon enough, due to the constant screaming she had been given, mostly from Fred.

Fred had been the screamer. George had been the crier.

Fred had screamed at his Mum to let George stay with him, and George had cried for hours on end, before their Dad couldn't take it anymore, and put them together, making them happy again. They had learnt not to sleep together, though.

George still had problems with nightmares, as did Fred.

Which is why they kept their beds right next to each other during the night, only a minimal bit of space between them, ensuring that they could easily hold their hands out to hold each others hand.

None of the other boys questioned them about it, mostly due to them never having seen it happen. Fred and George were very secretive when it came to them looking sappy.

'She showed you it? Was it scary?' Fred asked him, looking worried. George nodded his head and put his hands behind his head.

'I-I couldn't stop her. She was asked to torture one of them beforehand, but you know what? She had a heart, even then. She gave her relief from the pain, she had been squishing her insides up, yet she gave her relief, she felt nothing.' George said compassionately, Fred gaping. George could practically see his head turning, trying to figure out what the hell had been going on.

'So, she was semi not evil?' Fred summed up lamely. George chuckled and nodded.

'Is that the best way you could put it, Freddie?'

'Basically... You didn't really make a lot of sense, I'm afraid, Georgie...' Fred smirked, before they heard a thump, and they both shot up, looking to find Leia was lying on the floor, struggling against some invisible rope. George leapt up and picked her up, placing her on the bed, holding her down.

'Help me, Gred!' he shouted desperately, Fred running over quickly, before George thought of something. 'Fred, I'm gonna try and latch onto her thoughts. We need to find out what's wrong, maybe if I make the same connection as the one she gave me, I'll be able to find out.' he said quickly, and, without waiting for Fred's response, closed his eyes and pointed his wand at her, trying something he had never tried before. He was going to try and break into her mind whilst it was weak.

He opened his eyes and found Leia with You-Know-Who, the latter moving closer to her, her stepping backwards.

'Please, don't hurt them, Master, I'll do anything!' she pleaded, and George froze behind a pillar he had found. Who was he going to hurt? Then he realised this must be a nightmare.

'It is too late, Leia, I will now have you all to myself, you will have no want of them!' You-Know-Who whispered, before reaching his hand out for her. George yelled and charged forward, jumping on his back. _Never thought I'd jump on You-Know-Who's back... _he thought grimly. Leia let out a quick scream, before waving her hand, and You-Know-Who disappeared immediately. She looked at him, and sobbed shortly, causing George to dart off of the ground and pull her into a hug.

'Ah, so you weren't confused of them both, but you're with him, huh, Leia?' he heard a voice sneer, and turned them both around, to find the boy who had hurt his twin and tried to hurt Leia standing there. George looked at Leia and saw her eyes blaze with fury, and tried to hold her arms down.

'Leia, it's all a dream, I promise, none of it's real...' he said soothingly. She looked at him, and her eyes widened.

'George? What are you doing here? Wait, it's a dream, you're not real.' she said sadly, closing her eyes, clasping her fists together. George shook his head. Before thinking. She obviously didn't know that she had shown him any of this. She didn't realise he was actually there.

'What does it matter if I'm not real? I can still protect you. I will protect you.' George said firmly, holding her behind his back as he looked to the boy. 'You will leave my family alone,' he snarled, feeling Leia put her arms around his waist. 'Or you will suffer the consequences.'

'So, I can do what I want to Leia, then?' he smirked. Leia trembled behind him and George felt a wave of anger pulse through him.

'She IS family. She's like another younger sister.'

'I'm only a month younger...' Leia mumbled instinctively, causing George to chuckle and hold her closer.

'Ah, well, this is touching... You two seem too close, though. What would certain people think of this? Of your relationship with Weasley and his degenerate twin?' That was when Leia stepped away from me, walking forward and slapping him hard across the face, before pushing him to the floor and murmuring to him in a different language... Norwegian?

'Hva du kaller utarte, jeg kaller omsorg. Du kommer nær noen av dem igjen, vil jeg personlig komme og drepe deg ... Har du det?' she whispered, and, judging by the boy's look, she had said something threatening. He switched his face back and stared at her.

'Hva hvis jeg ikke gjør det?'

'Jeg sa. Du dør. Du skade dem, vil du bli drept.' Leia continued, glaring at him. George slowly walked forward and put his arms around her waist, pulling her away slightly.

'Leia... Leia, please, snap out of it... This is just a dream...' he muttered quietly. Leia looked at him and scowled.

'I know this is a dream.' Leia said loudly, before turning and kicking the boy in the balls. George winced and pulled her back again.

'Leia, leave it! Please! Come on!' Leia looked at him and saw some fear in his eyes, and allowed herself to be pulled back.

Suddenly he felt the room swirl around them, and he felt Leia leaving his arms and screaming.

'George! George, George!' Fred yelled, trying to hold two people down at once. Then both stopped moving, and were still. George opened his eyes and looked at his twin.

'She had a nightmare. She didn't mean for me to go after her, she accidentally called for me. She didn't think I was real...' George muttered, looking at Leia. Who was waking up...?

I opened my eyes and saw the twins looking over me. I looked up at them and blinked, before hugging them both. Then I looked at George, who smiled.

'You needed to get that memory out, huh?'

'What memory?' I asked, feeling a bit confused. I had shown him something whilst I was asleep? Oh, Godric, had he been scared?

'When... When you killed those four people. You let the woman off without pain...' he murmured. I gulped and looked at him, blinking.

'Sorry, Georgie...' I muttered, lowering my gaze to the floor. He picked my head up and looked me in the eyes.

'Don't worry. I'd prefer you got it out than let it eat you up...' I continued to look at him, before remembering my dream. For some reason, it included George... Not Fred, George. Just George. Not both. It confused me, quite a bit. I saw George look at me, before looking to his twin, who nodded.

'Uh. May I ask what some words mean, you talking Norwegian and all... Just let me get ready, I need to get the memory...' George mumbled, before stopping. Fred pointed his wand at George and flicked it, murmuring a spell.

'Hva du kaller utarte, jeg kaller omsorg. Du kommer nær noen av dem igjen, vil jeg personlig komme og drepe deg ... Har du det?' he said, and my eyes widened, somehow getting déja vu. I opened my mouth to translate, but he continued.

'Hva hvis jeg ikke gjør det?' he said, still looking at me. I blinked and realised where he had got this from. My dream. I opened my mouth to ask how he knew this, but he continued.

'Jeg sa. Du dør. Du skade dem, vil du bli drept.'

I blinked, before translating it quickly.

'The first bit means 'What you call degenerate, I call caring. You get close to either of them again, I will personally come and kill you ... Got it?''

'The second bit means 'What if I do?''

'The third bit means 'I said. You die. You hurt them, you will be killed.''

The twins looked at me, both surprised.

'Degenerate! I am not degenerated!' Fred fumed, and I laughed.

'You're worried about being called that?' He clenched his fist, and I laughed, hugging him tightly. Then I looked at George, still hugging Fred one-armed.

'How did you know what I said in my dream?' He gulped and looked again at Fred.

'You pulled me into it... That really was me, there...' he said tentatively. My eyes widened and I stepped forward.

'I pulled you in? You saw what Zef said?' I said quietly. He nodded and gulped.

'WHY DOES EVERYBODY THINK YOU AND I ARE GOING OUT!' I shouted, feeling a bit angry at this. Why? We were not, we did not like each other that way!

'I-I don't know! Do-Don't ask me!' George said worriedly, holding his hands up. I let out a shriek of frustration, before I stopped and looked to Fred.

'How long was I out?'

'About an hour...' Fred mumbled, looking at me cautiously. I cocked my head to the side.

'So, you enter my dream, and I come to... That's... Interesting...' I muttered. George stepped forward and hugged me tightly.

'Thank you for saving Fred...' he whispered, and I doubted Fred had heard it. I nodded and smiled.

'My pleasure.'

That was that.

'Leia, come on! We're gonna be late, George and I need to take bets!' Fred urged, running ahead with George. I scowled and looked around, seeing no-one, and flying after them.

We got there, and I quickly switched back, before we walked in. Fred and George ran off to take bets, and I saved us some seats.

'Which of the twins do you like?' I turned and found Alicia, Angelina and Katie, as I now knew, staring at me.

'We took bets... We need to know...' Angelina smiled apologetically. I shook my head, an amused smile creeping on my face.

'I don't like either of them...'

'You must do, you spend so much time with them! You even watch them in practise, no matter how cold it is!' Katie grinned, and I saw sparkles in all of their eyes. They were excited, wanted some gossip. So, I'd give them some.

'Oh, I actually like them both, they're both so hot, right?' I grinned mischievously, and they believed me, their eyes widening.

'What-?'

'I'm kidding! I don't like either of the twins, they're my best friends!' I said reassuringly. I did not like them like that. They nodded at me.

'You guys owe me a galleon!' Katie grinned, and Alicia and Angelina forked out, albeit reluctantly. I smirked in an amused way, and they ran off. I looked in front of me, and found the twins looking at me, both taking a seat either side of me. I blinked. I had deliberately given them seats next to each other, but no, they had to sit either side of me. Then again, I was freaking out a little bit about this. I knew Harry was, but in a much bigger scale...

I looked ahead and watched as Krum, Delacour and Diggory competed, before seeing Harry emerge. I felt so sorry for him, standing there, completely terrified. I felt a side of me I'd never even felt before come out, a mothering side. I just wanted to hug him and tell him it'd be alright. The twins felt me tense up, and each put an arm around me, trying to comfort me. They also had my hands. They knew I'd try and sway this, making the dragon not try to kill Harry. I growled quietly, but was happy they had stopped me, or it wouldn't have been fair.

Harry was fine, though, even I was impressed. His plan really was excellent, summoning his Firebolt, it made sense! Then the way he flew, Godric, he could fly.

I cheered with the rest, and saw the Durmstang students giving me evils. I stuck my tongue out at them, as did the twins, and their eyes widened.

Yeah. I had friends.

I linked arms with Fred and George, and we went to collect the bet money, distributing also.

At the party later, Harry opened his egg and it screamed loudly, causing me to jump in the air, only to be caught by George, who laughed at me. I looked at him, and shook myself with indignation.

Neville started worrying about what was going to be the next task, suggesting the Cruciatus curse.

'Don't be a prat, Neville, that's illegal,' George said. 'They wouldn't use the Cruciatus Curse on the champions. I thought it sounded a bit like Percy singing... maybe you've got to attack him while he's in the shower, Harry.'

We all burst out laughing at this, and George smiled triumphantly. Like he always did when he told a joke that everyone liked. He really was a joker, like Fred, they loved it.

* * *

><p>Review! =D<p>

Kira  
>xxxx<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

'Angelina,' Fred said, not going red like I expected. I could tell he liked her... I cocked my head to the side, I had never seen him ask her! Neither had George, apparently, who was looking mutinously at his twin now, for keeping something so big from him.

'What?' Ron said, looking taken aback. 'You've already asked her?'

'Good point,' Fred said, and George and I nodded in understanding. Here we go... 'Oi, Angelina!' Fred yelled, turning to look at Angelina, who was talking to Alicia. She turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

'What?' she called back.

'Want to come to the ball with me?' Fred yelled, smiling smugly. She gave him a look up and down, before nodding.

'All right, then!' she grinned, before turning back to Alicia. George watched him, a strange look on his face. Ron and Harry ran off, and we both stared at Fred.

'What?'

'How the bloody hell did you get her to say yes so easily?' George gaped.

'Ah, you'll never know, dear twin of mine, but, you see, some people like each other and just don't say! Much like two other people I know!' Fred said, smirking slightly.

'What? Who else likes each other but don't realise?' I asked curiously, suddenly feeling like a gossip girl. He waved his hand dismissively.

'Don't worry, it doesn't matter... Hey, Forge, are you gonna ask who you like to the ball?' Fred asked, looking at his twin expectantly. George's eyes widened, and he shrugged. George liked someone? Usually, I'd scan him to see who, but we had already had that rule, I was not allowed to read his mind.

'I think she'd say yes!' Fred nodded, grinning at him. George's ears turned a bit red, and I bit back a laugh.

'Who you going with, Leia?' George asked, trying to change the subject. I granted him this.

'I don't think I'm going... Nobody would ask me, seeing as you two are the only ones here who even know me, and Fred's got a date, and you like someone. Otherwise, I would have ended up begging one of you,' I grinned sheepishly. Fred and George indicated for me to continue, and I sighed.

'I may end up going with Draco... That's who my parents would probably like me to go with, and vice versa...' I mumbled, seeing their looks of shock.

'What?' they both exclaimed.

'We were arranged to be married. I'm not sure if we still are, but I sure hope not, I never liked Draco like that...'

'Married? To the ferret?' George said, snickering slightly. I whacked his arm and grimaced.

'It is not funny.'

'It is, Leia...' I crossed my arms and turned away from him, and he groaned.

'Don't ignore me, Leia, I'm sorry? I'll give you a cake?' I turned back to him immediately, and I saw him holding a cake that he had just conjured.

'Am I going to be poisoned?' I asked warily, causing them both to chuckle, whilst shaking their heads. I took the cake cautiously, and waved my wand, muttering 'Geminio', and handing them one each.

'You guys have one too, I'll feel bad otherwise!' I smiled. Part of that was true, the other bit was me wanting to make sure that I wouldn't turn into a canary. Like Neville had. They shrugged and bit into their cakes, making me relieved, and biting mine. It tasted good!

'Wow. A lot better than my cooking.' I said approvingly, grinning happily. They chuckled, and fell into silence. I was thinking of the ball.

We had to learn to dance, as well. With McGonagall.

I saw George looking around, seeing Fred speed-walk to Angelina and shrugged. So, he couldn't find the girl he liked...

He turned to me and smiled.

'Leia?' he sang, holding his hand out. 'You know you love me? Will you please be my partner?' I sighed and nodded, taking his hand, before walking to the dance floor McGonagall had made. I looked to McGonagall and she showed us how to dance with someone, using Ron as a model. I snickered along with George and we both made a mental note to not let him ever live it down.

Then came the awkward part.

'Right, boys, you place your right hand under the girls' shoulder blades, and girls, you place your left hand on their arm, before grasping each others free hand.' I looked at George, and he smiled awkwardly, placing his hand just below my shoulder, and I placed my hand on his, before holding his hand tightly. This didn't have to be awkward. I looked down at the floor, and saw about two feet between us.

'Mr Weasley, Miss Kurtif, you may move closer, you won't kill each other!' McGonagall barked and I rolled my eyes, before stepping closer to George, so that there was no room. He looked at me and grinned.

'Don't worry, I won't let you fall...'

'I think I should be saying that, don't you?'

'No, I have to dip you, remember?' I opened my mouth to give a smart comeback, but nothing came out, and I scowled. He smirked, and we had to begin, him walking forward, me moving backwards, whilst turning on the spot. I was a terrible dancer, as we discovered, and George was alright, which meant he took the lead, and I, reluctantly, followed.

This continued for a few minutes, before we were instructed to do the next step.

Picking up our partners and spinning them.

My eyes widened, and I gulped, looking at George, expecting a smirk to be found. None was there, he was looking at me with all seriousness. I cocked my head to the side, and he placed his hands on my waist, listening intently to McGonagall. She told the boys how to do it, and George suddenly picked me up, spinning me around, and I closed my eyes, trying not to squeal. I did not like that move. Not one bit.

My feet hit the floor, and I sighed in relief. He grinned at me, and leant in to whisper to me.

'I need to know how to dance, the girl I'm planning to ask is AWFUL...' he beamed happily. I cocked my head to the side, before looking around the room, looking for girls dancing badly, before I felt George go into the starting position again, and I followed, again. I continued to look around, before giving in. There were a lot of girls who danced badly here. Loads.

'Who is it?'

'How about you ask questions, huh?' he smirked, still waltzing with me. I nodded and thought.

'Younger?'

'Yup, definitely younger!' he grinned playfully.

'Ah, you going for a younger girl! Hmm... Ginger?'

'Nope!'

'Blonde?'

'Nope!' I grimaced.

'Fine, I give up, don't tell me. I'll see when you ask her to the Yule Ball...' He sighed and shook his head.

'I think she's already going with someone else... We were talking the other night, and she said so.' I looked at him and sighed. It must have been Alicia, I knew she was going with a Hufflepuff boy. She and George had been talking the night before last...

'Aw, that's sad! Don't worry, you'll find a girl to go with! I don't even think I'm going. No boy will ask me, for sure, and Draco is going with Parkinson...' Well, alright, that may have been a lie. I had had quite a few boys asking me, all saying I was really pretty, and wanting to know my name. I had just declined the invitation, saying I wasn't going. I really didn't want to have to dance with a boy I had only just met. Plus, I didn't know how I could cover up my Mark...

George looked at me strangely, before grinning happily.

'I have a proposition for you...' I looked at him suspiciously, feeling a bit wary.

'What is it?'

'Well, neither of us have dates. Why don't we go together?' he grinned, spinning me, and I clasped my eyes shut until my feet hit the ground.

'No.' I said firmly, opening my eyes to find his, looking hurt.

'Why not?'

'A lot of reasons. One, I can't wear a dress, my Dark Mark?'

'I'm sure we can find you a cardigan, or a long sleeved dress, or something, just ask Ginny!'

'Two, I cannot, for the life of me, dance.'

'I can lead, we're doing fine now!' I looked at him, and watched his eyes, hurt still apparent in them. I hadn't noticed before.

'Did you know, your numbers are fading from my view? I can hardly see them! Same with Fred's!' I noted, changing the subject. His eyes widened and he smiled warmly.

'Maybe it's when you care about someone, best friends, and all, they get harder to see, the less you wish to see them...' I smiled at this logic, before we were taught to dip, George doing fine and not dropping me, much to my relief. We continued to dance, and neither of us brought up the date topic.

We were leaving the classroom, when I turned to George.

'Yes.' I said simply. He cocked his head to the side, before I noted Fred turning up at his shoulder. It was scary when they did that, it was as if they could sense when one needed the other to help them unwrap things. Wait, of course they could, they had a twin bond... That's what I had found out. I don't know how they did it, but they had somehow completed a bonding procedure as children, and it enabled them to feel each other more than other twins.

'Huh?'

'I'll go to the Yule Ball with you.' I smiled, biting back a laugh as is eyes widened. Then he broke into a massive grin, which seemed to radiate the room, causing people to look at him.

'Brilliant!'

'Just as friends!' I warned him, and he nodded quickly.

'Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way!' I saw Fred lean forward to his twin's ear and whisper something, causing George to scowl. 'Shuddup, Fred.' he growled. Fred chuckled and I scowled.

'Hello? Get a room?' I smirked, laughing at their scandalised faces.

'Wha-?' they both exclaimed, looking at each other, before looking back at me, me shaking my head.

'No worries, you probably don't understand the saying-'

'No, we do, that's why we're... Uh. Embarrassed? We're twins, we don't do that...' Fred shuddered, George following. I laughed.

'I wasn't serious, guys, I know you two have a bond...' They both cocked their heads to the side.

'How do you know about that?' they both asked. I rolled my eyes.

'I can feel the bond. You two do know it's getting more powerful, right? It'll keep getting powerful. How did you do it, anyway?' I asked, my curiosity taking over. They both grinned mischievously.

'Well, we may have snuck Dad's spell book out, then taken his wand... We looked up a bunch of spells we wanted to try, before coming across one that mentioned twins-'

'Us, being us, were curious, and read through it, thinking about all of the fun we could have with it! So, I got Dad's wand, and Fred got Mum's wand, and we read through it-'

'Before we went through the instructions! Some of it included wrapping our arms around the others and waving our wands around them, surrounding them in a sparkling light-'

'Then, when we had finished, we found we couldn't leave one anothers side... Not for a few weeks, and Mum got worried, we couldn't say what we had done, we'd be killed! Then we found out something even worse... We snuck the book out again-'

'To see it's side-effects, and we found out we had to keep doing some bonding spells regularly, or we'd die. That'd explain why it had a danger sign at the top... So, for the next six months, we woke up at midnight and completed the spell-'

'Now we're bonded!'

I watched them as they spoke, feeling slightly impressed, that was powerful magic.

'Leia? Can we ask you a questions?'

'Go for it...'

'If one of us dies, what will happen?' Fred asked, looking worried, and George's eyes widened, before he subtly squeezed Fred's hand. I nodded at the sign of affection, and they both smiled weakly.

'Well... I think it will leave the other feeling empty. Not knowing what to do with their life. They'd feel as if they couldn't live without the other, get depressed, or worse... I know that the only way these feelings can be tamed is if they have someone else to care about, someone else who cares about them also...' I said slowly, thinking about it. Yeah, that was probably what would happen. They looked at each other, and Fred gulped.

'Thank you... Hey, when one of us goes, can you look after the other? We care about you, you care about us...'

'When it says care, it means in a 'I love you' way...' I said shyly, seeing looks of understanding pass over the twins' faces. They shrugged and we walked back to the common room.

'Right, I think I have the perfect dress for you! We can enchant it to fit you!' Ginny smiled, picking up my locks and examining my skin against a pallet. I smiled at her and nodded.

'Really?'

'Yes, I know just the one!' she beamed, rummaging through her wardrobe and pulling out a short sleeved blue dress.

'I-I can't wear short sleeves, I have scars...' I lied, seeing her face droop and I blushed. Then her face lit up.

'Actually, I don't want you to wear this one. How about I transfigure your clothes? Plus, you can wear gloves! They're really fashionable now!' Ginny grinned, handing me some long sleeved gloves, and I slipped them on, happy that they fit over my Mark. I nodded at Ginny, and she started to work on my jumper and jeans, muttering quietly.

I looked down at myself and watched as my clothes changed, turning into a dress.

A navy blue, long, puffy dress. On the top half, there were jewels encrusting the hem line and down the middle. On the bottom half, it was puffy, and there were random jewels on it, and I had to admit.

That dress was stunning.

That was the word. Ginny smiled at her work, and sat me down on a chair, before starting to mess about with my hair. I looked at myself nervously in the mirror, before she finished, and then started on my make-up. She eventually finished and I gaped, looking at the girl in the mirror, waving my hand to see if it was me.

It was.

The girl with the messy bun, the beautiful make-up, the perfect dress, was me. Me...

I looked at Ginny and grinned, getting up and hugging her tightly.

'Thank you, thank you, so much, I look beautiful!' I said, my eyes stinging. I never thought I'd ever look beautiful... Ginny hugged me back, before stepping back and grinning.

'Right, I'm sure you'll have some shoes in your room, I need to do Mione now!' she smiled, and I nodded, walking from the room, holding my dress up. I saw girls looking at me, and I smiled, before stepping into our dorm, where I found Angelina getting ready. She looked at me, and her mouth dropped open.

'Wow, Leia, you look beautiful!' I smiled and nodded.

'As do you, Angelina! Fred will be blown away!' I grinned, and she blushed. I grabbed my shoes and put them on, before practising walking in them. I found it easy, especially when I put the 'No-Trip' charm on them, making it impossible for me to fall. I looked at the clock and saw it was time to line up at the stairs.

We all walked down the stairs, all girls together, ready to meet our dates for the night, it was tradition...

I waited near the back, and saw Ginny and Mione emerge, both looking amazing, which I told them. They grinned and said it back, before we were all ready. I saw the line going, and suddenly got nervous. What if I didn't look good? I wanted to look good, I know it sounded vain, but it wasn't. Everyone here wanted to. It was our one night to shine...

I followed them down the stairs, and I saw George looking around, trying to find me. He didn't recognise me. I smirked triumphantly, and walked up to him.

'May I help you?' he asked politely.

'Well, I was meant to be going to the Yule Ball with someone named George Weasley, but I don't think he knows who I am..' I said, grinning happily. His eyes widened, before he realised.

'Leia?' he whispered. I nodded and he looked at me, taking in my appearance, before grinning madly.

'You look stunning! Radiant! Amazing! Beautiful!' he smiled. I rolled my eyes.

'Whereas I enjoy the compliments, they rather freak me out...' He laughed and held his arm out for me, and I took it, before we set off.

We passed Fred on the way, and he gaped at me, before grinning at George, who scowled.

'What is going on with you two?' I asked curiously. He looked at me and laughed.

'Oh, he seems to think that we like each other... Ignore him, he thinks he knows everything!' I laughed as well at the ridiculous idea, and we continued on our way, entering the room with the others.

It had been transformed... It was practically a winter wonderland! George looked around impressively, before we found a table and sat down.

We watched the champions dance, before George stood up and offered his hand. I looked at it, and back up at him.

'What? They haven't finished yet!'

'Now, since when have I listened to rules?' he asked with a charming smile, and I groaned, before taking his hand and allowing him to lead me to the dance floor. I looked around, slightly embarrassed, before Fred and Angelina joined us, both grinning widely. I sighed and started to dance with George, trying to follow his steps, and not step on his toes. I succeeded, and managed to do alright, as more people joined in every moment.

Eventually, the dance ended, and I went and sat down, whilst George went to get drinks, taking my heels off for a moment. They were terribly uncomfortable...

George sat down next to me and handed me a drink. I looked at it, wondering what it was. As if reading my mind, he replied.

'Pumpkin juice. That's all they have up there... They have the Firewhiskey up some stairs that only people of age can climb up...' George murmured. I smiled at him, nodding. Poor George. He probably didn't like not being able to get somewhere.

'Well, I love pumpkin juice, so I'm happy!' I smiled. He smiled slightly as well. We sat for a while, chatting contentedly, until George stood up and held his hand out again, hearing another slow dance start. I cringed and placed my shoes back on, taking his hand and following, once again, to the dance floor.

'Blimey, that was tiring!' George yawned. We were sat on the couch in the common room, having left a bit early, due to being too exhausted. We had been dancing the whole time, practically. There was still another hour of the Ball. I nodded and put my head on his shoulder.

'Yeah, too much dancing... It was really fun, though, I'm glad you persuaded me to go... And asking me...' I said quietly, closing my eyes. He put an arm around my waist and put his head on top of mine, yawning again.

'I'm glad you accepted. I had fun too, and you're getting better at dancing!' I didn't need to see his face to know that he was smirking. I just smiled and yawned again, falling asleep in my dress, huddled up against George. I knew he'd fall asleep as soon as he knew I was asleep, so I tried to sleep quickly, and succeeded.

'Leia? Leia?' I heard a voice sing. I opened my eyes and found myself squished up against George, hugging him tightly to me. I blushed a bit, realising how close we had been. I looked up and saw George smiling down at me.

'C'mon, sleeping beauty, it's Christmas!' he beamed, and I smiled, taking myself off of him and rubbing my eyes.

'Sleeping beauty?'

'It was in a muggle fairytale... Hermione told me about it... You're wearing your dress, it sort of slipped out...' he mumbled, picking up a bit of the dress. I laughed and stood up, feeling a bit dizzy, being steadied by George.

'Woah, try not to kill yourself on Christmas! Or any other day, that'd suck...' I laughed and picked my heels off of the floor.

'I'll meet you back here in ten minutes, present exchanges!' I beamed happily. He nodded and we both dashed off in our separate directions. I bounded up the stairs and into our dorm, being met by a few gossipping girls. Alicia looked up and frowned.

'I thought you weren't interested in either of them!'

'Huh?' I asked, sitting on my bed, taking my dress off. I wanted to keep it, it was a reminder of the Yule Ball. I turned away, keeping my arm out of view, and pulled my jumper on, before tugging on my jeans and sitting crossed legged on my bed, rummaging for presents.

'You and George! You went to the Yule Ball together, you slept snuggled up to each other, it's obvious you're going out!' Angelina nodded, grinning slightly, but stopped after seeing the look on Alicia's face.

'We went as friends, the girl he wanted to go with already had a date, and we usually sleep next to each other. Well, half of the time it's Fred I sleep next to, half of it's George, you don't moan when I do sleep next to Fred!' I noted, seeing Angelina flush. I smiled and pulled a bunch of presents from under my bed.

'I am not going out with either twin. I'm pretty sure George likes you, Alicia! That's what the hints point to, anyway!' I smiled, seeing the look of glee creep onto her face. She clapped her hands together and squealed with Angelina, and I picked up my bad of presents, also grabbing my blanket, and running back down to the common room, sitting in front of the fire like I had last Christmas.

I was joined, soon enough, by George, dragging a yawning Fred along.

'Wassgoinon?' he asked sleepily, collapsing on the sofa.

'CHRISTMAS!' George and I beamed, and he sniffed.

'I'm tired...' he moaned. George and I shrugged.

'You don't need presents, Freddie!' George said, grinning evilly. Fred's eyes shot open and he sat up.

'I'm awake!' George and I laughed, and I wrapped the blanket around us, Fred choosing to stay sat on the sofa. I pulled my gifts out for them, and passed them to the correct twin, smiling happily.

They opened them carefully, before beaming.

'What are they?' George asked, taking out a large wad of squishy solid. I wouldn't have known what it was, but I had made it. Or rather, invented it. Fred took out another wad from his, identical to George's and looked at me curiously.

'Well… It… You remove a little piece of it, literally, a tiny piece, otherwise it'll be wasted, then you take your wand, poke the little bit, and think of a colour. It will turn that colour, and then you stick it to someone. When you stick it to any part of someone, they will turn the colour you turned it!' I explained. Their confused faces turn into wide grins as they looked to each other.

'When will it run out?' they both asked, grinning mischievously.

'Well, as long as the piece of gum, as I would call it, is stuck onto the person, it will work…' I said quietly. They beamed even more, and hugged me tightly, Fred, then George. Then George took a present from beside him.

'It's from both us of,' he smiled, handing it to me. 'We've been working on it for a long time now, but we've only recently done it to a good standard… It'll be the first one, the only one, until we get our joke shop up and running!' I took the box from him and cocked my head to the side, un-wrapping the paper slowly, sensing the twins' excitement. I took the paper off and found a box with some holes in. I thought about what it could be for a moment, before opening the box and gasping.

A little ball of fluff was sat there, bright pink, breathing softly. A smile came to my face and I put my hand in, cooing when it jumped onto my hand. I brought it up and hugged it carefully, before placing it on my lap, smiling as it licked me. I looked to the twins and they were smiling.

'What is it?'

'It's a Pygmy Puff! It's called Jess!' they both said, beaming even more. I put Jess in her box and leaped forward, tackling the twins to the ground, hugging them tightly.

'Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!' I said over and over, still hugging them. They hugged me back, before pushing me off, both holding me up.

'Woah, what did we do to deserve this?' Fred asked, smiling slightly.

'Yeah, we don't want to be killed, Leia!' George nodded, before they both pushed me up again. I grinned happily, and saw Ginny run from the stairs. I saw George wrap the blanket back around himself, leaving room for me, and Fred sitting in front of it.

'THINK FAST!' I yelled, chucking a present at her. I wanted to thank her for making me up the previous night, so I had bought her a necklace, a diamond one. It wasn't that expensive, I had bought it a few weeks beforehand, knowing that she was going to do me up. She caught it quickly and grinned.

'Thanks, Leia!' she said, before darting out of the common room, obviously in search of someone. I watched her leave, before turning back to the boys, snuggling into the blanket next to George.

'So, you like it?' Fred asked, pointing at Jess. I smiled.

'No, I love her!' I said enthusiastically, leaning forward and kissing Fred on the cheek, before turning to George, who was still in the blanket with me, and kissing him on the cheek as well. Then I looked in my bag, and the other present I had was gone. I furrowed my brow, and looked up to the twins to see them both blushing furiously.

I laughed and put my arm around George in the blanket.

'Don't worry, it doesn't mean anything! One kiss on the cheek, you can both deal with that, right?' I teased. They both nodded, still not talking. 'Look, I have another present for you both, just let me go grab it, 'kay?' I smiled, and they both nodded again. I sighed and unwrapped my arm from George's waist, and leaping up, bounding up the stairs, entering my dorm and quickly grabbing the presents.

I ran down again, and tripped as I was about to get there, falling down, heading for George, his eyes widening as I landed on top of him.

'Hello!' I grinned. He shook his head, and grinned back.

'Hello, to you too!'

'Well, if you two can stop flirting, I want my present!' Fred said, sounding like a five year old. I rolled my eyes, and got off of George.

'I tripped!' I protested. Fred rolled his eyes, and I got back into the blanket, huddling next to George for warmth again. He put his arm around my waist and I passed him and Fred a thin package each. They opened them and laughed, flipping through the book.

I had gathered photos of us throughout our last year and this year, finishing it this morning, adding the final picture.

I had a picture of when we had first become friends, me holding them in the air, laughing at their faces.

George and I covered in whipped cream after coming away from his office.

Christmas, Mione and I stood, posing, in front of their upside down room.

A picture of Fred, George and I asleep, taken by Harry.

A picture of Fred and George holding the Quidditch Cup after the match last year.

Pictures of me skydiving from the Astronomy Tower.

A lot more pictures of us just hanging out.

The most recent picture was of last night, me in my dress, stood next to a beaming George, who was stood next to Fred and Angelina. We looked so happy.

The twins looked at me, and smiled warmly, hugging me again.

'Thank you, Leia, they're lovely!' they both said. I smiled at them and picked up Jess.

'You're welcome, I'm glad you like them, guys! I love this little girlie as well!' I grinned.

That night, we spent quite a while down there toasting marshmallows in the fireplace. People didn't care. Some even joined us. It got to so many people, that we had to enlarge the fire, and make more marshmallows using 'geminio'... It was really fun, though!

Harry dived in, and I felt the feeling grow deeper.

The second task had just begun, and Harry was gone. Saving whatever it was that he would miss the most. Fred was cuddling Angelina, whereas George was holding my hand tightly, whispering soothing words in my ear. He knew what to say to cheer me up, always did. He knew, somehow, how I was feeling. How I just wanted to protect Harry. He knew what was coming.

'Leia, he'll be fine, I promise, they won't let anything happen to him, he'll be alright...' he said softly, and I squeezed his hand each time he repeated these words to me, nodding my head slightly, still worrying.

Delacour came out without her thing.

Diggory came out with a Ravenclaw girl.

Krum came out with... Mione!

I gasped and broke free from George's hand, running towards one of my best friends.

'MIONE! MIONE!' I yelled, running closer to her. Krum lay her on the floor and I got to her, hugging her tightly. I was not much of a hugging person, so she was lucky. She hugged me back, and Krum put a blanket around her.

Then I saw Harry come out. With Ron.

'HARRY! RON!' I shouted, about to jump in, when I felt someone hold me back. I turned and snarled at George, but I saw he was pointing to the Judges, as Harry climbed out with Ron and a little girl, who ran to Delacour.

The Judges gave their scores, and Diggory was put in first place with Harry.

Another party followed afterwards.

One of the best yet, we had a lot of fun. Fred, George and I snuck some food from the kitchens for everybody to eat. Everybody always wondered where we got the food from, but it was easy. We just didn't tell them that...

'Right, we're gonna go to bed, if you please, Leia! We'll see you in the morning! ' Fred grinned.

'We expect good presents, it's not every year you come of age!' George nodded, before they both ran up the stairs, and I got to work downstairs.

I started making balloons, banners, and a cake.

Yes. A cake. It took a while, I snuck down into the kitchens and the House Elves were determined to help me, telling me how to make the cake, bringing me ingredients and helping me mix. It was actually quite fun... One thing was for sure, though.

I was going to make sure that the twins had a good birthday.

I saw the common room was empty as I worked, before I brung everything upstairs, and snuck to the boys' dorm.

I opened the door quietly, to see everybody in there was asleep, and I smiled. I snuck in and closed the door behind me, bringing my wand out.

'Lumos!' I whispered, using my other hand to hold the box, before walking forward and placing it on the floor. I waved my wand, spending about two hours positioning banners, filling the room with balloons, and putting the cake on a table I had set up.

I looked at my watch and saw it was ten past one in the morning. I groaned quietly and yawned, sloping against the bottom of George's bed, sitting on the floor.

'I-I think I'm just gonna close my eyes for a bit...' I mumbled, closing my eyes.

Then I fell asleep.

George felt the need to awaken. He'd never know what drove him to wake up, but he had to. He opened his eyes and sat up, seeing a lit wand at the end of his bed. He slowly grabbed his wand and crawled to the bottom of the bed, looking down, before exhaling.

Leia

'Leia? What're you doing here?' he asked, rubbing his eyes. When he got no reply, he got off of his bed and sat in front of her, seeing that she was asleep. He sighed and picked her up, placing her in his bed, before picking up her wand and putting it out, before placing it on his dresser.

He climbed into his bed and pulled the blanket over himself and Leia, pulling her close to him, hugging her as she stirred in her sleep. He heard her mumble, and smoothed her hair, making her sigh, and he smiled. He didn't know how long he lay there listening to her soft breathing, but it felt like forever... But it drifted him off to sleep. Just knowing she was alright, his twin was alright.

He was still wondering what the hell she was doing there, why she had been in their dorm, why she had had her wand lit up. He'd ask her in the morning, but, at that precise moment, he decided to think about a prank.

It was tradition that the twins did pranks on their birthdays.

It was April Fools day, how could they not?

It was different this year, though. They were going to be of age. Able to use magic. Free from the reign of their parents...

He was struggling to think of a prank that deserved the status of 'Fred and George Weasley's of age prank!'... It was difficult. Right now, he was thinking along the lines of breaking into another house's common room, but it didn't seem... Well, it didn't endear to him.

Then it hit him.

It hit him like a tonne of bricks.

People always did say that George was the 'thinker' behind the pranks. Sometimes he would say 'Naw, that's rubbish, we're both the 'thinkers'!', but at that moment, he felt proud of himself for thinking of it. All by himself.

I woke up and felt some arms holding me to someone's chest, and I relaxed. I didn't know why I was being held to a twin's chest, but I didn't particularly mind. I was too tired. I yawned and opened my eyes, to see George looking at me, nothing else, just me.

'Morning, Leia!' he said cheerfully, and I laughed quietly.

'Morning, Georgie... Happy birthday!' I said, putting my arms around him. He smiled and nodded.

'Hey, may I ask what you were doing in our dorm last night?' he asked curiously, his eyes dancing playfully.

'Look around, Georgie!' I beamed, watching as he looked around, gaping suddenly.

'Blimey, you did all this?' he asked, pulling me up in the bed. I nodded, sitting next to him, and looking around as well. It looked a lot more impressive in the light...

George leant down and grinned.

'Thank you, it looks amazing!' Then he took his arm from around my waist and got up slowly, before creeping over to Fred's bed.

I knew he'd do this alone, and sat on George's bed, wrapping the blanket around myself.

George leapt onto Fred's bed, causing Fred to jump high in the air, landing on the floor, before noticing me.

'Oh, hey, Leia!' I laughed and greeted him back, wishing him a happy birthday.

'Freddie, look what she did to the room!' George said excitedly, causing Fred's head to snap up and look around, looking impressed.

'Nicely done, Leia, nicely done, CAKE!' Fred exclaimed, jumping up from the floor and running to the cake, George following him, just as fast.

I un-wrapped myself from George's blanket and stood beside them, looking at the cake I had made with pride.

'It's victoria sponge with chocolate buttercream icing!' I informed them, stealing some chocolate buttercream from the top of the cake and popping it inside my mouth, swallowing it and smiling appreciatively. The twins waved their wands and conjured plates for us all, and we all cut ourselves a slice of cake, before sitting on the floor, where a massive pile of presents were found, and I sat with them as they opened them.

'Watches!' they said together, picking up a watch each. They swapped watches and placed them on each other, Fred placing George's on George's arm, and vice versa, which made me smile. Tradition. Boys got watches on their seventeenth birthday, girls got golden bracelets.

I sighed as I remembered that my birthday would be in exactly a month. I'd be of age… I couldn't wait.

I watched the twins open gifts from Ron and Ginny, watching their faces light up as they brought out a full set of Zonkos Pranks and some chocolate, a joint birthday present. They got a book about pranks from Percy, their older brother, which surprised them a lot. It seemed he did know what they wanted… A moving figurine of a dragon that could shoot real fire from Charlie, their dragon training brother and their oldest brother, Bill, sent them a hat. Yes. A hat.

'Why the hell did he send us this?' they both said, holding up their individual hats and placing them on their heads. I gasped and they cocked their heads to the side. Or, rather, Sprout and Flitwick did. I burst out laughing and they frowned.

'Y-You're-The hats turn you into Flitwick and Sprout!' I giggled, placing my hand over my mouth. Their eyes widened, and they turned to look at each other, before bursting into laughter.

'Bill... Ah, he just became one of our favourite siblings, right, twin?' they both said, before grinning. I snatched the hats off of their heads, turning them back to the boys I loved.

'Where's our gift from you, Leia?' they both asked, putting on a pleading look. I crossed my arms over my chest.

'You'll have to see!' I grinned mischievously, causing them to groan. 'There are a few parts to it, I can't wait to show you!' I said excitedly. They cocked their heads to the side, when Lee walked in. Everyone had left, and it seemed Lee was coming to call for the twins.

'George, Leia... How could you not tell us you were going out?'

'What!' George, Fred and I exclaimed.

'We are not going out!' George and I said firmly, Lee's face breaking into a smirk.

'Why were you sleeping in the same bed, then?'

'WHAT!' Fred yelped, and I whacked his arm.

'Shuddup. I was preparing this, and I fell asleep. George just took me to his bed. You guys can't get into the girls' dorm, thank Godric...' I grinned.

'Yeah, it was my birthday, I was NOT giving up my bed...' George muttered. I smiled and him, and he smiled back, before Lee tapped his foot impatiently.

'Whatever. Look, can we go get breakfast?' he snapped, and we jumped up, saluting him.

'SIR, YES, SIR!'

We ran from the room, and I started to feel excited. Yes, the first of their surprises was happening in about a minute. I saw the first year I had paid standing by the door as we ran in, and I winked. He grinned, and watched as we sat down, waiting for the signal.

Lee was asking them what they got for their birthday so far, when I lowered my hand to the floor, and I heard a whoosh as a bunch of fireworks flew past everyone, knocking plates into the air as they flew, before exploding to reveal a message.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TWINS!

Then a bunch of firework animals erupted from each word, still leaving the words there.

Everyone applauded the mysterious firework maker, and I smiled happily. Yeah, it had been me. The twins looked at it, awe struck, before turning to me. George leant down by my ear and grinned.

'You did that, didn't you?' he whispered as everyone continued to clap. I grinned happily and nodded. 'Is that your present? I love it! I know Fred does as well!' George chuckled, pointing to his twin, who was watching the fireworks happily.

'No. There's more than just that, my boys don't come of age every year!' I grinned, pushing him playfully. He nodded, and looked back at the fireworks.

'You know, I have the whole day planned. Pranks galore...' he smirked. I groaned and held my hands up, starting to protest. 'You're helping!' he informed me seriously. I gaped and opened my mouth to protest. 'Please, Leia, we need your abilities!' Then I became stern.

'I cannot just use my abilities for pranking! That's not what they're for!'

'No, they're for killing and torturing people, right? So, why not help-' But I had cut him off with a hard slap on his leg, my eyes stinging. Then he realised what he had said, and his eyes widened. 'Oh my Godric, Leia, I'm so sorry!'

'You think I wanted this job? You think I want to have to kill innocent people? Torture innocent people? Torture NOT so innocent people? Let me tell you, it's freaking hell. You don't appreciate everything I've been through, you don't understand, how could you!' I snarled quietly, standing up. He grabbed my hand and tried to pull me back down, but I stayed up.

'Please, Leia!' he pleaded. I shook my head and broke my hand free from his grasp, before stomping out of the hall, a silence that followed scaring me. Hogwarts. Silent. Also trying to find out what George had said to me. I heard George jump up and walk after me, and I decided to run, switching into flying mode when I was out of sight of everyone, flying to the top of the Astronomy Tower and switching back, rubbing my hands against my eyes. I couldn't be crying. I wouldn't let George's un-smart remark hurt me like that.

I couldn't stop... Leaking. Fine, I was crying. Hard. I knew he hadn't meant it in that way, but I was allowed to be annoyed. He needed to learn to think before speaking. He couldn't just spout things, not knowing that they would offend people. I didn't want to be a weapon. I wanted to be known for my abilities in good things, not the fact I was a super-evil woman.

'Leia?' I turned and saw Fred standing there, a broom held firmly in his hand. held out in front of him, ready to defend himself. I nodded, and he slowly walked forward, before deciding it was safe, and sitting down. I moved closer to him, and he put an arm around my waist.

'He didn't mean it...'

'How do you know?' I asked, feeling a sudden surge of anger. I didn't know where it had come from, but I was angry.

* * *

><p>Sorry, I kept forgetting to update... =[<p>

Review!

Kira

xxxx


	7. Chapter 7

'Twin bond, remember? I can feel his sadness, he wishes he could take it back, he didn't mean it like that... Plus, he's locked himself in our dorm, he won't let anyone in... Please, Leia, forgive him? It's our birthday, we have a busy schedule planned, we need you... You don't have to use your powers if it makes you uncomfortable...' Fred said, patting my side. I thought for a minute. I had completely forgotten it was their birthday for a moment. I couldn't be mad with George. It would ruin the day.

'Fine. You let ME talk to him, though.' I said firmly, and Fred nodded. I stood up and flicked into flying, heading to their dorm. I saw the window was locked, and the blinds were pulled down. I bashed into the window, trying to get George's attention. He didn't respond.

What the hell was I meant to do!

Then I saw the blinds move a tiny bit, a bit of red poke out from behind them. George.

He pushed them open a little more, and opened the window, allowing me entry. I glided in, transforming back, and sighing.

'Bloody hell, George, are you trying to worry us-' But I was cut off by him launching himself at me, hugging me tightly.

'I'm sorry, Leia, I didn't think that you would take it that way, I'm so sorry...' he whispered, tears dampening my shoulder. I patted his back, not knowing what to say. It was difficult, I was sort of mad, but I knew he didn't mean it. He just said it. Just a fact. That's what my powers were for. Death and torture.

'Uh... Don't worry, I know you didn't mean it like that, I over-reacted...' I mumbled, looking at him as he pulled back. His eyes were slightly red from crying, and his hair was damp against his face.

'Georgie... Come on, it's you guys' birthday! We have to pull pranks!' I said softly, my lips tugging into a smile. He nodded and I told him to wash his face, which he went and did. When he came back, I smiled and linked my arm with his, causing him to tense slightly.

'Georgie, I'm not angry with you, it's OK.' I said firmly. Sure, I was a bit angry before, but I was fine now... I knew he hadn't meant it... He relaxed and I smiled, tugging him along. I opened the door quietly, and George looked around, seeing if the coast was clear.

'Clear...' he whispered, and I yanked him out, before pulling him back to the common room, which had also developed a silence. Fred turned and grinned.

'She's got you wrapped around her little finger again, has she, Georgie?' he smirked, causing the common room to laugh nervously. George nodded solemnly, and I laughed softly, before running forward and tugging Fred along as well, pulling them both from the common room.

'Right. What's out first prank, Georgie?' I asked him, and he smiled weakly.

'Well... We were gonna break into the Slytherin common room, but I have no idea how...' he admitted and I smirked happily.

'Watch and learn...' I said, indicating for them to follow me, and setting off. I pulled them into a corner, and saw Draco walk by, before I tapped into his mind, working out where we were going and what the password was. I strolled to where they were, and took control of Draco's mind, hoping the twins were keeping up with me. They better had been...

I made Draco wander in and do a chicken dance, distracting the Slytherins, as I snuck the twins and I in, before we slipped into a hiding place, using our wands to place dungbombs everywhere, before sneaking out before they exploded.

As we emerged, we heard a BANG and I knew our target had hit home...

The twins looked at me, and I looked at them, and we burst out laughing.

'I-I thought you weren't going to use your powers?' George asked, wiping tears from his eyes. I shrugged.

'Well, I suppose I could use them just this once... It is your birthday...' I smiled. They looked to each other and grinned.

'Which reminds us... It's lunch now, right?' I nodded and they grabbed one of my hands each, pulling me along to the hall. I allowed them to do this, until we got there, when I linked my arms through theirs instead.

We sat down and begun to eat, me being moved around by George to different seats. Then, everybody turned into canaries. Except Fred, George and I. I looked at them, and they were grinning, high fiving each other. I looked around to try and work out who everyone was, but I couldn't. We all laughed for a while, before we were attacked by a bunch of canaries, and fled the room.

'Blimey. I didn't think canaries could attack like that!' George said angrily. Fred was too busy cursing under his breath. I sighed and held up their arms, inspecting them for damage. Apart from the odd cut, they were fine... I just patted their arms and pulled them away from the incoming canaries. I pulled them out of the castle and closed the door.

'Well, I suppose you'll be getting your present now, huh?' I sighed. They beamed happily.

'There's more?' they both asked. I nodded and pulled them along, and they allowed me, until we got to Hagrid's hut and I tried to take them to the Forbidden Forest. Which was still growing it's trees back...

'In there? Leia, no!' Fred said, George nodding his head in agreement. I put my hands on my hips and stared at them.

'Are you two too scared?' I said in a mocking voice, causing them both to growl. I walked ahead and hoped they'd follow, which they did. We walked for about five minuted, before we came to a massive tree. I beckoned them forward, and showed them the bark, causing them to raise their eyebrows. I touched the bark, and a hole emerged from the tree, opening wide enough for a person to climb through. Their eyes widened and I grinned, jumping through the hole and down into a slide, landing at the bottom.

I stood up and moved back, next to a door, waiting for them to come down. Fred came first, then George.

'Leia, what the hell?' Fred exclaimed, and I shushed him, before taking my wand out and poking the door. It opened, and I allowed them to walk in first, following them in and grinning.

For their birthday, I had made them a lab.

There were potion ingredients in one corner of the room, piling up, accessible using accio, there were a lot of spell books, cauldrons, measuring scales, work tables, you name it, it had it.

'A lab? Seriously?' George whispered, placing a hand on his twin's shoulder to keep himself upright. I grinned at their reactions and nodded.

'Only the best for you two!' I smiled, stepping forward and leading them around, telling them what each bit was for. They were still gobsmacked.

'Leia, this is amazing!' Fred said enthusiastically, George nodding profusely. I grinned and looked around, feeling proud. I had done this. They liked it! I continued to look around, before I was made blind. By two boys *ahem* men *ahem* hugging me at the same time. I yelped slightly, before hugging them back, feeling happy again. This was what I wanted in life, to have people care for me, to care for them.

They pulled back and I pinched and punched them both.

'Ow! What was that for?' they asked, glaring.

'Pinch, punch, first of the month! No returns! I heard someone doing it to someone else earlier, I think it's a muggle thing...' I grinned. They rolled their eyes and held their hands out to do it back, but I shook my head. 'I said no returns! That means no doing it back!' They frowned and crossed their arms, before I walked away. We needed to get back to Hogwarts. Curfew was in ten minutes. The others would have turned back by now, and we'd be faced with many detentions... Joy. I didn't even do anything this time.

The twins followed me, and I locked the door, before touching the slide with my wand, enabling it to turn into stairs.

'Come on, boys, we gotta get back!' I said, climbing up the stairs. They nodded and followed me, and we ran back to the castle with a minute to spare.

The detentions we got were worth it...

'Leia! Open ours next!' George moaned. I shook my head, proceeding to open a gift from Mione. I didn't have a lot of presents, just from Mione, Ron and the twins. Although, I did seem to have a package from Harry, which surprised me... I suppose he wanted to get me a present, I opened it and found a large pack of chocolate frogs, making me smile happily. They were by far my favourite sweet. I got a book on how to charm boys from Mione. My face had gone bright red when I opened it, and I proceeded to sit on it, as the twins were asking what it was.

'Is it something naughty?' Fred sighed, George shaking his head. I laughed and shook my head as well, before moving onto what Ron had gotten me. He had gotten me a pack of Bertie Botts. Boys always thought girls wanted sweets. If the twins got me sweets, I would freak. Majorly.

I picked up the small circular package from in front of me and grinned. Wasn't sweets! Thank Godric, I'd have killed them! I opened it carefully and gasped at what was inside.

A gold bracelet, shaped like a snake so that it curled around my wrist with green emerald eyes.

I felt my eyes tear up as I put it on and it adjusted to fit my wrist perfectly. I smiled and made a choking noise, before hugging the twins tightly, knocking us all to the ground. They yelped, but hugged me back, smiling.

'It's beautiful! Thank you, so much!' I said, still hugging them, and they eventually pushed me off, laughing.

'You're welcome!'

'But it must have been expensive!' I frowned, ready to take it off for them to give it back. They shook their heads.

'It doesn't matter, it must have cost a lot to get everything for our lab! We wanted to get you a present you'd definitely like!' George said quietly, touching the emeralds on the eye. It was perfect. A snake for me. I was a snake. Animagus...

Then I noticed an inscription on it. I looked up at the twins and they nodded, smiling widely.

Ikke la skyggene av gårsdagens byttet solskinnet i morgen. Live for dag

It was in Norwegian.

Don't let the shadows of yesterday spoil the sunshine of tomorrow. Live for today

I looked at it and fingered the lettering, tears coming to my eyes. Godric, I loved these two so much. The only people who could make me cry not out of sadness.

'Leia?' Fred's voice brought me back to Earth and I nodded. 'Do you like it?'

'No, I bloody love it!' I said, a grin spreading on my face, hugging them both again. They laughed and both patted my head.

'Ickle Leia's grown up now!'

'Ickle Leia could still take you on with her bare hands!' I said sweetly, before laughing. I totally could. They'd seen an example. George had seen me... Kill. They nodded their heads, and we... Well, we chatted, really. I felt a slight burn on my forearm and pulled the jumper back, checking to see if anyone was looking, before gasping.

My Mark was getting a lot clearer.

'I-I think there's about a month to go.'

We watched Harry and Diggory enter the maze simultaneously and I winced. George put his arm around my waist and held me close, trying to sooth me. We stayed like that, the entire crowd silent, until I felt a burn. It had been about an hour into the challenge.

'George. George.' I whispered. He looked at me. 'George, I need to go.' I whispered desperately, his eyes widening.

'Why?'

'Just let me go, George!' I said, pulling away and running for it, the entire crowd following me with their gaze. I heard George run after me, and I ran faster, until we got to a clear space.

'Leia, what is it?' he asked urgently. I pulled back my jumper.

'I have to go. He's back. I-I need to be there.' I whispered and his eyes widened, before he stepped forward and hugged me.

'Stay safe, you got it?'

'It's what I'm best at!' I joked, kissing his cheek. 'I'll be fine. No-one will dare to hurt me, I promise.' I said, before I flew away, letting my Mark guide me.

Then I landed.

Voldemort was stood there, talking to his Death Eaters, faced away from me. I walked forward slowly and tapped his shoulder.

'Long time, no see, eh, boss?' I smiled, and he turned quickly, before smiling.

'Leia, I was beginning to wonder where you were-'

'YOU! LEIA! YOU'RE A DEATH EATER!' I heard someone shout, and turned to see Harry struggling next to a headstone.

'Harry.' I said quietly.

'YOU-YOU BETRAYED US ALL! WHAT ABOUT FRED AND GEORGE, HUH? DO THEY KNOW YOU'RE A DEATH EATER!'

'Of course not, I would never tell them that, they'd tell someone.' I lied, waving my wand and silencing him, before turning back to Voldemort.

'You have stayed loyal to me? But you did not try to find me...' he whispered.

'I most certainly did, Voldemort, but, you may have forgotten, I have school. In the holidays I looked for you, though.' I said. I had looked for him. Before I came to Hogwarts, anyway. He took his wand out and was about to try to read my mind when I laughed.

'Oh, master, you think you can get into my mind? Mine?' I laughed. He shook his head and lowered his wand. 'Do you not trust me, my lord?' I asked, putting on a hurt tone.

'I do, Leia. You tried to find me. Now, I hear you fled your family and are now going to Hogwarts?' I nodded and he continued. 'Ah, a Slytherin like me, eh?' he said happily. I hesitated, before shaking my head. His gaze went cold.

'What?'

'I-I'm a Gryffindor...' I muttered and his eyes narrowed.

'A Gryffindor?' Everybody laughed.

'Yeah, a Gryffindor. I have found this most useful, I have been able to spy on Potter, and the Weasleys. I have pretended to be best friends with the twin ones.' I lied. I was best friends with them. This hurt me a lot to be saying. Voldemort nodded, satisfied.

'You will stay at Hogwarts and continue to spy on them. Although, it will not be needed, for I shall kill Potter tonight.' he said firmly. I felt my body go rigid. No. How could I stop this? Harry couldn't die. I looked to the young boy, to see he had gone slack. It had now dawned on him how serious this was. He had stopped thinking about me, and had realised he was probably going to die. He wouldn't, though. I'd make sure of it. Worst came to the worst, I'd jump a killing curse for him.

I was sent into my position in our circle, and Voldemort let Harry out and proceeded to duel with him. I watched on helplessly, until figures came out of Voldemort's wand. I only recognised one of them. Diggory. He had been killed? I closed my eyes, not wanting to see the duel, until I heard a scream and I opened them.

Harry had escaped.

'HE'S GONE! WE LOST HIM! Leia, you're going to have to follow him quickly, wipe his memory of you being a Death Eater, go, now! When I next need you, I will summon you.' I bade him farewell and flew back, cursing the fact that I couldn't apparate onto the school grounds.

When I got back, I saw Dumbledore running. I stopped short, and flew towards him, before running again, having gotten my feet back again.

'Sir, he's back!'

'I know, Harry is in danger right now!'

'He knows I'm a Death Eater, sir, we need to tell him I'm on your side!'

'Yes, we will do that, when we have caught our impostor!' I continued to follow him, before we burst into the room to see Mad-Eye about to attack Harry. Dumbledore stunned him, and tied him up, more teachers ran in, then Harry saw me.

'YOU! YOU'RE A DEATH EATER!' Everybody there gasped, except Dumbledore and Severus, who stayed silent. 'YOU WERE THERE! YOU WERE HIS TOP DOG! SIR, SHE'S DANGEROUS!'

'That is enough Harry. Leia, show him your Mark.' I complied and held it out, the other teachers gaping at it.

'Professor Dumbledore, sir, you knew all along?' McGonagall snapped, about to pull me away. Dumbledore held his hand up, and she stopped.

'She is on our side. A double agent. Look at her Mark, Minerva.' McGonagall looked at my Mark and her brows furrowed.

'What is wrong with it?'

'Nothing, she is a different sort of Death Eater. She is a weapon. She can provide us with information others cannot.' Dumbledore explained, and I knew that they didn't know about Severus' role.

'What do you mean by a weapon?' Sprout asked, narrowing her eyes at me, still suspicious.

'I can do things others cannot.' I said, taking my hand and squeezing it, breaking the door knob on the door. They looked at the door knob, before looking at me.

_GET ME OUT OF HERE! I'M IN THE TRUNK WITH SEVEN LOCKS! THIS IS MAD-EYE MOODY!_

I held my hand out to a trunk with seven locks.

'He's in there. Mad-Eye. The real one. I can hear his thoughts.' I informed them, crushing the locks with my hand and opening it using my mind. Dumbledore looked inside and nodded gravely.

Harry looked at me.

'You're on our side?'

'Until the very end...' I whispered.

'Do Fred and George actually know about all of this?'

'Of course they do. They're my best friends.' I said firmly. Harry nodded and opened his mouth to speak. 'Harry, you may not tell anyone. Not even Ron and Mione.' I said firmly, and he closed his mouth. I knew what he had been about to say. He nodded, and the teachers questioned the impostor. I left the room and stalked to the common room, entering and meeting a lot of stares. I saw Fred and George and smiled, bounding over. I was pulled back and under the stair closet by them.

'What the hell is going on, Leia?' Fred asked urgently, George nodding his head silently. I grinned and hugged them both, making them surprised.

'Uh... Thanks-'

'Voldemort's back. He's back. Strong. Alive. Moving around. I've been ordered to stay here to spy on Hogwarts, though.' I said quickly, watching their eyes widen with shock.

'He's really back?' George whispered. I nodded, and tears came to my eyes. They both put their arms around me and shushed me, patting my back and head.

'It'll be alright...' Fred whispered. I shook my head.

'Voldemort, Fred, Voldemort! What if I have to kill more people? What if I'm not allowed to be your friends anymore?' I asked, tears running down my cheek. George looked at my face and wiped the tears away with his finger.

'You'll be fine. I promise. We'll look after you.' he said softly. I looked at him and smiled weakly.

'We're not letting go of you that easily!' Fred reassured me, grinning cheekily. I laughed, and we exited the closet, sneaking back into a sofa.

'Severus! Nice of you to join! And, who's this young girl?' I turned from Severus' side to see a rather plump lady with bright red hair staring at us. I stepped forward and held my hand out.

'Leia Kurtif, ma'am!' I smiled. She disregarded my hand and pulled me into a hug, surprising me.

'So, you're the girl George said at the-'

'Mum!' I turned towards the stairs and saw Fred and George standing there, Fred glaring at the lady, and George looking mutinous. I grinned at them, before turning back to the lady.

'So, you must be Mrs Weasley, am I right?' I smiled. She nodded, and looked to the boys.

'Now, take Leia up to your room whilst we're in the meeting, catch up-'

'Molly, Leia will be attending the meeting...' Severus said slowly, placing a hand on my shoulder. Fred, George and Mrs Weasley gasped, before the latter narrowed her eyes.

'Severus, what do you think you are doing-'

'You will see when we get there, but we must start now...' Mrs Weasley opened her mouth to protest, but Severus was already pushing me along. He opened the door and took me in, Mrs Weasley spluttering behind him.

Everyone looked up at us, and narrowed their eyes at Severus. Except McGonagall, who was there.

'Severus, why have you brought this young girl here?' Mad-Eye barked. This was the real Mad-Eye. He didn't know about my powers and such.

'She is part of the Order... Dumbledore has told me to sign her up...'

'No, Severus, no-'

'I can talk for myself, Severus...' I said quietly. He looked down at me and nodded, and I pulled my jumper back to reveal my Mark. Everyone gaped at it, before looking to me.

'Severus-' a ginger haired man said grimly.

'Sir, I can talk for myself, Severus need not answer for me...' I said bluntly. I didn't mean to sound rude, but it was annoying. He looked at me and I continued. 'My name is Leia. I am Voldemort's weapon. Yes, weapon. I am his most trusted servant, but, last year, at the beginning, I met Fred and George Weasley and they made me good, I suppose. I had joined Dumbledore. So, here I am. Ready for duty.' I said, holding my head up high and looking everyone in the eye. They all stared back at me, and the ginger man smiled.

'So, you're the girl we've been told so much about, are you?' he smiled. I shrugged, not knowing if he meant me. 'I'm Mr Weasley, Fred and George's dad.' he said, holding a hand out. I shook it and smiled at him.

'Leia Kurtif, sir!' I said, looking around at everyone else who introduced themselves.

Severus and I sat down, and the meeting started. I closed my eyes half way through and flicked to Voldemort's mind to see if I could find anything out.

_I need that Prophecy! It will tell me how to defeat Potter! Maybe I could imperius someone to get it for me? Yes, I think that is what I will do..._

I gasped and looked at them all as they stopped speaking.

'He's getting a Prophecy. A Prophecy about him and Harry. He's going to get it and find out how to kill Harry.' I said quickly, noting how everyone got worried. Rightly so...

'What? A Prophecy?' Tonks said quietly. I nodded, and groaned. I felt as if my body was burning, and stood up quickly. They all looked at me, and I ran from the room, looking for the twins' bedroom. I slammed the door open to find Fred crouching over George, who was yelling in pain. I crossed the room in a second and knelt beside him.

'What the hell happened!' I asked urgently, rolling up his trouser leg to find a massive cut.

'He splinched himself!' Fred whispered, looking at George intensely. I grimaced as my leg burnt. 'How did you find out?' he asked, as I rubbed George's face, making him calm a little.

'I felt it.'

'Felt it-?'

'Yes, now, let me work...' I said, taking my hand from George's face and placing it on the cut, trailing my hand up and down it. His yells subsided into quiet whimpers, before he stopped moaning completely. I looked at Fred, who was smiling at George, smoothing his twin's hair with his hand. George smiled weakly, looking at me.

'Leia? H-How did you know something was wrong? We made sure that this room was sound-proof!' he asked, frowning slightly.

'I just felt it...' I shrugged. He nodded and sat up, inspecting his leg.

'You healed it.'

'Of course I did! How the hell did you expect me to just stand there!' He bowed his head, and I stood up, before becoming dizzy. George was up in a flash, steadying me.

'I need to get back to the meeting!' I protested when George picked me up and put me in his bed. He shook his head and put the blanket over me. 'I'm not tired! Just dizzy! I'm getting used to healing you both!' I said honestly, trying to get up. George just shook his head.

'I'll go tell them what happened, they'll be fine...' he whispered, before dashing off. Fred knelt beside me and sighed.

'We only want to look after you...'

'I know, it just gets a bit annoying...' I muttered. Fred shrugged and I sighed, sitting up. He narrowed his eyes and pushed me back down again.

'I am not ridding George of his bed!' I said firmly, but Fred just shrugged.

'You aren't, he's sleeping with me, we're enlarging the bed...' he said, answering my unspoken question. I let out a sharp breath and lay back down.

'Fine. Only 'cause I have to.' I said monotonously, and he grinned, squeezing my hand, just as George entered again.

'They said it's fine. The meeting just ended, anyway.' I knew that they had lied to him. It was obvious. I nodded and he sat with Fred, chatting to him. I closed my eyes.

Severus, what is happening?

_I am about to give my report on the recent happenings of the Dark Lord... Do you have anything to add?_

Yes, the Department of Mysteries. That's where he's trying to go. Ask them to keep on guard...

_I shall, Leia. After I give my report, I will be going home, you are to stay here, understood?_

Affirmative, sir!

_So immature..._

I chuckled and looked to the twins, who were joking around and laughing, and I listened in, laughing along with them.

Over the summer, I'd go in for meetings, I'd visit Fred and George, sometimes I'd help clean, but most of the time I was at Severus' house, reading.

That's why it was a relief to get back to Hogwarts.

I got there early, like usual, and jumped off the Astronomy Tower again, not being interrupted by McGonagall this time, as she knew I would stop myself from dying. She just sighed and let me get on with it. Hey, it wasn't my fault, I was bored!

When I decided it was time to go back, I ran to the great hall, to find people were already filing in. I sighed and joined the line, running to Fred and George, who were sat at the table, saving me a spot between them. I slid into my seat so silently and quickly, that neither realised I was there until I had announced myself.

'Leia!' both grinned. I grinned back.

'Twins!' And we all laughed. Just like normal. Then Umbridge stood up. I knew her name, I had read her mind as soon as she had stood up. She gave a speech. Leaving Fred, George and I gobsmacked. She was a mad one.

Leaving the hall afterwards, I looked Fred and George straight up.

'We are pranking her. Tonight. What are we doing?' I asked, a twinkle in my eyes. They looked at me, George smiling, Fred thinking.

'I think we should go back to dungbombs for tonight!' he grinned, pulling a few from his pockets. George took some from his as well, and I smirked.

'Gentlemen! We shall have fun tonight...'

'Run!' I hissed, as we all ran. 'Faster!' We were running from Umbridge. She was surprisingly fast. Fred and George got into the common room, when I was pulled away, the twins not having noticed. They wouldn't know where I was, either. I gulped and secretly hoped they'd stay away. I'd take this one. I didn't mind.

She took me into her office and sat me down, a sickly smile on her face.

'You are going to write lines, right here, right now.' I shrugged and took out a quill, but she shook her head, rummaging through her bag. 'You shall be using a special one of mine!' I looked at the quill suspiciously, picking it up. It was a deep red, it reminded me a lot of blood. A nasty quill.

'What do you want me to write?' I asked simply, looking up at her with a smirk. She giggled and I resisted the urge to retch. She was... Ugh.

'I want you to write, I must not cause trouble!' I nodded and looked at her.

'I need ink.'

'Oh, no, you won't! Do not worry!' she said sweetly. I nodded stiffly and got to work. A minute later, I felt a scratching on my hands, but ignored it. I was used to scratches, I didn't think to even acknowledge them. Then the pain escalated, and I took a look at my hand, narrowing my eyes, but continuing to write.

I was writing on my skin.

I shrugged mentally. Yay. More scars... Just another to add to my collection. I was just thanking Godric I was left handed, so she wouldn't have to inspect my Dark Marked hand... She told me to stand up, and I did. I felt like about two hours later, my hand was tired and covered in blood. She inspected it and let me go, leaving me to stagger back to the common room in a daze. Godric, I felt so dizzy...

I walked in and found only two people awake, one putting an arm around the other whilst he sniffed. I stepped in and fell to the ground, knees first, sinking lower, until I hit the floor. I had lost too much blood. Two hours of continuous scratching was not good. I heard a shout and I was suddenly pulled into some strong arms which were wrapped around me protectively, whilst the other ran out of the room.

'Leia, Leia, please! What happened?' George asked urgently, hugging me close to his chest.

'I-' I started, but I couldn't speak.

'Leia!' George muttered, pulling my arm. I tried to pull it back, but it had gone limp.

George, it was Umbridge. She made me cut into my hand...

'What! That cow... She's going down...' he snarled, picking up my hand and wincing. I nodded slightly, before I couldn't keep my eyes open any more.

George looked at her as she closed her eyes and panicked.

'No, no, no! Leia, please!' he whispered, picking her up and taking her to a sofa, laying her down on it. 'Leia!' he said more loudly, holding her bloodied hand. He felt a surge of hate for Umbridge flow through him like blood, it was more intense than any hate he'd ever felt before, more intense than his hate for You-Know-Who. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see his twin looking down at him sympathetically. Fred opened his mouth to ask something, but George simply nodded. Fred grinned widely. He had been right. All along. He had known it. It was so obvious.

Fred took the Essence of Murtlap and poured it in a small bowl, passing it to George so he could place her hand in it. He had run to their lab and grabbed it, he had run as fast as he could, it was difficult, as they were on the top floor of the castle. He had run as fast as possible.

George dipped her hand in it and took a bit of his robe, wiping Leia's hand clean of blood, not caring how wet his robes were getting. He had to look after her. When a lot of the blood had cleared, he looked at her hand.

'Fred.' he whispered grimly. Fred looked to his twin, looking at the writing on Leia's hand and gasping..

'I must not cause trouble! George, we got her this!' Fred said quietly. George nodded. He had caused this to happen to her. He and his twin. He had caused harm to the girl he had promised not to let get hurt. He had. He massaged her hand, and Fred stood up.

'Georgie, I'm going to go to bed... Bring her up later, whenever, alright?' George nodded, not really listening. He heard Fred's footsteps grow quieter, and put his head next to Leia's, looking at her. Then her eyelids fluttered open, and his heart gave a leap, knowing she'd awaken.

'Georgie?' she whispered, looking straight at him. He smiled and nodded.

'Leia...' he whispered.

I rubbed my head and hissed in pain as my hand exploded in pain.

'Dammit!' I cursed, cradling my hand as I sat up. George shot up and sat beside me, holding me close.

'I'm sorry, Leia, we both are...' he whispered, and I cocked my head to the side.

'What for?'

'For getting you into this... I didn't think she'd make you cut your hand open!' I shook my head against his chest.

'No, I was the one who asked to do the prank, it was not a single bit of your fault, it was mine and hers.' I said firmly. I meant it. He shook his own head, holding me closer.

'I promised I'd protect you... You get hurt... It was my fault...' he whispered and I backed away, glaring at him.

'George Fabian Weasley, I forbid you you to think that any of this was your fault! None of it was, not a single ounce!' I said simply, poking his chest. He chuckled and grabbed my hand, holding it tightly.

'Fine...'

'Good, now, can we go to bed?' He raised his eyebrows.

'Well, Leia, I like you a lot, but not like that-'

'GEORGE WEASLEY! YOU KNOW I DID NOT MEAN IT LIKE THAT!' I shouted, whacking him around the head. He chuckled and stood up, taking my non-bleeding hand and pulling me up. I sighed and allowed myself to be pulled up, before I was scooped up by George and I yelped. Why did he always do this to me? Why?

I punched his chest, demanding to be let down, but he refused, simply holding onto me tighter and taking me to their dorm. He opened the door, and I saw Fred climbing into his bed topless. I stared at him for a moment, feeling awkward. Then I buried my head in George's chest, clutching his T-shirt so I couldn't see Fred's half naked body. Both twins chuckled, and I heard springs bounce, making me aware it was safe to look again. I looked up at George who was beaming down at me, and he placed me in his bed.

'You are not getting into a bed with me half naked...' I said quietly, hearing George chuckle.

'Don't worry, Leia, I wouldn't do that, not when you're here...' he said cheerfully, slipping in beside me and turning me around to face me. I looked at him, and he smiled, picking my hand up and holding it by his face, examining it.

'I can't believe she made you do this...' he whispered. I shrugged.

'At least I didn't have to show her the other arm, she'd have seen my Mark...' I muttered. He nodded and looked at me sadly, lightly rubbing the hand, making me wince slightly. He noticed this, and took his hand from mine, preferring to just hold me close to him. I sighed. He was way too protective of me. I felt sorry for my future boyfriend, if I got one.

* * *

><p>And we're getting somewhere... Sort of, just wait, there is drama galore in this story, and I feel incredibly proud of it!<p>

OMG, thank you all for the reviews, they all make me happy! =D

Kira

xxxx


	8. Chapter 8

I looked up a week later, and saw the twins stagger in. I furrowed my brow. It was very late, they had been off inventing. They never came back this late, though. They sat down opposite me, both holding their hands in their laps. Then I realised.

'She got you two, too?' I sighed, sloping off of the sofa and over to them. They nodded, and I conjured some Essence of Murtlap up, dipping their hands into it. They sighed and smiled at me. I got to work on George first, wiping his hand and taking some bandages and put them in my lap, placing his hand on it, before raising my eyebrows.

'This isn't your writing...' I said slowly, examining the penmanship. It wasn't. It was more like... No... She wouldn't... I took Fred's hand and wiped away the blood to find George's handwriting.

'Y-You-She made you write on each others hands?' I whispered harshly, staring up at them. They nodded, and I cursed under my breath.

'It doesn't matter, Leia...'

'She made you hurt your own twin, George...' I snapped. He looked at me, his eyes wide.

'I know, and I'll never forgive myself, but-'

'Exactly, you'll never forgive yourself.' I said simply, standing up suddenly and leaving the common room, leaving the twins to clean themselves up.

I marched to Umbridge's office and flung the door open, stomping in to find her sat there, looking thoroughly surprised.

'Please leave and knock, Miss Kurtif.'

'No. You can make me.' I snarled, feeling proud of the expression she wore suddenly. It was fear. 'You. You despicable little cow, you made the twins write on each others hands!' I shouted, stepping forward. She flinched at the ferocity of my glare and stood up, stepping towards me.

'I will not be spoken to like that. I will have order!' she shouted, causing me to wipe my face of the spit she sprayed me with. I put my face next to hers and glared harder.

'Get. Used. To it.' I growled. 'You will get no order here, not if you act like a complete ass. You are what you eat... You must have eaten a LOT of beef.' I smirked, happy with my quick retort. Heh. Beef was cow. I hoped she made that link. She had.

'How dare you? You will come back for detention every week now.'

'Oh, wow, every week, I'm SO scared!' I said, rolling my eyes. I hated this woman. I knew Death Eaters who were kinder than her.

'Fine! Every day!' she shrieked. I snarled and held my hand up, ready to attack. I'd make her rue the day she hurt Fred and George... I was about to attack, when someone grabbed my hand.

'Leia, no...' George whispered. I looked at him, my eyes flashing red. He noticed and shook his head.

'I'd do as your boyfriend said, if I were you, Miss Kurtif!' Umbridge said firmly, looking at our hands. I pulled my hand away from his and growled again, George taking a firm hold of my waist, making sure I wouldn't pounce.

'He. Is. Not. My. Boyfriend!' I said, enunciating each word with a stamp of my foot. George pulled me back, looking at Umbridge defiantly. She ordered us out, telling me to come back tomorrow evening at five o'clock. I nodded stiffly and allowed myself to be pulled from the room. I ignored George on the way back, and he didn't speak. He knew I'd say something I regretted when I was this angry. So he kept silent.

We entered the common room, and I was met by Fred, who was tapping his foot impatiently.

'Detention every day for Godric knows how long...' George informed him. Fred sighed and looked at me, a pleading look in his eyes.

'What are we going to do with you?' he whispered. I shrugged and got back to dressing their wounds carefully, none of us bringing up what had just happened.

'High Inquisitor!' Fred exploded, George looking outraged. I raised my head from my breakfast and they filled me in. I was left gobsmacked, the idea running through my head like salt. High Inquisitor. She'd have power over us.

I looked down at my recent scar which said 'I will give order'. I hated it. Especially when we all knew I was one of the least likely to do that. Now I had to hide more scars from teachers. If they knew, they'd kill her. They'd lose their jobs. According to the new degree, anyway. I felt the anger bubble inside me. This year was going to be hell.

George caught my gaze and sighed, rubbing my hand. I looked up, startled, and smiled. Inside I was dying.

So. I made a list.

No DADA lessons.

Scars on hands.

No breaking rules.

Hell.

She was killing us, one at a time. Taking our spirits.

We wouldn't let her have them...

'Leia? Look, Harry's going to be running a secret organisation to learn DADA, wanna come?' George whispered to me in Transfiguration whilst we were practising our non-verbal spells. I looked at him and frowned. Damn it...

'George, I can't, if I were found, Voldemort would find out. I really would love to, though. I just don't know how...' I whispered back, looking to the floor.

Then McGonagall spoke.

'We shall be doing Patronuses now. The school wish for you to know how to do them, and Dolores refuses to teach you them. So I shall.' she said, and we all got to work.

'Expecto Patronum!' I said, waving my wand lazily, seeing the familiar dragon burst from my wand. Everyone watched it with amazement, Fred and George grinning madly.

'20 points to Gryffindor!' McGonagall cried, watching my dragon fly around as I grinned. I was proud of my dragon. Very. It showed my personality rather well.

When we left that lesson, I was called back by McGonagall.

'Leia, is there anything else You-Know-Who taught you to do?' I nodded and transformed into my Animagus. I felt my eyesight shift, and blinked to clear it, looking up at where McGonagall had stood. There was now a cat in her place, who was smiling happily.

'You are an Animagus?' she asked, and I was surprised to understand her.

'No, of course not, I just randomly turn into a snake...' I said sarcastically. 'Oops, sorry... I forgot you were a teacher...' I muttered. Hey, I didn't just sass a teacher. Alright, I did, but, whatever!

I turned back and stood, facing the human McGonagall again.

'Right, is that all?'

'I can also fly...' I murmured, before being told to repeat it, but louder. When I had said, she looked very surprised. She was impressed. She dismissed me, and I ran after the twins, who had been waiting for me. I told them it was just her asking what I could do, and they were satisfied.

'So, how's the DA going?' I asked the twins as we sat in the common room. It was past midnight, and we couldn't get to sleep, we had all travelled down the stairs, not expecting to see each other.

'It's going well, we're learning a lot, Harry's a great teacher!' Fred grinned, George nodding his head. They continued to tell me all about the lessons, me listening intently, before we were interrupted.

'Mister Weasleys, Professor Dumbledore needs you...' McGonagall ordered, a soft edge to her voice. I looked at her, moving my hair from my eyes.

'Professor? May I come?'

'I suppose you better have, the Order may well need you. Fred, George, your father has been attacked by a snake-'

'Nagini?' I gasped, thinking of the snake. I loved that snake. She had been lovely to me, never would bite me, let me get as close as possible. That was why my Animagus was a snake... They all looked at me. 'No, no, not Nagini! I didn't think she'd do that!' I said sadly, clenching my fists. Some people would say she was my pet. She was. I loved her.

'Dad?' George whispered. McGonagall nodded gravely, and Ginny turned up at the bottom of the staircase, who then flung herself into Fred's arms, Fred hugging her closely.

'Don't worry, Gin, Dad'll be fine...' he whispered into Ginny's ears. I looked at George who looked lost. I took a quick step next to him and hugged him closely, letting him cry if he needed to. What was it with boys and crying? Why couldn't they just cry? It would be so much easier... He squeezed me tightly and I felt tears drop onto my head, before I felt him wipe them away with his hand.

I took his hand and followed McGonagall, who told me to stand by her. Apparently I was going elsewhere.

'George. Fred. Ginny. He'll be fine...' I whispered, hugging each of them, before their Portkey took them away.

I turned to McGonagall.

'You want me to find out if it was Nagini or not, don't you? Then you want to know what's in that Prophecy?' I guessed, and she nodded.

'It was most definitely Nagini. She's Voldemort's snake. Mine too. I didn't think she'd do that, but, then again... She only likes us as we're Parseltongues...' I sighed, shaking my head.

'A Parseltongue?'

'Yes, Voldemort put some of his blood inside of me, I'm a Parseltongue...' I muttered. I had been able to control Nagini, she'd do whatever I said.

'I think you should have a chat with Mr Potter at some point, I'm sure he'd like to know that he's not the only Parseltongue out there.' McGonagall said simply. I nodded and continued.

'As for your last question, I cannot answer. You must ask Professor Dumbledore, if he wishes for you to know, he'll tell you...' I said firmly. I knew what that Prophecy held, I may or may not have gone through Dumbledore's mind once and found the memory... That being a 'Yes, I had'...

She nodded and created a Portkey, transporting me to Grimmauld Place until morning, when I would see them at the hospital.

'Bad timing?' I asked. Fred and George were stood practically face to face with Sirius, Ginny was crying, Ron was looking dazed, and Harry was looking ill. They all turned to me at the same time and I looked at the twins.

'George... Down.' I ordered, holding back a laugh when he complied straight away. I really did have him wrapped around my little finger. It was very handy. I looked to Fred, and he looked to me, before I glared at him, causing him to cower and sit down next to his twin. Sirius looked at me gratefully, and I nodded, walking forward and sitting on George's lap. He stayed completely still, devoid of any emotion, until I lay back on him.

'Georgie... Don't be mad at me!' I said sadly, wrapping my arms around myself. He shook his head and put his arms around my waist, using me to keep himself held together. I knew he'd break down otherwise. Which would not be good. I smoothed his arms and felt his ice cold skin, shivering with the feel of it. It was freezing!

I sighed and lay my head on his chest, bringing my knees to my chin like a monkey, trying to keep warm. He wrapped his arms around me and muttered something which I didn't hear, and didn't question to hear. I just fell asleep.

I watched as all of the Weasleys and Harry left the room, me having to stay inside to talk with the Order. Then the idea of Harry being possessed was brought up. I shook my head firmly at Mad-Eye.

'No, no, he isn't. Voldemort does not plan to possess him until he needs to, this was all Nagini.' I said, before becoming aware of something.

'What is it, Leia?' Mr Weasley asked, sitting up in his hospital bed and looking at me intently.

'They have just been listening in on our conversation. Fred and George's Extendable Ears.' I informed them, barging out of the room and finding them all stood there. I saw Harry looking terrified and stormed up to him. I gave a glare to Fred and George, before looking at him.

'You. You have not been possessed. I would know, you haven't, got it?' I said quietly. He nodded, but I knew he didn't believe me. He thought he was. He thought he knew more than me, me, Voldemort's most trusted servant.

'Harry James Potter, you know that I am special to him, he would tell me if he were possessing you...' I whispered so no-one else could hear. Another lying nod. I just sighed and marched back into the hospital room, continuing our mini meeting.

I got sent back to Hogwarts that night, caught by Umbridge and given detention. I took it gracefully, shrugging it all off, which infuriated her more. To the point that she started screaming. I took that as my cue to leave, and dashed from the room like a flash.

'BANNED! FROM QUIDDITCH!' Fred raged, George having just told him, and was looking down at his feet.

'I'm sorry, Fred, I didn't mean to get us banned...' George whispered. If I hadn't of seen his lips move, I wouldn't have been sure it had been him who said it. Fred stopped raging in a micro-second.

'This is not your fault, Georgie, you remember that!' he said firmly, poking his twin's chest. George rolled his eyes, but nodded.

'Well, that's everything gone. Quidditch was the only thing worth staying for...' George said sadly, sitting down on the sofa. I sighed and sat next to him, Fred sitting on his other side. I patted his arm and listened to them complain for the rest of the night.

'I'll kill myself before I let her get to us, Fred...' George said mutinously, and Fred's eyes widened, before he understood.

'Kill her, more like.' he said firmly, and I smiled. He didn't realise it, but he had just said that he was not allowing his twin to kill himself, under no circumstances. That was sweet...

I sighed as I did my Potions essay. We had only gotten it today, but I wanted it to be perfect. I wanted to do well in Potions, I really did.

Fred and George were at the DA, they were doing Patronuses tonight. I really wanted to know what their Patronuses were, I didn't have a single clue.

Then the door opened and a cluster of Gryffindors ran in, all out of breath. I noticed one was missing, as I ran to Fred and George.

'Where's Harry!' I asked, and everyone looked around, before their eyes widened.

'Umbridge found us... Harry got caught!' Ron groaned, hugging Mione, who had just burst into tears. She was seriously worried about Harry. We all went our separate ways, me sitting on the sofa continuing with my Potions. We stayed in silence, before I asked them something.

'What are your Patronuses, then?' I closed up my parchment and put my quill away, having just finished it. They looked to each other and grinned.

'Meerkats!' I burst into laughter. It was perfect! Troublesome, friendly, caring for family, perfect! They nodded, obviously proud of their Patronuses, and I smiled, starting on the Transfiguration that was in for tomorrow.

Harry arrived back about half an hour later. I didn't care that I didn't actually know him that well, I burst forward and hugged him, daring anyone to try and stop me. No-one did, and Harry stepped back slightly, before reciprocating the hug. I looked at him, and he answered my unspoken question.

'Dumbledore's gone...' he whispered and I gasped. That meant-That meant...

'U-Umbridge?' I groaned. He nodded, and ran away to find Ron and Mione. I staggered back to Fred and George, collapsing in between them both. They took one look at me, before deciding it was best to put their arms around my shoulder, hugging me tightly.

'Leia, what happened?' they both asked, looking at me with concern. I sniffed and felt a tear run down my eye.

'Dumbledore's gone. Umbridge is in charge.' I said quietly, knowing the silence that followed was them talking to each other. I clutched George's shirt, crying silently onto it. He held me close to him whilst they continued to talk, before both nodded simultaneously.

'Leia... Fred and I just decided something...' George whispered nervously. I took my head from his chest and looked up at him.

'Wh-What did you decide?' I asked cautiously, feeling worried. What were they doing? Were they going to get Umbridge! That would result in major harm to them!

'We're leaving.' Fred said bluntly, sensing George's hesitation. My eyes widened.

'What!'

'We're leaving. We'll go and open our joke shop with the money Harry gave us, and the money some mystery benefactor's been sending us...' George said quietly, and I nearly hit myself. I was part of the help they needed for escaping. My money that I had sent them. I put my arms around George and put my head on his chest.

'I don't want you to go...' I whispered. He put his head on mine and sighed.

'We have to. We can't stay here. Not with her in charge.' George said softly. I continued to sob into his chest, both twins looking at me.

'You two owe me, big time.' I said quietly, looking up at them, wiping tears from my eyes.

'What for?' Fred asked, looking confused.

'For-For letting you go!' I said, refusing to let any more tears fall down my face, instead hugging both of them tightly, causing them to gasp at how tight they were being hugged. They eventually were able to breathe again when I loosened my hug, and hugged me back.

'Wh-When?' I asked monotonously. They both hesitated, before George answered.

'When we need to. We're not sure. When we absolutely need to...' he said quietly. I nodded, and we said nothing else on the matter, choosing to deviate from the subject instead, all trying to avoid unnecessary tears.

'Bloody hell!' I cursed, dodging a rogue firework, watching it explode. George's hand reached out from a passageway and pulled me in, and I saw he was chuckling lightly about the closeness of our bodies. I felt my face light up in a small blush, before I scowled.

'Nice to see you!' he smirked. I shook my head, grinning despite myself.

'Nice to see you, too, Georgie!' I said happily, checking if the coast was clear and pulling him out, running from the corridor, bumping into Fred who had also been escaping. He looked at us and smirked.

'Got your wicked way with her, did you, Georgie?' he asked, chuckling lightly. I let go of George's hand and stepped forward, stomping on Fred's toe, making him cry out in pain.

'He did not 'have his wicked way with me', Fred Gideon Weasley!' I snarled, watching him hop on the spot.

'Whatever you say, Leia, whatever you say!' he said, rubbing his toes, before I dragged them both along to Transfiguration, before anyone could find out it was the twins who had placed the fireworks.

I was chasing after the twins, who were running as fast as they could, me yelling after them. They turned around quickly and saw me, slowing down so I could catch up. They shushed me as I started to talk, bringing out a small box. That one box caused my eyes to tear up, as I looked into their eyes and nodded, pledging my help to them.

It was the big guns.

The portable swamp.

They grinned and accepted my help, and we ran along the corridor, planting the box and detonating it. They looked at me and smiled weakly, both hugging me tightly all of a sudden.

'We'll see you on the other side, Leia...' they both whispered, and I nodded, hugging them back.

'See you... I-I love you guys, you remember that, you are not getting rid of me that easily...' I said quietly, pulling back and stepping away, watching as Filch tried to whip them, Umbridge telling them off.

Then they mounted their brooms.

Then they were gone...

It had been a few weeks since the twins' departure, and I was depressed. I had no-one to talk to now, apart from Mione, who was always off revising for OWLs now. So I was alone. I was used to it, though, so I didn't mind that much... I had been so used to company for two years now that I forgot how to be alone. I picked it up again quickly, though, and people slowly began to ignore the fact that I was there, the thing I had wanted in the first place. They give it to me AFTER I wanted it. That was rather... Strange.

I even stopped going to Quidditch matches, there was no-one to go with. I had gone to watch Fred and George, until recently, when I want to watch with them instead. I had never really liked Quidditch, although the brooms had been useful for flying around.

Then the NEWTs were coming up. I was in my dorm practically all the time, revising for long periods. Yes, I could have cheated, always could have, but I preferred to do it fair and square, I wanted to know how I had done, not someone else. So I revised, having nothing else to do, then the exams came.

I went through them easily, and after my last one, I was sat in the common room, laying my head back, when my forearm burned madly. I hissed in pain, causing Angelina to look up at me, before looking down again. She had it in her head that I was after her boyfriend. Note, ex-boyfriend now, he had had to let her down lightly when he knew he was going to leave Hogwarts, he wanted her to be happy with someone else, not having to wait for him. I understood completely.

I stood up and walked from the common room calmly, entering the deserted courtyard, where no-one had been for a while, due to revision. I looked for the front gate and found it, flying out of it, flying to a safe place, before touching my Mark and apparating. If I touched the Mark, it would take me to where I was wanted, and I appeared outside the Ministry. I raised an eyebrow, before being pulled back. I opened my mouth to scream, before being met by a familiar face.

'Lucius!' I smiled, shaking his hand. He smiled at me and nodded, looking back at the other Death Eaters.

'This is our final person, we may enter. Leia, can you get us in?' I looked at him, before nodding. I knew not what we were doing, but I did know that I had to help. I opened a crack in the wall with my mind, allowing them to get in, before climbing in and resealing it. I looked to see that they were already running, and ran after them, determined to join in on whatever it was they were planning. I could try and make sure nobody innocent was harmed. Plus, I needed some action right now, I was bored.

I soon found out when I followed them to the Department of Mysteries and was handed a Death Eater mask, hearing voices entering the room.

Harry.

It was the golden trio. And... The silver trio, as they had been named. So, that was Harry, Ron, Mione, Neville, Ginny and Luna Lovegood, a Ravenclaw in Ginny's year. I looked to the others, and stood beside Lucius, watching as they turned to see us and gulped.

Then the battle started. Harry and the others smashed a lot of Prophecies, and we began chase. I took the route towards Harry, using my powers to break more balls, trying to help them however I could.

Don't worry, Harry, I'll help you all I can!

_Thanks, Leia, just make sure the others are all OK, don't worry about me._

I rolled my eyes at his chivalry and kept an eye on Neville and Mione, who were with him, bouncing all curses that were shot at them subtly, making nobody suspicious. I was surprised nobody had realised I was a double agent, but I must have been playing my role quite well.

Before I knew it, we were cut off, and I was leading the others to a room, where we ambushed the trios. I grabbed the Luna girl softly, making sure not to hurt her, but making her sure that I would keep hold of her. She got the message and didn't struggle, just went slightly slack in my arms. I nodded and looked around, before jumping and letting Luna go.

The Order had arrived.

I saw Sirius and nodded, him drawing his wand and starting to duel me. He didn't know it was me, and I intended to keep it that way. I looked into his eyes and gasped. Today. He'd die today. I shook my head and sent a stunner at him, knocking him back, before looking for someone else to 'duel'. I found two of the people I had been missing for a long time now.

Fred and George finished off their Death Eaters and moved onto me, not knowing who it was. I snarled and duelled back, being careful not to hurt them. They fought harder, and I couldn't keep it off any more.

GUYS! Bloody hell, are you two trying to kill me!

_**Leia!**_

I chuckled at the two voices that echoed back at me and continued to duel them, none of us trying that hard anymore. I turned and saw chaos around me, Harry chasing Bellatrix, and I knew that Sirius was dead. I blocked the spells the twins sent me and ran after Harry, knowing that I'd be sure to find Voldemort. I knew that the Ministry would find him this time, and that I needed to get out of here.

I snuck behind the statue and watched as Voldemort arrived, grinning widely, making sure he couldn't see me. He was here! He could get me! Then Dumbledore arrived and destroyed the statue, giving my position away. I gasped and ran forward, seeing that the Ministry had arrived, and Voldemort held his hand out to me to take me away, and I grabbed it, letting him apparate me.

Voldemort let go of me and glanced at Bellatrix.

'Leia, you will return to Hogwarts now, quickly, before anybody realises you are gone.' he said urgently. I hesitated, before nodding and apparating away.

When I returned to Hogwarts, I found Severus, and walked up to him, needing to talk to him.

'Severus? You know that we have spent the last two years living together?' I took his nod as indication to continue. 'Well. I wish to move out. I am planning to rent an apartment in Diagon Alley, I have sent in an application form for it, and have been allowed. I am hoping to find a job there. May I move out?' I asked, knowing the answer straight away. He turned to me and nodded, his lips twitching in a smile.

'I will have the house to myself again, will I, Leia?' he said, his lips twitching even more. I nodded and he told me that I could go to his house when I left Hogwarts to pick up my things, and I left for the common room.

The following week was mayhem. That was the word for it. Pure mayhem. People were now believing Harry, and we were all looking forward to go home, though people were freaking out over Voldemort's return now, more than ever. I didn't know what to do. I was freaking out a bit over my NEWT results, these were going to affect my life for good. This would decide what job I would be able to apply for.

I left with Severus the next day, using floo to get to his home, and waving my wand, vanishing them to my new flat. I looked to Severus and smiled, before walking forward and holding my hand out.

'Thank you for letting me stay, thank you, I look forward to seeing you again!' I told him, grinning widely. That was when I realised I was going to miss this house. He shook my hand and I sighed, apparating away to Diagon Alley, where most of the shops were closing. But one.

I hadn't told the twins that I was moving here, nor did they know that I was coming to visit them today, so I decided to have some fun with it. I transfigured my appearance, making myself look very different, before making my way to 93 Diagon Alley.

When I got there, I gaped widely, looking at the shop in front of me. It was... Well, amazing! It was so colourful, bursting oranges, burning reds, luminous yellows. It made all other shops in Diagon Alley look dull, even Fortescues! There were displays everywhere, and I soon learnt that they had gotten rather busy during the time they had left and now. I blinked, just to rid my eyes of the spots that had just appeared and walked forward, finding one twin at the door. George.

'Hallo, Mr Weasley!' I beamed, bounding up to him. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

'Hello, ma'am, how may I help you today-?' But I cut him off by hugging him tightly and beaming at him. 'Ma'am?' he asked, looking slightly scared by my hugging him.

'Well, Mr Weasley, I was hoping to visit my two best friends here, but I cannot seem to find them, or, they cannot find me!' I explained in a serious tone, crossing my arms over my chest. He nodded his head slowly.

'What do they look like, ma'am?'

'Well, they're ginger. Twins. Blue eyes. Quite tall, but not as tall as their brothers.' I listed, noting them off on my hands. He cocked his head to the side, and I could see his brain working.

'They sound a lot like us, we'll have to meet them someday!' he smiled, and I whacked my head.

'Dear lord, Mr Weasley, you're not very bright, are you?' He opened his mouth to protest and I shook my head, before continuing. 'They left Hogwarts early, were Beaters on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, one took me to the Yule Ball-'

'Leia!' he exclaimed, hugging me tightly. I laughed and took my wand from my pocket, transfiguring myself back, which was no easy feat when George was hugging you. I hugged him back and smiled.

'Didn't even recognise one of your best mates...' I tutted, poking his chest when we separated. He laughed, and poked my forehead, before seeing me inside, not having to welcome people anymore. I saw Fred walking around, waving people from the shop, and I knew they were closing. George took me to the back room, and took me up some stairs and into their flat. I was met by more bright colours and once again had to blink my eyes, before being sat on the sofa, George sitting next to me, putting an arm around my shoulder, whilst we waited.

A minute later, Fred walked in looking tired, until he saw George. I supposed he hadn't seen me, hadn't seen my face and thought I was another girl, as he blushed red.

'Sorry, Georgie, I didn't realise you were entertaining-Leia!' he shouted, bounding forward and taking me from his twin, hugging me tightly and spinning me around. I yelped and hugged him back, before he placed me back next to George and sat on an armchair opposite us. He opened his mouth to speak, but I stopped him, standing up suddenly and lighting their fire, before summoning their blankets and chucking one at Fred, beckoning George over. Fred settled himself in front of the fire, and George walked over, realising what I was doing and wrapping it around the both of us, sitting us down with me on his lap.

'It's summer, Leia.' he noted. I smirked and nodded. We may boil in our skins, but oh well. Tradition and all.

'So, what are you doing here?' Fred asked, looking at me curiously. I rolled my eyes.

'Am I not allowed to visit my best friends?' They both nodded, but I continued. 'And, of course, I need to put my things in my new flat!' I grinned, watching as Fred's mouth fell open, and I could guarantee George's did as well.

'You got a flat here?' George asked finally, tightening his arms around my waist. I nodded happily.

'Above the apothecary! Which is also where I now work!' I said proudly, grinning widely. I had been accepted a managing job there, that was why I lived above it, so I could keep an eye on it. They beamed and clapped their hands, congratulating me.

'Brilliant! That means we can visit you! Or you can visit us!' they both said happily, George patting my head affectionately.

'Aw, Leia's growing up, Freddie!' he said, making sniffing sounds. I rolled my eyes and scoffed.

'Blimey, Georgie, I hadn't noticed! You know, her looking unbelievably fabulous and all, I really hadn't noticed!' Fred said, putting on a mock surprised tone. I blushed a bit and shook my head, biting my lip.

'Right. Now that's out of the way. I need you two to help me fit my apartment up, can you? I'll cook us all dinner as well, I promise!' I begged, holding my hands out in front of me. They held up their hands.

'Say no more, we'll help-' Fred said solemnly.

'Yes, we have been taught to never deny a lady of her wish!' George said seriously, pulling me up from the ground and smiling as he pulled Fred up. I grabbed their hands and apparated to my flat.

'Wow, it looks too dull in here!' they both exclaimed, poking around. I crossed my hands over my chest and glared.

'I'll decorate later, or you two can help, I don't mind. First, you can help me position my things. You know, sofas and stuff.' I said simply, waving my wand so everything left it's boxes. I had bought a few home gifts to myself, and Severus, surprisingly, had bought me a bed for myself. Another surprising thing was it was colourful! Red, gold and green! The Gryffindor colours and green for snakes! The twins looked at my items, which I had shrunken so they'd fit, and we placed everything around, Fred taking an interest in my bed.

'Hey, Leia, wanna try it out?' he winked, poking me. I stomped on his foot accidentally on purpose, and he shut up, snickering instead. Until he looked at his twin and put on an innocent face, before being told to 'shut up' by George.

When we had everything where I wanted it, I enlarged them, so they fit the house. Suddenly the room wasn't as dreary, and there was some colour. I saw the twins' grins widen and they looked at me. I knew what they were going to ask and sighed.

'Fine, you may decorate how you wish, I'll go cook dinner!' I said defeated, watching them high five, before bounding off to my new kitchen, making dinner. I had decided to make spaghetti bolognaise, something I had never made before. If they were poisoned, it wasn't my fault...

I picked up all the plates and worried about what I would find when I entered the dining room, but I found nothing. Except a massive white sheet stopping me from entering the room.

'OI! Guys! You are NOT locking me from my own living room, you hear me! I got dinner here!' I shouted, getting ready to kick the sheet down with my foot, when George's face popped around from the sheet, his face covered in paint splats. I burst out laughing and nearly dropped the plates, but George had grabbed them and passed them to Fred, who was obviously behind the sheet.

'You may come in in a minute, how about you just sit down first, and eat, we'll call you in when you may enter, right?' I glared at him, but nodded. I couldn't believe I was being kicked out of my own living room, but, hey... I was getting a free decorating, who am I to complain?

I sat at my table and ate, ignoring the laughter I could hear from behind the sheet. I felt a bit left out, but I didn't mind that much... The bolognaise tasted alright, not that good, but I didn't die. Immediately. I waited half an hour before calling for them again.

'Alright, we're nearly done, just a last bit-THERE! You may enter!' I heard Fred yell, and I grinned, slipping round the sheet and gaping at the room around me.

It was covered in bright colours, rainbows, lions, snakes, dragons, just... Everything! It was perfect! I walked forward slowly and peeped my head in my bedroom, finding lions chasing snakes and snakes chasing lions around the room, before I beamed happily, returning to the twins and hugging them tightly.

'It's perfect, guys, thank you, thank you so much!' I gabbled, listening to them laugh.

Then they sat down and ate, whilst I took a look around my new flat. It looked so colourful against the apothecary walls that were downstairs. They finished eating, and bade me farewell, before apparating back to their flat.

* * *

><p>Righty, see, I remembered to update! =D<p>

Review, please, makes my day!

Kira

xxxx


	9. Chapter 9

I bent over in pain, wondering what the hell was happening to me. I had been fine a minute ago, but now I wanted to vomit. I had to check on the twins, it seemed like the right thing to do at that point of time. I stood up uncertainly and walked down the stairs, closing the apothecary for the day, due to illness. Well, until David got here. He was an employee who looked after the shop the other half of the day, I had employed him recently, he had a key to get in.

I spun on the spot and arrived in the twins' flat, where I heard a retching sound. Fred was looking pale and saw me, before smiling weakly.

'Uh... Leia? Do you-Do you think you can look after George whilst I work? I-I need to keep the shop open... And I really don't like vomit...' I nodded my agreeance, and he looked at me gratefully, before bounding from the flat. I breathed out slowly and walked to their bathroom, opening the door slightly to find George looking slightly green and ill. I slid in and sat beside him, putting my arm around his waist as he turned slightly greener. I let go of him, and he vomited again into their toilet, me looking away quickly, not looking back until the retching noises had stopped.

'Do-Do you think you're done?' I asked hopefully, watching as he nodded slightly. I stood up quietly, keeping my hand on his shoulder, using the other hand to run him a bath to wash himself in. He trembled under my hand and I sighed, leaving the bath to run for a moment, hugging him tightly to try and keep him warm. I felt sorry for him, he was ill! That still didn't answer why I had known he was ill... And why I had become suddenly pained before.

I checked the bath to find it run and sighed, helping George up.

'Here, you get undressed and get in, I'll be back in about two minutes, I'll make sure you don't drown or anything...' I said cheerfully. He nodded at me, not green anymore, but white, making me aware of how ill he really was. He was already pale, but he was just white... It made his freckles look like orange patches on his skin, and I patted his cheek, before leaving the room so he could get dressed. I looked around their apartment and saw it was sort of messy, so I spent a few minutes tidying up, knowing they wouldn't mind. They'd probably thank me for it.

After a few minutes, I entered the bathroom to find George sitting in the bath, shivering madly. I felt my smile droop, and I bustled over, sitting beside him and holding my hand out for him to take. He took it slowly, and I squeezed it, before touching the edge of the water with my finger, checking if it was ice cold like he seemed to think it was. It wasn't.

'George, the bath is hot, why are you shivering?' I asked softly, feeling his forehead. It was burning up, and I had to whip my hand away quickly for fear of being burnt. He looked at me and groaned, leaning back. I darted my hands out and pulled him up, sighing. I couldn't avoid looking at his chest. He and Fred had obviously had a lot of working out involved in Quidditch, as they were rather toned...

'I-I don't feel good...' he finally managed, clutching my arm. I laughed softly and poked his head.

'You don't say! I hadn't noticed! You know, vomiting, being pale, and shivering when it's hot is totally normal!' I said sarcastically. He laughed quietly, before coughing. I sighed and stood up.

'Here, Georgie, we're gonna have to get you out of that bath... It isn't doing you any good...' I told him firmly, grabbing a towel and holding it in front of my eyes so George could get out, and I wouldn't be able to see anything inappropriate.

I heard him step out and wrap the towel around himself, and I knew it was safe to look, so I pulled the plug out of the bath and looked at George, taking in his ill appearance. I didn't like seeing him like this, it scared me. He sneezed quietly, and I smiled at how sweet it was. He was like a little boy when he was ill, not being able to look after himself.

I took his arm and led him from the bathroom, taking him to his bedroom and lying him down in his bed, before bounding from the room, off to make him some soup. Soup really helped when you were ill. I made him some chicken soup and brought it back to him, sitting beside him on the bed and letting him eat it. When he had finished, I took the bowl from him and dashed out, washing it quickly, before dashing back to him, finding him lying in his bed, breathing softly. I smiled and went to the other side of the bed, sitting down.

Then, all of a sudden, I was pulled into the bed, the blanket chucked on top of me, and was being hugged tightly by a sleeping George. I groaned silently and sighed. He seemed to want someone to cuddle up to when he was ill. Then I remembered that I was being hugged against a bare chest and struggled slightly, before going slack, realising that he wasn't going to let me go. I didn't mind that much, anyway. Not as much as I thought I would. I felt him stir and moved slightly, listening to him.

'Thank you, Leia...' he murmured. I was about to open my mouth to reply, but I heard him sleep on again. I smiled happily and kissed his nose, deciding to just put my arms around his waist and catch up on lost sleep due to restocking the apothecary.

'You're welcome, Georgie... Sleep well...' I murmured back, before closing my eyes to sleep.

I woke up at what felt like a few hours later to find Fred's face hovering over mine, smirking widely.

'Well, well, well, my twin and a girl in the same bed, with him naked... What went on here?' My eyes narrowed in annoyance and I imagined his head and poked the air, causing him to groan.

'Nothing happened, you horrible pig, I looked after your twin, because you're afraid of sickness.' I said harshly, glaring at him. 'I ran him a bath, and he fell asleep after I gave him some chicken soup, then he pulled me into the bed whilst asleep.' I told him firmly, watching his features soften as he remembered that I was looking after George.

'Thank you, Leia, I don't know what I would have done otherwise... You can leave the bed now, though, you realise?'

'Of course I bloody realise, but he won't let me go!' I said slowly, trying to leave George's embrace, only to see him frown. I sighed and went slack again, snuggling up to him subtly.

'Aw, he won't let you go-'

'One more bloody wise crack like that, Fred, and I shall be forced to hurt you...' I warned him, and he shut up immediately, choosing instead to smirk. I felt George stir beside me and smiled, watching as he opened his eyes.

'Leia...?' he asked questioningly, before his eyes widened as he looked down to see he had nothing but a towel on. 'Bloody hell, what happened-?'

'Don't worry, George, we didn't have sex, you were ill, I ran you a bath, remember?' I smiled happily, glad to see he was looking a bit better. He nodded and clutched his head, looking at his twin.

'Leaving a poor woman to look after a sick man, what type of twin are you?' he said jokingly. Fred laughed softly.

'Well, she's a woman, she's better at it than me-'

'I resent that comment, just because I'm a woman, doesn't mean I'm any good at looking after people!' I informed him, narrowing my eyes. That was sexist.

'Well, you did look after me brilliantly, Leia...' he reasoned, and I nodded, squeezing his hand tightly.

'Right thing to say, Georgie...' I whispered to him, sitting up slightly and climbing out of the bed, watching George's face fall slightly.

'I need to go now, guys, David is probably mad that I left him to open the shop, he'll want me to close it... I'll come see you again soon, 'kay?' I asked, and they nodded happily, George now sitting up in the bed, clutching his head. I spun on the spot and appeared in the apothecary, finding a slightly mad David there.

'Where have you been?'

'I had to look after George, David, he was ill!' I protested, and his face turned from a frown to a knowing smile.

'Ah, your little sweetheart...' I opened my mouth to protest again, when he continued. 'Oh, he is very fit, though, I'd go out with him if he swung my way! Keep him whilst you can, Leia! There will be a lot of women out there, hoping for a chance with him!' he warned me. Yes, David was gay, any problems with that? It was very usual in the wizarding world, it didn't matter.

'George and I are not going out, David! He's my best friend! Nothing more!' I said firmly. He shook his head in a defeated way and said nothing more about it. 'Do you want to join me for a cup of tea upstairs, I'm gonna boil the kettle!' I smiled, locking up the shop and walking upstairs, beckoning for him to follow me.

On the 1st September, it took everything I had not to try and board the Hogwarts Express. I didn't usually board it, only the first year there, but I wanted to so badly. It was a shock to remember I was a graduate.

I had gotten my NEWT results back about two weeks before. I had gotten all O's, except in Care of Magical Creatures, which I got an E, and I was exceptionally proud of myself for the achievement. This meant that I'd be able to take any job I wanted, but I was happy with the apothecary for now.

Although, I was to be meeting Severus early on. So I stepped into my floo and arrived at Hogwarts, entering the corridors and finding Severus' office immediately. I knocked on the door and was greeted with a 'Come in, Leia!'

I entered the room and was told to sit down, making me scowl. What was he going to tell me?

'Leia, do you remember the last Death Eater meeting?' he asked me slowly. I nodded. How could I forget? The look on Draco's face when he was given that task was imprinted on my mind, he had been terrified. He-He had to kill Dumbledore. I knew he'd be unable to do it, though.

'Well... I am to kill him. Albus. He knows that Draco will be unable to perform his task and so I am to. Albus has told me to kill him, not Voldemort. I just wanted you to know this, as I do not want you to hate me for something I do not want to do.' I listened to him, every word sinking into my brain. Dumbledore was going to die this year... I had always been careful not to look into his eyes, worried of what I might see, now I knew it would be this year, his final one.

'You have to kill Dumbledore...' I asked slowly, taking his nod as clarification. I felt dizzy for a moment, and held my head, before standing up slowly.

'Thank you for telling me this, Severus, uh... May I leave?' He smiled weakly and nodded. That was the first time I had seen him smile, and I just took some floo powder and looked behind me.

'Farewell, Severus, I shall see you soon, I suppose?'

'I hope you shall, Leia... Goodbye...' he said sadly, waving his hand meekly. I stepped into the fireplace and flooed to the twins' flat, sitting there until they came back, when I burst into tears.

'Leia? What's wrong, why are you here?' George asked urgently. I just shook my head. I wouldn't be allowed to tell them, I wouldn't, I knew that. So they just comforted me until I could get up without falling again, and even then they refused to let me leave. So, I was put in George's room, whilst he went and stayed with Fred for the night.

I sighed as I watched a customer leave the shop. Today was not a very busy day... Then I saw a meerkat burst into the room. One of the twins' Patronus. I watched it bound towards me, and then it's mouth opened.

'Ron's been poisoned, we're visiting him now, we won't be back today. We'll see you later though. George.'

Ron had been poisoned? Who would want to poison Ron? He was just... Ron! He hadn't done anything, that I knew of, apart from being best friends with Harry Potter. I looked at the Patronus until it dissolved and looked up to see a customer coming into the shop.

'How may I help you?' I asked politely, smiling. He stepped forward and I noticed he was wearing a lot of black. Must be some sort of loner.

'I need some help with something... Not to do with potions... But I know you can help me...' he said slowly, and I raised my eyebrows. I recognised that accent. It was Norwegian. I must have known him, somehow.

'What do you mean-HEY!' I started to scream as he grabbed me, before he silenced me.

'I don't think you should be moving...' I tried to overthrow the charm, and did, but he just put his hand over my mouth and I thrashed about, kicking over displays. If I was going to be taken, I at least wanted someone to realise that it was not my choice. Hopefully David would come by before I was taken by this freak. I didn't know what he wanted, but then he twisted on the spot, and I was met by a mouldy scent, causing me to retch slightly.

I was chucked to the ground, where I held my hands up to hurt him, but I couldn't. I knew I could escape without hurting anyone. He smiled in a sinister way, before stepping forward and yanking me up by my hair.

'I know what you did to my brother. I used Leglimency on him. How did you hurt him with just your hands?' he asked simply. He was talking about Zef, I soon realised. My eyes widened and I shook my head, before I was thrown across the room by him. It seemed that he was rather strong. A few years older than me. I could remember him slightly from Durmstrang, now, he was on the Quidditch team back there. Beater, which would explain how strong he was. He stormed over to me and held me up.

'I'll ask again, how did you do it? I will keep you here, I will hurt you...' he threatened, but I still shook my head. I wouldn't tell him, Voldemort would kill me. He put his face near mine and opened his mouth to speak, but I spat in his face. Probably not the best thing to do, but my pride got in the way. I knew I'd be harmed, and tried to send my whereabouts to George, just maybe he'd know where I was.

'You shouldn't have done that...' he snarled, before he slammed me to the floor, punching my ribs hard, and I felt them crack. I gasped with each blow, before I finally blacked out.

George returned from Hogwarts with Fred, both looking slightly pale. Their brother had been poisoned. They didn't know why. All they knew, was that he was going to be alright, which relieved the both of them, to no end.

'Fred, I promised Leia we'd see her later. I'll go get her... Is that alright?' he asked his twin quietly, who merely nodded, sinking into a chair. George gave his brother a fleeting look, hugging him slightly, before turning on the spot to appear outside of Leia's apothecary. Which had the doors wide open. George smiled, as this meant that business was good, he and Fred always opened their doors wide when their was a rush of people, and he knew he'd find it hard to enter the shop without being trampled.

He got closer and raised his eyebrows. There was no-one there, but...

He gasped. The shop had been messed up, displays kicked down, jars smashed, and he found a man knelt there, sobbing.

'Uh. David, is it?' George asked softly, looking at the crying man. His head shot up and he looked George up and down, before nodding.

'Yes, that is me. I suppose you're one of the twins?' he asked quietly, smiling slightly. George nodded and held his hand forward to help David from the ground. David took his hand gratefully and stood up.

'Yes, George Weasley-'

'Oh, I know all about you, Leia's told me a lot about the two of you!' David said, waving his hand dismissively. George raised an eyebrow and smirked. She'd told him a lot about them. He'd be sure to relay the fact upon Fred when he got back.

'Uh... Where is she? And what's happened here?' George asked slowly, looking around the place. David burst into tears again, to George's horror. The only person he'd ever had to comfort when they were crying was Leia, Fred had never cried, yet. So, he had no idea what to do. He patted David on the arm in a comforting way, trying to get it out of him.

'I-I do not know! I came here for my shift, and I found the place like this, and no sign of L-Leia!' he sobbed, rubbing his eyes with his fists. George felt a sudden breeze run through his body and he had to fight himself not to collapse.

'Leia...' he whispered. Then he looked to David. 'David, I think you should go to Leia's flat upstairs, stay there, I don't think Leia will mind. I have to go and see my twin, we'll bring her round if we find her.' He winced when he said the word 'if'. He knew there was little chance of finding her, but he had to try. David nodded and walked, in a daze, to the stairs leading to Leia's flat, and George looked at the damage, before stepping out and closing the doors, locking them. He'd make sure no-one else got in. Even if he didn't know David that well, he wasn't having him hurt.

He quickly apparated home and found Fred lounging on the sofa. His twin looked at him, and shot up quickly when he saw the look on his face.

'George? George, what's wrong?'

'Leia's gone, she's been taken, the shop was damaged, we need to find her!' George said hysterically, before being hit by Fred.

'George, calm down, we need to be sane to try and find her.' Fred said seriously, and George nodded, still feeling worried. He had to stay strong, though, they had to find her.

George! George! Help me, please, I'm in some sort of dark place, it smells mouldy, help me-ACH-

She cut off there, George couldn't hear anything else from her. He was now freaking out majorly, but at least they had a lead.

'Fred, Fred, she's being hurt, she's somewhere dark and mouldy, hurry!' he said quickly, grabbing his twin and pulling him from the flat. On the way, they passed Verity.

'Verity, look after the shop, we need to run a quick errand-'

'ERRAND! Fred, she's been bloody kidnapped, that's not an errand!'

'Don't ask, Verity, we just gotta go!' Fred said, whacking his twin as George continued to pull him along. George paid no attention to the hits he was getting, and continued to run, before he remembered he could apparate. But, first, he needed to think of where she could be.

'Dark, mouldy place...' he whispered. She could be anywhere. There was nothing to say she was even still in England!

'George, we'll find her, I promise...' Fred said softly, placing his hand on George's shoulder. George shrugged it off and Fred frowned. George was really upset by this, he wouldn't have done that usually. George stood up straight and a look arrived on his face that scared Fred.

'When we find her, I will make sure whoever has taken her will regret it...' he said in a deadly tone, and Fred knew he meant it. He couldn't have his twin going to Azkaban. No way.

'George, please, listen to me, it'll be fine.' he said desperately, clutching George to him tightly. George broke free and took his wand from his pocket, thinking what to do for a moment. He grabbed Fred's hand and apparated them about for a bit, apparating to any place that matched Leia's description, but they found nothing.

George sank to the ground and clenched his fists. He wouldn't let Leia be taken, or hurt, or anything. It was this that then triggered what happened next.

He felt a little buzz in the back of his head, and the buzz kept getting slowly quieter, but then louder again, but it kept getting quieter. George was confused by this buzzing sound and looked around, trying to find the source, before he realised it really was in his head.

He didn't know what incensed him to do what he did next, but he did. He stood up and concentrated on that buzz, spinning on the spot.

'GEORGE!' Fred yelled, watching his twin disapparate. This was NOT good. Not good at all. He had no idea where he had gone. Nor did Fred know what to do. He just apparated home, hoping George would have gone there, or would be there soon.

George arrived somewhere and looked around. He had no idea where he was. He looked around the room, and noted it's dull interior, grey with black sofas, and he noticed a door with a lock on it. Well, locks had always been the Weasley twins' weak spot, they had to see what was behind the lock. They had tried to get past the lock in their third year, but had been unable to, Filch had caught them. Harry, Ron and Hermione had been able to, though, and that annoyed Fred and he to no end.

George took his wand out and unlocked the lock, before he heard shuffling from down the stairs. Well, this made him more curious! He opened the door and saw no light in the room, and it stunk to high heavens, which gave him hope. He closed the door behind him, and lit his wand with a simple wave of it.

He slowly walked down the stairs, and looked around, before he came face-to-face with a man. Who was holding his own wand out in front of him.

Who was about to attack.

George didn't know what he had done, but he wasn't going to find out, he had to defend himself.

'Petrificus Totalus!' he shouted, watching as the man fell to the ground like a plank. George held his wand out and moved it around, looking for anything suspicious. It had to have been locked for a reason. Then he came across an outline of something. Or, rather, someone.

He walked closer, and saw someone lying there, covered in blood, and he realised it was a girl. She had her eyes closed, and was pale, more pale than he, and the red contrasted on her madly. He gasped and knelt down, hoping that he could discover who it was. Deep down, he knew who it was, but he didn't want to admit it. He was soon forced to, when he saw her Dark Mark, and stood up quickly, looking to the man he had just hexed. He stormed forward and looked at him, noticing similarities to the boy who had hurt Fred. The one who had tried to rape Leia. But it wasn't him.

He lifted the man up into the air, and was about to attack, when he remembered Leia. Who was here. Dying, maybe. He dropped the man to the floor with a crash and walked back to Leia, picking her up into his arms, not caring about the blood that was now staining his magenta robes. He'd be able to wash them out later.

He looked at her blood stained face and felt a stab of anger, giving him the feeling that he'd like to go and smash that other man's head in. But he had to get Leia back.

He turned on the spot and apparated back to their flat, where he found Fred pacing the room.

'George! You found her! How-?'

'Not yet, Fred, we need to get to her flat, one, I told David I'd bring her there, and two, she'll have potions we can use to heal her.' That's when Fred noticed all the blood on his best friend, save for George, and nodded. They both spun and got to Leia's flat, where David was curled in a ball on the sofa, immediately rising when he saw who George was holding. George lay her on the sofa and sighed. ordering the others on what to get him, and started to heal her, washing her face, and using his wand to heal her. He knew she couldn't go to Mungos, they'd see her Mark.

Soon enough, David went downstairs to clean the place up, and Fred knelt beside George, looking at the younger girl and wincing. Bruises were already starting to appear on her pale face. She was usually pale, but not this pale. It was scary.

'How did you find her, George?' he asked finally, putting his hand out for his twin to hold. George placed his hand in Fred's and started to explain about feeling the buzz at the back of his head and everything that happened afterwards. Fred listened intently, confused greatly by how this had happened.

'She knew you were in pain that night...' Fred said slowly, trying to make sense of it all. George nodded, looking at his twin curiously. What was going through his head?

'You knew how to find her... George, I think you two are somehow bonded.' Fred said simply, looking at Leia. George's surprise was made apparent when he burst out laughing.

'Leia and I? Bonded? That's impossible, Fred, how could we?' George asked, still snickering. Fred shrugged.

'Apparently, if two people get really close, they get a bond of sorts, like you two are experiencing...' Fred explained. He was feeling a bit jealous. He knew he shouldn't be, he had his own bond with George, a much more powerful one, but he wanted to be the only one with a bond with him, and he wasn't. He threw these feelings aside and watched as Leia stirred slightly, before her eyes opened wide.

They were blood red.

Fred flew backwards and George yelped, but didn't move.

'L-L-Leia?' he asked worriedly. Why were her eyes red? It was scary, and he wasn't afraid to admit it.

'Yes?' she asked, sitting up straight and staring into George, and he recoiled unintentionally. She winced as she felt the pain come back, and George stuttered slightly.

'You-You-Your eyes are red!'

My eyes were WHAT! Red! I gasped and conjured a mirror up, looking at my eyes.

They were exactly like Voldemort's.

I looked at the twins, who flinched slightly, and my new red eyes welled up in tears. They didn't want to see me anymore, because of these eyes. That wasn't fair, I didn't want to lose them. George stood up suddenly, and I thought he was going to leave, but he sat beside me and pulled me into a tight hug. I sobbed onto his chest and he sighed.

'Leia, why are your eyes red?' he asked quietly, patting my hair down. I thought about it for a moment, before responding with the most obvious thing that it could be.

'His blood... Is inside of me... So, I suppose I get these eyes.' I said, sobbing still, hugging George harder. He shushed me and held me tightly, rocking me back and forth as I cried. I heard the door close and my head shot up, to see Fred had left quietly. Or, at least, had tried to. He had failed in the quiet department. I looked at George, who was looking at the door with a sad look on his face, and I sat up suddenly.

'Does he not want to see me?'

'He does, he just thinks he should let us be alone for a bit... I don't know why...' George said slowly. I shrugged, before a glisten appeared in my red eyes.

Voldemort? My eyes have turned red, should they have?

_Ah, Leia, red? Yes, that is what should have happened, my blood in you would have caused that at some point. I think they may be permanent. Maybe not... You shouldn't lose anything else, though._

I nodded my head in response to his thought and stood up, wincing at the pain of it.

'George? I'll be fine... It's just these eyes-'

'No, I'm staying here tonight, I need to look after you.' he said firmly, taking my hand. I sighed and nodded.

'Fine, you can stay. I'll sleep on the sofa, you can have the bed-'

'No way, you're sleeping in your bed, you need to get better! You've just been tortured! You never told me what that was about, actually...' So I explained to him about Zef's brother, Olav, as I had remembered, knowing what I had done, and how he had tortured me, trying to find out.

'And-And, he's a vampire... He sucked my blood...' I muttered, feeling George go slack and collapse against the sofa, moaning slightly.

'He-He did that...? But-You-You're not... You know...?'

'A vampire? No, he didn't inject his venom into me, he wasn't expecting anyone to save me... I never thanked you for that... Thank you, so much.' I said, smiling weakly. He looked like he was having to restrain from getting up and going to kill Olav. I was the one stopping him. He didn't want to leave me. Nor did I want him to. I sat next to him and put my head on his chest, listening to his quick heartbeat.

'George, I'm alright, you saved me, I'm fine...' I said, not mentioning how much pain I was in. The bites were starting to sting a bit, and I was still bruised, but that wasn't his fault. He squeezed me tightly, and I winced, causing him to let go of me quickly and stand up.

'Right, come on, we'd best go to bed...' George said slowly. I smirked, remembering a similar conversation we had had.

'Well, George, I like you a lot, but not like that-' I started, cutting off where I had, so he could take over. He grinned and noticed where I was going.

'Leia Kurtif, you know I didn't mean it like that!' he said, taking my hand and leading me to my room, picking me up and placing me in my bed. I pulled the covers up and sighed, falling asleep slowly. George left me not once.

I felt my Mark burn madly a few months later, and I hissed and yelped, before I turned to David, who was looking at me strangely.

'You OK, Leia?' he asked, raising his eyebrows. I shook my head.

'David, I just need to go and do something. I don't know when I'll be back.' I said sadly, before spinning on the spot, coming to rest at Knockturn Alley, where I found a lot of Death Eaters waiting to get inside Borgin and Burkes. Alecto Carrow looked up, saw me, and grinned.

'Finally, Boss Lady's here!' she announced, causing everyone to cheer, as I made my way to the front.

'We're going in?' Alecto nodded, grinning at her brother.

'We're going in!' I turned the handle, and led them all in, taking us to the Vanishing Cabinet, which I knew would take us to Hogwarts, having been told so by Draco, who kept me updated on all these things, now he had become a Death Eater.

I arrived at Hogwarts, and I entered the Room of Requirement, nodding at Draco, who was waiting for us all.

'Finally. Let's go!' he shouted, and we all left the room, me reluctantly, but I had to do this. Just pretend to fight. I could do that.

I found Neville, who was fighting another Death Eater, who he defeated easily, and I ran up and started to duel him, pretending, anyway. If I could keep someone safe, I would, and Neville was closest. Too bad I couldn't tell him to back off like I could Fred and George. He was getting to be a rather good fighter.

Then I saw Death Eaters going to the Astronomy Tower. Well, if the Death Eater twins were going, so was I. I ran after them, getting through just before they blocked the way. I ran up and found Draco trying to kill Dumbledore, but, as Severus had said. he couldn't do it. I sent a look at Dumbledore.

Sir! What do I do!

_Leia, you must trust Severus with all your heart, he will be given some tasks from me, and I shall want you to help him. Can you do that for me?_

Yes, of course I can, sir... Sir?

_Yes, Leia?_

I'll never forget you, you're one of the best people I know. I'll miss you. You won't ever get to see the world fixed again, just like Fred.

_Is Mister Weasley going to die soon?_

A-A year, sir. I have to tell someone, I need to, I can't keep it in.

_It is fine, Leia, tell me what you want, whilst they are distracted._

I want you to die happy. Something is happening next year, which will cause Voldemort and many others deaths. I think there shall be a battle. We shall come out victorious.

_That is good, Leia... Fight hard. Never give up. And remember... The person you could spend the rest of your life with could be right in front of-_

'Avada Kedavra!' Severus choked, and I nearly screamed as I watched Dumbledore fall to the ground. He was dead.

No...

'Leia? Leia, please... Come on, everyone's gone now...' George said softly, Fred kneeling beside me. I was kneeling at Dumbledore's white tomb, sobbing quietly.

'You know what his last thoughts to me were? They were 'The person you could spend the rest of your life with could be right in front of-' Then he died. I suppose he would have finished with 'you'... He died happy, though. I know he did.' I said, crying still.

'I can't believe Snape killed him!' Fred fumed, his fists clenching into balls. I nodded, having to pretend that Severus had done so.

'I know. Severus is not the man I thought he was... To think, I lived with a future murderer...' I said quietly, George putting his hand on my shoulder. Fred put his hands under me and picked me up, holding me close to him. I sobbed again, and he spun on the spot, apparating us back to their flat, for, what I guessed, a cup of tea and some food.

* * *

><p>Here's your next chapter, sorry I forgot to post, I've had a really bad holiday...<p>

Kira  
>xxxx<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

'Get ready! GO!' I shouted, telling the Death Eaters to fly into the air. We were flying on brooms, as Severus had told Voldemort when Harry was being moved. I took off into the air after the others and chased down some people. I saw Remus with George and decided to tail them, making sure George stayed alright.

That didn't go to plan.

I saw George limping suddenly, nearly falling from his broom, and something fell from their broom. I screamed loudly, and watched as a liquid fell from the broom.

Blood.

The other Death Eaters were deterred by Remus' spells, but I dodged them, one at a time, flying after them quickly, following them.

I saw Remus descend and followed quickly, finding them at a safe house. I saw them land, and ran after them. Remus was clutching George, who was practically unconscious. I quickly ran to his other side, looking at Remus, who was looking scared.

'Don't worry, Remus, it's Leia!' I said quickly, walking faster with George, causing him to walk faster too.

'Oh, thank Godric, I thought you were a Death Eater, then, I was going to be worried about how you had gotten in!' I saw a Portkey and grabbed it, taking us back, and still holding George, not knowing what had happened to him yet.

We took him in, and Mrs Weasley went ballistic, carrying George to the sofa. That's when I noticed.

'Where the hell has his ear gone!' I demanded, running over to kneel beside him as Mrs Weasley cared for him.

'Snape cursed his ear off.'

SEVERUS! YOU CURSED GEORGE'S EAR OFF!

_Leia, I am so sorry, I misaimed, the Death Eater I was aiming for moved! I apologise greatly for Mister Weasley's lack of ear, I did not mean to, please believe me!_

Fine. I believe you. Just... You don't want to know how angry I am right now, even if it was an accident...

_I understand, Leia..._

I held George's hand tightly and squeezed it, watching as the others filed into the room. The worst reaction to see was Fred's, when he saw his twin, covered in blood, looking dead. He paled, and his eyes filled with tears, which I had never seen before. Ever. Not on Fred.

He ran over quickly and knelt in front of George, tears flowing freely from his eyes. George stirred slightly, and we realised he was awake.

'How do you feel, Georgie?' Mrs Weasley whispered worriedly.

George's fingers felt around his lack of ear and he found the gaping hole. 'Saintlike,' he murmured.

'What's wrong with him?' Fred croaked, looking terrified. 'Is his mind affected?'

'Saintlike,' repeated George, opening his eyes and looking up at Fred and I. 'You see...I'm holy. Holey, Fred, geddit?' I smiled as I realised the joke, kissing the hand I had held.

Mrs Weasley cried even more, the joy of him not having died becoming too much for her. Fred's pale face coloured as he smiled.

'Pathetic,' he told George, grinning widely. 'Pathetic! With the whole world of ear-related humour before you, you go for I'm holey?'

'Ah well,' George grinned, looking at Mrs Weasley, whose face had tear tracks running down them. 'You'll be able to tell us apart now, anyway, mum.' I laughed outright, and he squeezed my hand, grateful for someone who appreciated his humour.

'Thank Godric, you're alright, Georgie... I was worried...' I said quietly. He shrugged.

'I'm fine...'

Then Mrs Weasley noticed my eyes.

'LEIA! What happened to your eyes!' she gasped, beckoning the others over. I groaned and muttered.

'It's nothing to worry about, it's something to do with my powers...' I could say nothing more, as there were people there who knew not of my powers. Since that night, everyone had looked at me fearfully, apart from members of the Order, who I had explained the situation to.

I slept down by that sofa that night, not wanting to leave George alone like that.

_Right, I need to remember to tell Hermione to pack some clothes, we can't hunt horcruxes without clothes-_

'What!' I exclaimed, looking around. I hadn't meant to read Harry's mind, it just sort of happened...

'I said that we have to help with the wedding...' Mrs Weasley said slowly, and everyone was looking at me strangely.

'No, not that, you!' I said, pointing at Harry, narrowing my eyes. He gulped and shrugged.

'Uh, what do you mean?'

'Oh, don't be stupid, Harry, get into the garden, now, we're going to have a talk...' I muttered, pulling him away and out of the back door, leaving everyone confused.

When we got out, he looked at me, his face full of irritation. I put my hands over my chest and he waved his hand, telling me to get on with whatever it was I wanted to say.

'You're hunting horcruxes?' I asked, narrowing my eyes. His eyes widened, before he narrowed his as well.

'How do you know?'

'Oh, Harry, I can read your mind, remember?' I barked quietly, making sure no-one could hear.

'You were reading my mind! I have privacy, you know!' he growled, stepping closer to me. I looked him in the eye, cursing myself that he was growing too much, and was now taller than me by a bit.

'Yes, but I didn't mean to, so don't go off on one!' I snarled back, stepping closer so we were in each others faces. He narrowed his eyes and I laughed harshly.

'Try me, Potter, I already have vampire bites, bruises, the whole package, try me!' I said bluntly, before realising what I had said. His eyes widened.

'Vampire bites! Where the hell did you get those from!'

'I-I got kidnapped by a vampire...' I mumbled, not wanting to say much more. He grasped it, and we went back to glaring at each other.

'Guys, what're you doing out here-Woah!' Both our heads snapped up, and we saw George, with his bandage around his non-ear, staring at us.

'None of your business!' we both snapped, and I felt immediately bad, as hurt flashed across his face.

'I'm sorry, Georgie, I didn't mean it like that, it's to do with my activities, you know you can't get involved in them...' I said apologetically, and he nodded. I sighed and walked to his side, looking at Harry.

'Be careful, got it? If I hear that you die, I will NOT be happy.' I said simply, cracking a grin. He nodded and grinned back, dashing into the house again. George just sighed and took me back in, shaking his head, muttering something about it being 'that time of the month'. I giggled, and pushed his chest. I was honestly surprised he even knew what that was, to be quite honest.

'Mum...' he said simply. I laughed and put my arm around his waist, still laughing. Of course Mrs Weasley would teach them all about that, but it was still funny, the way he spoke about it. As if it were the worst thing in the world.

'Hey, you've got worse to come, has she given you 'the talk', yet?' I giggled. He shook his head, looking down at me. He was shorter than Harry, so he wasn't that much taller than me, which made me happy.

'Nope, I'm pretty sure she's giving it to us soon, though. I think she wants you there as well, she knows you don't see your parents.' he said, grinning evilly. I groaned loudly and hid my face in his chest.

'Why me? Why did I have to be friends with the twins with the Mum who wants to give me the sex talk as well?' I muttered. He laughed and walked me back to the house.

I looked to the twins, who were looking mortified. I was feeling mortified, and, usually, I would have clutched onto one of them, but the situation forbade it.

'So, that is how you make sure you don't get pregnant, Leia!' Mrs Weasley finished, looking at me nervously. I thought I was going to burst into tears after that, it had been horrible! I was so embarrassed!

'Uh... Mrs Weasley, you do realise none of us are sexually active yet, right?' I asked, choking on the words. This was very awkward. She nodded reluctantly. Did she think one of us was...? 'And, why couldn't you have spoken to me, away from the boys, why?' I asked, cringing back slightly. She opened her mouth to speak, but stopped, before continuing.

'I thought I'd get it all over with in one go...' she said firmly, and you could see her ears had gone bright red from embarrassment.

'At least you didn't have to go first...' George muttered, staring daggers at Mrs Weasley.

Kill me now, please?

**Sorry, Leia, not gonna happen...**

I pinched him hardly, and he yelped, looking at his Mum, who was staring at us.

'Are you two...' she started, her face heating up now. 'You two aren't... You know...?' My mouth dropped as I realised what she was wondering and I jumped up from the sofa, along with George, who was spluttering.

'Him and I!'

'Her and I!'

'No, Mrs Weasley, we aren't going out, let alone having...' I broke off with a shudder, feeling George hold me up.

'It's alright, don't worry about it...' he whispered, looking at Mrs Weasley.

'Uh... Can we leave, now?' Fred asked awkwardly. We all looked at her, to see her nod, and we dashed from the room like flashes of lightning.

When we ran up the stairs to their room, we met the trio and Ginny, who dashed after us, and we all squeezed into the twins' room.

Fred, George and I cringed again.

'What the hell happened to you three, and why are you bright red?' Ron asked, smirking slightly.

'We-We just got the sex talk.' I said simply, anticipating their reaction. Which was them bursting out in laughter and pointing at us. 'It's not funny! She thought George and I were... Ugh.' I shuddered again, causing them to laugh even harder.

'She thought you and George were having sex?' Mione asked simply, smirking when my face lit up and I nodded.

'Yeah... It was so awkward, just remember, this time next year, you'll probably be getting this speech!' I warned them. They gulped and nodded, Ginny shaking her head.

'I won't, I had it a few years ago.' she said casually. We all gaped at her. 'What, being the only girl here means that she's over-protective of me, gave it to me my third year there!' she grinned, shuddering slightly.

'At least you weren't accused of sleeping with George...' I muttered.

'I'd be a bit worried if I was, you know, us being brother and sister? Incest, much?' she giggled and we all laughed, now seeing the funniness of the situation.

'Tomorrow's the wedding, right?' I asked, still giggling. Ginny nodded and pulled a face.

'I'm a bridesmaid...'

'You'll have to take some pictures for me, won't you?' I laughed, and everyone stopped.

'You-You do realise you're invited, don't you?' Fred asked me slowly. I nodded. Fleur had been sure to invite me after learning how close I was to the twins.

'Yes, but I can't go... I have to do something...' I muttered. They all opened their mouths to argue, when I shrieked in pain, clutching my Mark which was burning madly, more than it usually did.

'Leia!' the twins cried, jumping forward and catching me as I fell. The others looked at me fearfully, before jumping back as George pulled my sleeve back and inspected my Mark, whilst I continued to scream.

'Fred! George! Sh-She's a Death Eater!' Ron hissed.

'Really, captain obvious, I never noticed!' George snapped, ordering Fred to get Mrs Weasley.

'Why are you friends with a Death Eater! Are you betraying our family!' Ron hissed again, and that made George mad. He stood up and turned to Ron, putting his face by the younger boy's, and snarling.

'I. Would never. Betray. Our family.' he said in a deadly tone, causing Ron to gulp. George turned back to me and I heard the door open, and George was pushed out of the way by Remus, who had been called first instead of Mrs Weasley.

'Leia? Leia, can you hear me?'

'Yes, yes, I can hear you! I'M BEING BURNT ALIVE HERE!' I screamed, trying to scratch the Mark off, knowing it wouldn't work, but hoping it would offer me some relief. It didn't.

Then the pain lessened.

'Remus, let go of me, I have to go, he's calling us!' I said quietly, still clutching my arm. Remus sighed and let go of me. I looked to the others, who looked scared.

'Whatever happens, I'm sorry. Ask Remus, or the twins, they'll explain it all to you.' I said sadly, before apparating away.

A meeting. A stupid meeting. All that pain for a meeting about...

'We are going to enter the Ministry tomorrow and take over. We will kill Rufus Scrimgeour, and Pius Thicknesse will take over. Leia, you will stay behind this time, I need you to go to the wedding of William Weasey and Fleur Delacour, we have more chance of finding Potter there. You will all stay in Malfoy Manor tonight, and we will fight tomorrow.' Voldemort ordered. I nodded, and Draco was ordered to accompany me to my dorm for whenever I was to stay here. I supposed that this was Voldemort's new headquarters...

'He's dead! Scrimgeour's dead!' Draco yelled up to me, and I dashed down the stairs. We had to go now.

'Draco, follow me!' I said firmly, grabbing him and pulling him along. He allowed me to do so, muttering under his breath, and we met the other Death Eaters down there, and I organised ourselves, before telling them the plan. Basically, question all on the whereabouts of Harry Potter, and we disapparated, me grabbing Draco's hand and taking him with us. I decided at that moment, that if I was going to be hanging out at Malfoy Manor a lot, he'd make a fine companion for myself. We knew each other already, and he didn't care about my eyes. I had explained it to him that first night, just so he knew what I was, and he had thought it was cool.

To be quite honest, Draco was pretty cute. His eyes were grey, but, when he was happy, they sparkled, and he had platinum blond hair, which looked good on him.

We spent a while questioning the guests, and no-one knew where they had gone, I had been made to check, and they didn't. Even if they had, I would not have said.

So, we left them, all were shaken, but quite a few had managed to escape, like the twins. They had been ordered to take Ginny and leave, having to look after her until she were going back to Hogwarts.

I sighed as I sat on my bed, looking at the latest message from the twins in my diary thing. I put my head in my hands and cried a little bit, not liking where I was. I had been moved to Malfoy Manor, I had had to leave my shop. All of Diagon Alley had closed down due to the incoming war, and I hated it. I missed being able to see the twins, I hadn't seen them for two weeks now...

The Hogwarts Express was leaving tomorrow, and Draco would be leaving me, I'd be alone again. I had forced Draco to hang out with me, but he didn't seem to mind, he seemed to be happy with my company, which pleased me. He had become an unlikely friend, and he had been a good friend, so far.

I heard the door open and close, and my head shot up to find Draco stood there with two cups. I supposed that they were filled with tea, and beckoned him closer, patting the bed. He smiled at me and sat down, passing me the cup, which I was surprised to see was filled with hot chocolate.

'I know you like it, I asked Mother to get some...' he explained and I beamed, taking a sip.

'It's lovely, thank you, Draco!'

'Leia? May I ask you a question?' he asked suddenly. I cocked my head to the side, wondering what.

'You may...?'

'What do you truly think of the Dark Lord?' I sighed at the question.

'It all depends on what you think of him...' And that was true. If he liked him, I'd have to lie and say I thought he was amazing.

'I'm scared of him. I don't think what we're doing is right, we're killing innocent people for no reason. Did you never think of this?' he asked me sharply, and was thoroughly surprised when I hugged him tightly.

'Draco, I've killed seven innocent people, seven, and nearly killed two others. And the amount I have tortured is unknown. I had no idea that we were the bad side, though, I thought we were good guys, and Harry was the bad guy...' I said, letting go of him and looking into his eyes, which the numbers were fading from. I knew he had a long and healthy life, so I didn't need to see the numbers, I wouldn't be afraid, though.

'Draco, I'm not on Voldemort's side.'

'What! Whatever do you mean by that, Leia?' he asked sharply. I gulped and shook my head.

'You are not allowed to tell anyone this. I am telling you this under the strictest circumstances. I am a double agent. I'm in the Order, I've been helping them the entire time I joined Hogwarts.' His mouth dropped open, before a small smile took over his face.

'I truly admire you, Leia Kurtif, I truly do. I have never known anyone as brave as you, to be able to defy the Dark Lord like that for so many years.' he said, and I smiled. 'I wish I could...'

'I think you could, but it would be difficult for you, I think you should just leave it to us...'

'Us? As in plural?' I put my hand over my mouth.

'Yes, plural. Don't tell anyone, I will not be saying who the other person is. Do not worry, Draco, it'll be alright, we'll win. Got it? We'll win.' I said firmly, patting his hand. He nodded, and I told him all about my relationship with the twins, how it had started, and how I had jumped from towers, and everything.

The next day, he left for Hogwarts, and I was depressed. I still hadn't seen the twins, and it was starting to upset me. A whole month had gone now, and I wasn't allowed to leave. Just in case of surprise Death Eater attacks they might want to carry out, which they did a lot, on Diagon Alley shops. I knew that the twins were with their Aunt Muriel right now, so they were safe, but it worried me to no end. Draco was safe at Hogwarts. I was stuck at Malfoy Manor. The trio were on the run, hopefully doing well with the hunt for horcruxes.

I was reading the paper a few days later, and on the front page was big news. Big, big news.

Harry, Ron and Mione had broken into the Ministry.

Why the hell were they there! Then I realised that a horcrux must have been there. I wished I knew what they were, they did. I could easily find out, though, but I wouldn't.

HARRY! Harry, are you alright? Is Ron and Mione alright?

_Leia? Yes, yes, I'm fine, Hermione's fine, Ron's been splinched, but, apart from that, we're fine. We have a horcrux! The Locket of Salazar Slytherin! We just don't know how to destroy it... Any ideas?_

Terribly sorry, Harry, I don't... Send my best wishes onto Ron, please, and tell Mione I say hi...

_She says hi back._

Look after them, Harry, look after them.

_I'll do my best..._

I knew he'd leave it at that, and lay back on my bed. I really wanted to leave.

Then we went and did more raids around the place, this time checking if Ollivanders was empty or not.

It was nearly Christmas. Five days to go. And I got one of the best Christmas presents ever...

I walked downstairs to find the person I had had to plan to capture in front of me, and I gasped, and she gasped. I hadn't realised it would be Luna Lovegood!

She now knew what I was.

'You-You're a Death Eater?' she breathed. I nodded.

'Take her to the dungeons, I'll talk to her...' I said menacingly. I was going to talk to her, but not in a harmful way, I would explain all this to her.

This meant Draco was coming back soon! He'd be on the train now!

The Death Eaters took her down, and I followed, listening to her quiet sobs of sadness. I had never seen her cry before, she must have been really sad.

I waited until the others left, before looking at her.

'Luna, I'm a good guy, I promise, remember the Battle of Mysteries?' She nodded, still flinching away from me. 'Remember you were held by a Death Eater, but they didn't hurt you, or anything?' She nodded again. 'That was me. I was helping. Please believe me, Luna, I'm not lying, I promise!' I said pleadingly, holding my hand out. Luna was a very sensible person, apart from all the random made up creatures, so she'd know. She held her hand out and grabbed mine, smiling at me.

'I'll look after you, make sure you're not too hurt, I promise.' I said, squeezing her hand, before stepping back. 'Stay safe, Luna...'

'You too, Leia...' Luna whispered, and I exited the room, hearing Lucius call me. When I got up, I saw a certain blond looking at me, grinning madly.

'DRACO!' I screamed, running forward and hugging him tightly. 'You're alright, you're alright!' I whispered in his ear, him hugging me back.

'Why wouldn't I be?'

'I don't know, I'm just happy.' I smiled, pulling him away and upstairs, ignoring his pleas that he had to unpack.

'Unpack later, come on, live a little!' I laughed, pulling him into my room and closing the door, before turning to him with a serious expression.

'They've got Luna.'

'They have Luna-I mean, Loony?' Draco gasped. I narrowed my eyes.

'You can call her Luna, Draco, you won't die.' I said, tapping my foot. He nodded, his eyes alight with worry.

'They've got Luna... Where?' he asked urgently.

'In the dungeons.' I said, and he dashed away, a firm expression on his face. I was going to run after him, but decided against it, letting Draco get on with whatever he was doing.

I sat on my bed and felt a tear run down from my face, before I looked up to see Draco again, who was smiling, and holding out a package.

'What's this?' I asked curiously, taking the package from him. He shifted uncomfortably and smiled.

'It's a Christmas present. I just thought you'd like it now, I know how stressed you are, and all!' he beamed, sitting beside me on my bed. I grinned and hugged him. He was a brilliant guy, anyone would be lucky to have him when he started dating. I pulled a package from under my bed and handed it to him. If he was going to give me my present early, I'd give him his.

We both opened ours at the same time, and I gasped when I saw what he had gotten me. It was an emerald necklace, a snake on it, with golden chains around it. It was beautiful!

I turned to see his reaction to the platinum chain I had got him, and I saw him grinning, putting the chain around his neck and grabbing me and hugging me tightly.

'Thank you, Leia, it's lovely!' Draco said quietly, before standing up and smiling at me.

'I really need to unpack now...' he said. I stood up.

'I'll help, we can have a clothes fight!' I smirked, running out of the room, being chased by Draco, who overtook me. We spent the rest of the day messing around and conversing with Luna using mind chat...

'LEIA! GET HERE, NOW! WE NEED BACK UP!' I heard Lucius call, and I gave Draco a fleeting look, before making my way downstairs to find the trio standing there. Then Draco was called as well. It was the Easter holidays now, Draco would be going back in about a week

'Is this Harry Potter?' Lucius asked harshly. I looked at Harry and shook my head.

'No way, his hair isn't that brown and his eyes aren't that blue.' I lied, looking at Draco, who took my lead, and shrugged.

'Might be, might not, I'd go with Leia, she went to school with him.' They snarled, before looking at him again. I knew they knew it was him. He and Ron were taken to the dungeon, and Mione was kept up. Then she was tortured.

Mione, hang on, please, hang on, we'll get you out somehow!

_I-I'm trying, Leia! I won't say anythin-AH!_

It took all I had not to dart forward and take her from Bellatrix, but I felt Draco grab my hand, and I got comfort from him, looking at him with a worried look.

D-Draco. Please. C-She's one of my best friends! I-I can't do this!

_Leia, please, we can do this, you can do this, she won't get too hurt._

But-

Then a house elf turned up.

'Dobby!' Draco breathed, gaping at the small elf. Who then proceeded to escape, but not before I saw a dagger go right through his stomach, and I let out a small scream accidentally. I had to cover up.

'THEY GOT AWAY! Bellatrix, you should have let ME deal with the situation, next time be sure to let me, got it?' I said menacingly, and she nodded, flinching back from my red eyes. No-one had questioned my eyes, but Draco, who I had explained the situation to. Then we were in lock down. No-one allowed in, no-one allowed out. I had to get out soon, I wanted to see the twins for their birthday!

I never got out to see them. I wasn't allowed out. One day, I got fed up and called a meeting with Voldemort. I wanted out of here, at least for my birthday.

'Yes, Leia, what is it you want?' he asked casually.

'I want to be able to go out for my birthday-'

'Leia, no, I am not allowing anyone out or in-'

'Well, I can break out, I'd just prefer to have your permission!' I snapped, glaring at him. He flinched back, before returning the glare.

'One day. You come back the next day, got it?' I squealed happily and refrained from hugging him. Being locked away for nearly a year had it's toll on you, it made you depressed and angry, especially when you couldn't see the people you cared about the most.

So, the next day, I left the house, running, before remembering I could apparate. I spun on the spot, and arrived at the twins' flat, looking around for them. It was a Sunday, so they weren't open, luckily.

I saw them, and they saw me, and we all ran at each other, hugging each other.

'Leia, where have you been!'

'Th-They locked me up in Malfoy Manor, we weren't allowed to leave in case of emergency attacks.' I sobbed, having become too overcome with emotions to stay sane and not cry. George patted my back, whilst Fred frowned.

'Well, we are going to have a dinner tonight, we can celebrate our birthday as well!' I grinned, wiping my eyes, nodding.

'Let's get to work!'

An hour later, we were all sat around the table, exchanging stories.

'How did you even survive that place?' George asked curiously.

'Well, I had Draco-'

'You made friends with the ferret?' they both exclaimed. I glared at them.

'He's called Draco. Yes, yes, I did, he helped me, and he helped me look after people they had taken captive. Like Luna. She was taken, and Draco helped me help her.' They both still looked shocked, and changed the subject hastily.

We all stayed up the whole night, talking, laughing, and the twins left to get a cup of coffee, and I watched them drink it, whilst we continued to chat. Then George both jumped, sticking this hand inside his pockets and taking out a coin. This was the infamous DA coin, Mione knew they'd always be together, so gave George the one coin for the both of them.

'Harry's here, we're fighting, meet us at Hogsmeade, Hogs Head, Abe will show you through...' he read quietly, but we all heard it.

George looked at me, and my eyes widened. He looked back at the coin, just to check it had been correct. George nodded. I gulped, before remembering.

'The 2nd of May…' I whispered, tears coming to my eyes. They looked at me, and their gaze softened.

'You knew about this, didn't you?' I nodded and sobbed involuntarily. It had come. My best friend was going to die, leaving my other best friend heart broken. I jumped off of the sofa and ran to the twins, who were drinking coffee, looks of worry on their faces. I leapt at Fred, hugging him tightly. He fell back slightly, steadied himself, and hugged me back, putting his head on mine. I sobbed onto his chest, before looking at George. George. He was the one who would be left to deal with all of this. I took my arms from around Fred and walked slowly to George, putting my arm around his waist.

'We need to go, don't we?' he asked quietly, grasping my hand. I nodded and held my other hand out to Fred, and he took it firmly. I sniffed, before turning on the spot, apparating us to Hogsmeade. I looked around, and saw a bunch of familiar faces, all with flaming red hair. I felt Fred and George tense up. Their whole family were fighting. My Father was fighting, just on the wrong side. Voldemort's side…

I led Fred and George towards their family, and stood there whilst they greeted each other, feeling slightly awkward. I forced Fred to hug each and every one of them, knowing that he would never see them again after this. No-one questioned me, just allowed me to get on with it. They knew I knew the fate of most of the people there. Actually, I knew all. As long as I looked into their eyes I'd know. They knew I knew who would come out victorious tonight. No-one questioned me on this, either, knowing I would not wish to say. I couldn't say, if I did, no-one would try as hard as they would if they thought they might lose. So I said nothing.

We entered the Hogs Head, meeting Aberforth, who pointed us towards an open portrait, and I let the twins go in first, following them slowly, holding George's hand, as he was in front of me. He squeezed my hand, and I felt worry radiate through him. I knew he feared for the lives of his family. He had good reason to. He had lost an ear, his brother had been scratched by a werewolf, his dad had been bitten by a snake, and his other brother had been poisoned. A lot of his family had been hurt, he knew another would be tonight. It was too good an opportunity for fate to miss. He just didn't know that it would be fatal to one, maybe two people. Unless he found someone to love, someone to help him through the pain that was coming, he would probably die. Some people thought it was impossible to die of a broken heart. I knew better. I also knew someone who cared for him in that way. His twin's ex-girlfriend did. I didn't think that Fred would mind, if it helped George. Angelina had developed feelings for him during the year after we had left Hogwarts, she had visited them the most, below only me and their family. I'd have to be sure to get them together. I didn't know why, but I got a strange knot in my stomach as I thought about this.

Then we left the dark corridor, walking into a room full of light. I looked to the twins and frowned.

'Guys, I have to go… Voldemort will be expecting me.'

'Leia, you're going to let him know that you're not on his side sooner or later, why not let that night be tonight? Please, stay with us. I don't want you to leave us in this mess. I need to be sure you're safe…' George whispered, looking deep into my eyes. His blue eyes were filled with hope, hoping I'd stay. My bottom lip quivered, and I sighed, my shoulders slumping. I felt the exact same way. I knew I wouldn't lose George, but I wanted to look after him, make sure he didn't lose his other ear or something. I blinked and nodded, holding my hand out. He smiled and held mine, rubbing it as we waited for everyone. Then Percy showed up.

'I was a-a-'

'Minisry-loving, family-disowning, power-hungry moron?' Fred suggested, smirking. Percy's shoulder slumped and he nodded.

'Well, you can't say fairer than that!' Fred beamed, hugging his older brother, reducing Mrs Weasley to tears as she pushed Fred out of the way and hugged her long lost son. I smiled at the scene, and felt George tense. He had just realised how close we were to the fight. We all got our positions, and I looked to Kingsley.

'What shall I do?' I asked, worrying slightly. I didn't want to have to leave the twins. He knew this and smiled.

'You need to stay with Fred and George, you can help them fight the Death Eaters, but be subtle, don't let them know about your changing side.'

'That's impossible; I need to hold my hand out to fight them.' I told him monotonously, looking to the ground. He nodded.

'Well, just knock them unconscious. Or…' he trailed off, and I knew what he was going to say, but I wanted to hear it anyway.

'Or..?'

'Or you kill them. Just think, they're here to kill your friends, they must be defeated.' Kingsley said seriously, and I nodded. I knew I'd have to kill Death Eaters. I knew how I could. I spent the rest of the time standing close to Fred and George, thinking of all the ways I could kill them. I had the most effective way ready. I looked around the room, and I suddenly realised a lot of people had been bunking here, keeping away from the Carrows. So, this was the Room of Requirement, this was where the DA situated, George put his arm around my waist and I felt him trembling silently. I leaned against him and put my head on his shoulder, trying to comfort him any way I could. I felt him exhale and smiled, before looking to Fred, who had his arm around George's shoulder. It was almost as if he knew something bad was going to happen, he just didn't know what it was. Kingsley sent us to or position I started to cry silently, nobody noticing my tears, much to my relief. I had to act strong for everyone, not just myself.

I grabbed a twin's hand each and pulled them along, our army following. We were going to station everyone in the secret passages, which the twins were masters of, I had learnt during my times at Hogwarts. We dropped off the first battalion, arranging them in an offencive and a defencive stances at the same time, before moving on.

Then we got to our last battalion, the one we were joining. We stood there, everyone with their wands out, but me, who was holding my hands out in front of me. We were ready. Then Voldemort sent us a message saying to bring him Harry Potter. I looked to our battalion, who were looking firm in their decision to fight, and I looked to George who was looking ahead, his arm in front of me. I took his arm and placed it down his side, making him look at me. I looked into his eyes, which were full of worry, and I nearly told him what was coming. I opened my mouth to, when we were sent into battle.

'CHARGE!' the twins shouted, and we ran forward ambushing a bunch of Death Eaters. I got Fred and George to surround me, holding my hands up and putting shield around all of our forces, before screaming loudly, creating the burst of energy that erupted from my body to magnify, screaming louder, as I watched Death Eaters disintegrate in front of my eyes. No-one bothered to see what had caused this, just kept fighting, and we moved onto the next bunch, doing the same again, before we met Percy, who was duelling the Minister.

'Did I mention I'm resigning?' Percy laughed, duelling fiercely, his wand but a blur in the battle. Fred looked to his brother in surprise, before a grin set on his face.

'You're joking, Perce! You're actually joking! Blimey, I haven't heard you joke since we were-' Then the place around us was blown apart, rubble flying everywhere, bodies being chucked around, and I screamed normally, looking around. I sought George and found him, Ron and Percy surrounding something, a horrible sound coming from George's mouth. He was screaming, shouting, crying, all at the same time. That was when I knew it had happened. I made my way through the rubble to find him cradling Fred's body, who looked as if he would be laughing if he had been... Alive. His eyes were open, unseeing. I knelt beside George and looked into Fred's eyes, watching as the numbers left his eyes, before collapsing against George, who was hugging his twin's body close to him, looking as if he had just died.

'Please, no, let me die instead, not Fred!' Percy was shouting, tear flying from his eyes, until he saw a Death Eater and his expression clouded over.

'ROOKWOOD!' he roared, running after a fleeing Death Eater. I looked around and put a shield up, watching as Ron ran off with Harry and Hermione, feeling glad that he was still alive. They all were. I kept my shield p, deflecting all spells that were flying our way.

'George, we have to go' I pleaded, moving closer to the mourning twin. Though he wasn't a twin anymore. That's when the seriousness hit me. It was no longer Fred and George. It was just George. No Fred. He'd never get over that. He even had a shop to remind him of it everyday. My poor George had lost his other half. I looked at him, before I sighed, standing up and keeping the shield up with one hand, using the other to pick up George with my mind. He clutched Fred closely, and I trudged through rubble, tears flying from my eyes, making my way to the great hall. As we entered, the noise was deafening.

'FRED!' I heard George sob and lowered him and Fred to the ground. Voldemort had given us an hour. I had an hour to try and persuade George to help us fight, an hour to persuade him to leave his dead twin's body. Mrs Weasley ran over and collapsed in front of Fred, laying her head on his chest, trying to hear a heart beat.

'M-Mrs Weasley...' I said quietly. 'H-He's dead...' She cried loudly, causing the other Weasleys to look over and gasp, running forward.

'FRED! FRED!' they all shouted, each of them starting to mourn, George at the front, not allowing anybody near Fred's body. I stepped forward and pulled Mrs Weasley back, and she looked to me, her eyes red.

'Mrs Weasley. Look at George.' I whispered, directing her eyes. She looked to him and nodded. 'Can you not see his life energy draining from him...' That was when she noticed what I was talking about. George was growing pale, his face looked gaunt, it was as if he were the one dead, not Fred. She looked to me for an explanation. 'They performed a Twin Bond spell as kids...' I said slowly, and her eyes widened.

'Th-They-I-I mean, he needs someone to love him doesn't he? Or he'll die?' she whispered, wincing when I nodded. That was the last we spoke of it. We spent the rest of the time mourning the loss of Fred, one of the best pranksters in existence.

Then Voldemort stopped us. Harry was dead. This was the one piece of news that made George take his gaze from Fred's body, looking at me in fright. I pulled him up, but he refused to stand. I growled and pulled him along.

'George, everyone is going, we have to defeat Voldemort! Fred d-died trying to defeat him, do you want it to be in vain?' I asked, my voice cracking as I said the word 'dead'. Fred was dead. He shook his head and followed willingly, as I took him to the courtyard where we were all stood. Hagrid had Harry. Who was dead.

Voldemort searched the crowd, looking for me, and I dived behind George, not wanting to leave his side. He didn't see me, and I saw him call Neville up, who had just tried to pounce at him. After that all hell broke loose.

Neville had the Sorting Hat on his head, and it burst into flames, rendering us speechless, most of us screaming as he couldn't move. He was going to be set on fire.

Then, suddenly, the battle continued. I hadn't even noticed, but Harry had gone, somehow. I just stood by George, who was fighting harder than ever now, determined to avenge his twin's death, fighting valiantly. Just as Voldemort said. I watched Mrs Weasley kill Bellatrix, and felt only a stab of pain. She had been an important part of my life, and was one of my friend's aunt. She was dead. I stopped feeling bad when i remembered that she was an evil cow, but there was still pain there.

'Tom Riddle...' Everyone stopped fighting at those two words. I grabbed George's hand, worried I was getting my hopes up, before turning and smiling widely. Harry!

He wasn't dead! He was fighting Voldemort, and maybe he'd win! He was taunting him badly, making Voldemort mad, and I was hiding behind George again, just in case he asked me to come out towards him, which I didn't want to do. Not one he got to the subject of Severus, which meant I'd be brought up any minute now...

'Severus Snape wasn't yours from the day you started to hunt down my mother...' Harry said quietly, seeing Voldmort's face.

'LIES!' Voldemort screamed, and Harry chuckled quietly.

'You never saw him cast a Patronus, did you? It was a doe, just like my Mum's... And Leia, she's not yours either, did you know that?' And I knew it was my time to shine soon, people were staring at me, wondering whether I was the same Leia Harry was talking about.

'Now, that IS a lie...' Voldemort said gravely, looking very angry. I stepped forward so everyone could see me, and he looked at me.

'No, no, it isn't, when I first joined Hogwarts, Dumbledore told me what you are, how evil you are, you tricked me all those years, you tricked me into being your weapon, you never told me the truth, or did you? Well, I'm on Dumbledore's side, and always will be.' I said firmly, moving my hair out of my face, tucking it behind my ear, ready for what was coming. Voldemort held his wand up and pointed it at me, his eyes narrowed.

'Avada Kedavra!' he shouted, and I froze on the spot, knowing that this would kill me. This would be my end, I'd die at the hands of the person I had always served since childhood.

Then a redhead jumped in front of me, holding me behind himself. It seemed that if his twin didn't survive, he didn't want to either.

'George! No!' Then the light was upon us, and I pushed my most powerful shield I had ever had to create, pushing it in front of George and I, pushing him away at the same time. I watched the green light hit it, and dissolve, rendering the people around us speechless. I had just survived a killing curse.

'AVADA KEDAVRA!'

'EXPELLIARMUS!'

Then he was dead. Voldemort was dead. His wand flipped from his hand and into Harry's, and he fell to the ground, his red eyes rolling up slowly. That was when we all started to cry tears of joy, sadness for losses, cheer, hug, kiss, and I looked around to grin at George, but he was gone, running away from the happy scene. I frowned and tore after him, determined to make him feel better, running as fast as I could. He may die, I had to go after him, just to look after him for as long as I possibly could.

I found him in the courtyard, running to the Astronomy Tower, and I ran after him, climbing the stairs, not letting him know I was there. He got to the top, and I started to fly, watching him as he collapsed near the side and put his head in his hands, crying quietly, not wanting anyone to be able to see how upset he was by his twin's death.

'George, it's alright to cry...' I whispered, stepping forward and kneeling beside him. His head snapped up and he turned away, looking out to the sky.

'Georgie, please!' I begged, taking his face and turning it towards mine. He looked at me, and I saw his eyes, which were just pits of black, nothing was there, just holes. It honestly scared me. Then I felt him leaning in slowly, and my eyes widened as I realised what he was going to do. Then he sighed and leant away, looking out to the sky again, a sad look on his face, it having gone paler than before. You know what, though? He had gone to kiss me. That wasn't what surprised me. What surprised me was that I wanted him to, I wanted him to kiss me so bad. That was when I realised the most important thing in my whole life.

I had fallen in love with George Weasley.

I had thought that I had been closer to George because we had more in common, I had never dreamt that I loved him. Then I saw what others saw when they looked at us, two best friends who actually liked each other, and wanted more than that, both having not realised it, though.

'George?' I asked softly, looking at him still. He turned to me and blushed.

'I-I'm sorry, Leia-'

'Will you kiss me now, George?' I smirked, smiling as I saw a tiny twinkle light up in his eye.

'I have been taught never to deny a woman of her wishes...' he said quietly, leaning down slowly, giving me time to back away if I wanted. I growled softly at him, before closing the distance between us, planting my lips on his firmly, causing him to chuckle happily at what we were doing. I was kissing him. My first kiss was with George, the best friend that I loved more than anyone in the world.

When we eventually pulled back from each other, we were both breathless. George looked at me and grinned sheepishly, causing me to blush slightly.

'You don't know how long I've wanted to do that...'

'You don't know how long I haven't realised I've wanted you to do that...' I beamed, and he stood up, offering his hand to me. I took it and stood up, leaning up and kissing him again, not liking how far apart we had been stood. He pulled back again, grinning at me.

'So, if I were to ask you out, would you say yes?' he asked. I shook my head.

'I'd say I'd love to. I don't think you need to, though, I'm fine being your girlfriend. If that's what you want?' He nodded, taking my hand and leading me back to the great hall, where he became immediately mute, and we told no-one about what had just happened in the tower where Dumbledore had died. It meant so much more to me now, though.

A week later, and George and I were still going strong, having retired to his room for the week, only coming out for food and to help plan the funeral. We were mourning, and we found it easier to help each other mourn, that's all we did in there, mourn and talk.

The day of the funeral came, and I noticed Draco was there, whilst we were carrying the coffin to it's place in the Weasley's garden. I couldn't see well, for the tears welling in my eyes, but I could tell it was him. He'd come to support me, to help me through it. I smiled weakly at him, and he stepped forwards, ignoring the stares, and stood beside me, murmuring soothing words. It was at that moment that I realised Draco was definitely one of my best friends, there for me when I needed him, which is what best friends did.

We lowered Fred's coffin into the hole and threw dirt over it, before everyone made their way back, all looking sad, crying, and looking depressed. I hung back for a moment with George, kneeling beside the grave.

'Fred... Leia and I are together now... Like you always wanted us to be... Does that make you feel happier?' George whispered. I looked at him, before continuing.

'You knew we were going to get together? And you didn't tell us so we could have done it sooner? Well, that's not very nice. Well, we're together, anyway. We'll miss you, Freddie, I miss you already, George is dying inside.' I said, looking at George, giving him indication to continue.

'Why did you leave me, Fred? I-You left me in this world, alone, no-one to truly understand me, and that makes me angry. I'm just 'and George' now. No 'Fred'. Just 'and George'. My face will be a constant reminder of what happened last week, a constant reminder of my loss, and I-I can't do this, please, Leia, can we go?' he asked, tears slowing from his eyes. Well, I'm not cruel, I wasn't going to make him continue. I nodded, and he helped me up, looking back at Fred's grave.

'I'll miss you forever, Fred. You just remember to keep an eye on me, got it? Or, when I die, I'll kick the crap out of you.' George said, smiling slightly. I chuckled, and pulled him along carefully, before we got back to the house.

When we entered the room, it went quiet, as they remembered we were the twin and the best friend. This wasn't right, I decided, this wasn't how Fred would want it.

Georgie? Fred wouldn't want this, he wouldn't want us to mourn his death, he'd want us to celebrate his life!

**I know, but, what can we do?**

Ever crashed a funeral?

**No, but I suppose we are?**

Hell, yeah...

George sighed and looked at me, watching as I put my hand in my pocket and pulled out my wand, waving it madly, turning the dull transformed house into a massive dance floor, a magical DJ, everything ready for a party, food, drinks, everything.

George looked around, ignoring the gasps of outrage/protest, and looked to me, beaming madly.

'It's perfect, Leia...' he said softly, holding a hand out for me to take. 'Do you wish to dance?' I took his hand, and knew what everyone else saw. Two best friends dancing, all trying to be happy. He lead me to the dance floor, and he twirled me around, doing some mad dance, everyone watching. Neither of us cared. It was silent, until I leant up and kissed George firmly on the lips, not being able to stop myself. Well, it was time everyone knew, anyway. He kissed me back, and we ignored the few surprised gasps that left peoples' lips, too caught up in each other to care. I leant back, and saw Ron grab Mione's hand and pull her out to the dance floor, grinning widely at Mione, who was protesting slightly. He took her up to us, and danced beside us, smirking in a triumphant way.

'We knew you two would get together. We knew it, right, Mione?'

'Yup, you could tell, you two are so sweet together, and you'll keep each other on the others feet!' Mione giggled, allowing Ron to twirl her. I looked at George, who was grinning sheepishly at me.

'Well, I promise I can keep you on your feet... Too many explosions for you, right?' he chuckled, and I nodded, putting my head on his chest.

'Well, I can too, you know, being a Death Eater, having deflected a killing curse... Too much madness, right?' I whispered worriedly. I wanted to be with George, but I didn't want him hurt. He was the love of my life, even though I hadn't said so. Well, I couldn't, it freaked boys out whenever someone said that, let alone after only a week of being together! Then everyone entered the dance floor, Mr and Mrs Weasley standing beside us, all of us having stopped dancing, needing a break. We were all sat around a table eating, when Mrs Weasley spoke up.

'I told you that you'd be together, Georgie, I told you...' she smiled, looking at us both. We both blinked, George blushing bright red.

'What does she mean, Georgie?' I asked, smirking slightly. He looked at me, blushing harder, before glaring at his mum, who smiled.

'Well, remember that first Christmas? You gave us that potion?' He took my nod as indication to continue, and did so. 'I may have shouted your name across the table...' he mumbled, blushing still. I looked at him, before laughing.

'Aw, I love you, you know that?' I giggled, before clasping my hand over my mouth, having realised that I had revealed the fact I had been trying to keep hidden for a week now. He took my hand from my mouth and kissed me lightly, before looking into my eyes.

'I love you too, Leia...' I felt my heart soar at these few words. George Weasley loved me! Me, Leia Kurtif, former Death Eater and resident traitor! I beamed at him, and leant forward to kiss him again, when I felt a breeze run through me, causing me to shiver. Then all my happy thoughts left, and I was depressed, but that couldn't be right, could it? I had just had one of the most happiest moments of my life, I couldn't be sad! Then I saw George leap up and push me behind him as the other guests all ran, and I saw what they were running from. Dementors. George was trying to produce a Patronus, but, as I figured would happen, he wasn't able to due to his not being able to be truly happy. I stepped from behind him, and the Dementors flew towards me, and I knew at that moment, they were after me for Death Eater crimes. I suppose no-one had explained to the Ministry yet that I had done nothing...

'EXPECTO PATRONUM!' I yelled, now having a new memory to use. The night when George kissed me at the Astronomy Tower. I waited for my dragon to burst from my wand, but it never came. Instead, there was a mongoose that was now flying towards them and chasing them away. I felt George put his arm around my waist, turning me towards him.

'What happened to your Patronus?' he asked worriedly, his eyes bright blue.

'You know you guys'-Your Patronus is a meerkat? W-Well, mongooses are in the same family... I-I think my being with you has affected it...' I said, not really caring. As long as I still had a Patronus, I was happy... George just nodded and held me tighter to himself.

'Why did they come?'

'They want me. I guess no-one has explained that I'm not a Death Eater yet, and they want me in Azkaban.' George's face clouded over, and he looked around, seeing most people had left.

'We should go now...'

'Where to? I can't go and look after the apothecary, David will hate me!' He shook his head.

'No, I'm asking whether you'd like to move in with me.I know it's a bit fast, but nothing out of the ordinary will happen, honestly-' I cut him off with a kiss, before nodding.

'I'd love to, but try anything with me, you die, got it?' I smirked, watching him laugh. I had made him laugh. He took me back, and he sat down for a moment, before I saw tears dripping from his eyes. I spent that night comforting him.

George's head popped round the door a week or so later, and he looked at me worriedly. I had been living here now, I'd swapped with David, who didn't actually hate me, so he lived above the apothecary and owned it, and I came in during the afternoons.

'What is it?' I asked, sitting up straight on the sofa I had been slouching on. He stepped in and held a letter out to me.

'I-It's from the Ministry...' My eyes widened as I took the letter, and he sat next to me, ready to comfort me if I needed to be. I tore it open, before reading out loud.

'Dear Miss Kurtif,

We have been made aware of your sacrifices for the Wizarding World, and now know that you are not a Death Eater. We shall order the Dementors not to try and take you, on one condition-'

'They're blackmailing you!' George exclaimed, but I shushed him, before continuing.

We have been throwing Ministry Head of Departments from the Ministry, as you may well know, and we are down quite a few. We were hoping that you could take the Head of Aurors position, as we think your experience with this sort of thing will come in handy.

Please send your owl back ASAP

Kingsley Shacklebolt

Minister of Magic'

George looked at me and beamed widely. 'Are you gonna take it?'

'What do you think I am, stupid? Of course I am!' I said loudly, jumping up from the sofa and writing my reply back quickly, sending it to the ex-Order member.

'Leia?' George whispered, turning to look at me in our bed. We had been dating for two years now, and he was finally starting to get over Fred's death, no longer crying during the night, which made me happy.

'Yes?'

'Can I show you something?' he asked, sitting up. I cocked my head to the side and sat up also, stepping out of the bed.

'Go right ahead...' He jumped out and grabbed my hand, taking me out to the porch outside, and pointing up at the sky. Stars. Millions of them. Then there were meteor showers, which made my eyes light up at how beautiful it was. Then there was a massive bang, a firework exploding, and I gasped as I saw it had words.

Will you marry me?

I looked to George, who was now knelt on the ground with a ring held up to me. I put my hand over my mouth as I felt tears form in my eyes. I nodded. It was all I could do. His face lit up in a smile that I hadn't seen since Fred's death, it was true happiness, and I had caused that. He stood up and placed the ring on my finger, before kissing me lightly, a kiss which I deepened immediately, and we both pulled away feeling breathless. Like the time we had first kissed.

The next year, we were married. Two years after that I gave birth to a beautiful boy, who George had looked at me, with pleading eyes, before saying one word.

'Fred...' I smiled and nodded, so our son was called Fred Weasley II, and I knew it might be hard at first for George, but now Fred's memory would live on in our son. I looked in his eyes, expecting to see numbers, but I saw none. My mouth opened, and I looked at George.

'I can't see his numbers. I-I think he has an immunity to them.' I whispered, hugging Fred close to me. George smiled again and took his turn to hug our son, and I saw the light dance in his eyes as he kissed Fred on the forehead.

Two years after that, Roxanne Weasley was born, and she also had immunity to the numbers. By this time, we found out that Fred was taking after his dad and his twin, he was very mischievous, it was quite funny. George was just like his dad, and couldn't bring himself to tell Fred off, instead patting his head, so I had to attempt to be strict. It was hard when George would be right by my side, holding my hand, though. So, we had two kids, and I had told George no more, which he had agreed with.

'We'll have enough trouble with these two...' I nodded, before sending word to Kingsley that I'd be back at work in a few weeks, as I was still Head of Aurors. I turned and kissed George, whilst Fred ran off to go and look at Roxy's cot, and George smiled, kissing me back.

George was my soul mate. We'd always be together. Now and forever.

Always...

* * *

><p>This is the loongest chapter, but it's also the end! =D<br>Now, I have a one shot of the wedding, if you want me to post it, tell me so in a review!

Please review! =D

Kira  
>xxxx<p> 


End file.
